I, Divine
by RoomCorner
Summary: Years after awakening and getting comfortable in a world he was not used to, the man who must not be named accepts what seemed to be another simple mission, hoping for a distraction. However, the former commander of the Culter Dei finds himself uncovering old secrets...again.
1. Where Our Story Continues

**Greetings, this is a crossover for E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy and RWBY. I appreciate you reading it and giving feedback.**

 **For people who played the game: This part of the story is a prologue that begins after the events of the game. While the game's plot is confusing even for the people who managed to finish it and reach the real ending, I think I have a pretty good grasp on the whole story. That said, be aware that this story follows my interpretation of what happened before the protagonist ended up in his cycles, considering that the game had an open ending. Some parts of the story will be told through 'flashbacks'. However, I will not attempt to distort or, god forbids, jeopardize the events that may or may not have happened off screen. Just sticking to the parts that were revealed and common sense is enough, and most of the flashbacks will be telling the story of how the protagonist(Rimanah) got where he is now, and how he met several characters that are not familiar to the readers of this work of fanfiction.**

 **As for the RWBY fans who somehow ended in this dark corner of the web:**

 **I'm not planning to make this story hard to comprehend, but you may find yourself wondering who the hell am I writing about. Concepts may seem off, characters unfamiliar and it may not be easy to understand what source material on E.Y.E's part is all about. Though E.Y.E has a fair share of world building, you have to look for it.**

 **That said:**

\- "You gain Brouzouf" Dialogue

 _"You gain Brouzouf"_ Thoughts

 _- **"You gain Brouzouf"**_ Telepathic communication

 **+You gain Brouzouf+** Communication via cyberspace. Extremely fast and done without talking.

 **I don't own anything, no profit is being made here. Just a writer's bunny I had for a long time and I may get real sorry for posting it here. E.Y.E 2 WHEN, MY LEGS ARE OK. DON'T MAKE WAVES.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Where Our Story Continues.**

Bovan surveyed the sight around him. From the captain's bridge of the ship, **his** ship, he saw his target. A civilian vessel, carrying hundreds of passengers to their future homes in the colony.

The colony his band of looters raided several days ago. As Aeron saw the ship entering the orbit around the planet, he once again thought about how he ended up living a life like this. For a moment, the drugged mind of a deranged looter chief drifted towards remembering the past.

He remembered his life being shit. Growing up in an overpopulated city, where the federal police differed little from the criminals. Life without parents was horrible, and to survive, he had to become tough, incredibly tough.

He became part of a band, became its leader later. He smuggled, killed, raped and did many things much worse. The new slaves that they picked from the colony were a half-living proof of that. Years later, he would rise high enough to amass a following. Nearly three hundred individuals even more deranged and hopeless then he was.

Finally, he had his own people. He was not the same helpless boy that roamed the streets in search of food, he was his own person. His body, that now had cyber parts in it, was like a book of life to him.

As he was ready to give the command to target the engines, he saw something in front of him.

On his captain's bridge, on the other side beyond the reinforced screen, through which the crew was looking at their target – was a man. He was grabbing onto something while aiming his huge gun right at the looter chief.

The cybernetic eyes widened as he first recognized the armor and then recognized the gun.

\- "OH FU-"

The mysterious attacker fired and watched as the reinforced glass cracked and the every person on the captain's deck plunged into the open space. He forced himself inside just before the armored plates closed the ruined illuminators.

 **+Dutch, status.+**

 **+At the main entrance, ready.+**

 **+Copy. Ten seconds.+** He approached the control panel and quickly hacked into the door control system.

At the lower side of the ship, there was chaos on the looter side.

Precise bursts from Dutch's sulfatum shredded each member of the band. Holding his minigun in the right hand, he threw the grenade at the next turn, exploding six more looters into bits. With his head, he gestured his partner to move out.

Huan turned, facing the bloody mess that was once part of the crew. Rifle with extended mag ready, he moved out. Already hearing more looters approach from both sides, he took his submachine gun in his left hand. Quickly approaching the crossroads, he fired both sides.

His energy shield shrugged off several stray bullets that managed to land on him. Both of them continued clearing the deck while Rimanah made his way from the captain's bridge.

The crowd of looters already amassed, taking cover against the walls and ready to fire at anything approaching them.

\- "Lower decks, this is Willson, what the fuck is going on there?" No answer. "Lower decks?"

\- "Shit. I don't think they ar-". Instead of finishing, the looter exploded into fleshy bits." Where Willson was standing a second ago, was a man in armor with katana in his right hand and a heavy submachine gun in left.

\- "Mother-" The scream was silenced as the attacker decapitated another member and continued to slash his sword at the rest of the crowd with superhuman speed. After finishing the last one, he fired three shots that pierced the heads of approaching crewmen."

The scattered crew was now on full alert, but the remains grouped up and decided to barricade themselves in the ship's segments. With communications down, and ships network hacked – they were blind.

\- "Anything from the armory?" Jonah, one of band's lieutenants asked the closest member, who was busy barricading the entrance to the cantina. Thirty or so people ganged up, weapons ready, on nerves and partially high on drugs, expecting the intruders to show up.

\- "No. Nothing from the crew quarters either."

\- "Fuck. Are they out of their fucking minds to attack the ship filled with armed people, prepared to fight?!"

\- "I swear, I'll be cleaving their faces for the next week for that." The subordinate replied, before he heard a loud thud.

Something punched the metal door. Hard.

All talking suddenly stopped as eyes watched fist prints appear on the metal surface. Two more punches, and the barricaded doors started shuffling the objects made to back them up. The attacker paused.

\- "What the-" One of the looters did not finish as the doors flew from the handles with such force that they knocked out the closest goons.

All eyes looked at the person at the entrance. The attacker started firing the moment his way was clear. He was clad in heavy armor that was a mix of black and gold. Ornaments on his helm and body reflected the lights around him.

Loud gunshots echoed in the corridors, as three barrels moved between the targets, spinning and never stopping the barrage.

Around ten seconds later, Dutch stopped.

 **+Dutch here. Rendezvous point secured. Second floor clear.+**

 **+Huan, First floor clear.**

Dutch heard a sequence of gunshots somewhere above him.

 **+Rimanah here, just finished with the armory. Third floor clear.+**

 **+Nice. See you soon, Dutch out.+**

He scanned the bodies around him, there were no survivors.

Less than a minute later, the strike force was reunited.

\- "Anything good in the armory?" Asked Huan.

\- "The regular."

\- "Better luck next time." Said Dutch.

\- "Not much loot in looters, if you know what I mean. This band makes it, what, eleventh this month?"

\- "Tenth." Replied Rimanah, looking at the ripped body of a crewmember. "Feels like these days there are more missions from the Consortium instead of the usual meta-streumonic warfare."

\- "Hey, if you want to hunt whatever piece of streumonic ass you laid your eyes on, I'm sure Orionos will take you with him. I'll take people over meta-will any day." Replied Huan sliding his hand on his gun.

\- "Well you are already starting to talk like a looter, maybe you could start your own gang."

Huan turned his head and looked at Rimanah:

\- "Look who's talking. Your knowledge comes from spending too much time with your pirate buddy. And compared to him..." Huan raised his hands and gasped the area around him. "…this is small time."

\- "I'm just saying that corpos have their own armies to take care of small problems. EYE has better things to do than waste time on this gutter trash." Rimanah paused than stood up. "And Chiung can be useful sometimes."

\- "Meh, whatever. We get the funding. Plus there are more dead looters."

\- "Well, that's always a plus."

\- "Ladies, let's just finish the mission." Dutch said to his companions with a hint of irritation. "Huan, what do you have?"

\- "Civies in the lower decks. And the storage probably has brouzouf chips."

\- "Then we'll make our way there. Rimanah, can you contact your mentor?"

\- "On it."

\- "Killjoy." Said Huan, glancing at Dutch.

\- "Tell me that after he chews you out on being slow." Dutch replied

 **+Mentor, this is Rimanah. Ship secured, en route to the civilian holding area."**

 **+Good work, disciple. The ship will be closing in with the looter vessel, be prepared for transfer in ten.+**

 **+Affirmative, Scrab will take care of the controls."**

The trio made their way to the elevator.

\- "And not to mention – you seem to get into weird stuff. That Possomos 24 mission? Glad I wasn't there."

\- "Yeah, watching the riots with a cold one in your left and hooker's ass in your right."

\- "You, our mentor and this fella almost died there." Huan said with a hint of concern and nodding in Dutch's way. "And that's just summing the story."

\- "Tell that to our mentor. Next time he decides to wander inside a century lost titan-class ship packed with all kinds of meta-streumonic forces, he may remember me saving our asses."

\- "Not the point I was trying to make. If you keep attracting that kind of mess, your perfect mission record will inevitably stop being one."

\- "It's not like I can do something about that. So far I can only do what I have to. Maybe when I become a commander things will be different. Anyways, what's wrong with you? You seem to be less...intimidating lately."

\- "Fuck you." Dutch let out a small laugh after Huan's response.

\- "But seriously." He said "You've been acting more spaced out, Huan. What's up with that?"

\- "Nothing." Huan muttered. "Just some weird dreams."

The elevator's doors opened as the E.Y.E agents walked to the large doors into the storage bay.

After fiddling with the console, Rimanah opened the door.

The sight was bad. It was horrible, really.

E.Y.E agents looked at the horrified faces of looter's prisoners.

\- "About a hundred of them, mostly female." Dutch said, surveying the people.

\- "Lower the gun, will you." Muttered Rimanah.

Dutch did. Such sight was nothing new for him.

 **+EYE to SUV 'Merlin'. Prepare the medic crew, we have about a hundred or so colonists still alive.+**

 **+Copy that, sir. Medical personnel are on standby.+**

Rimanah sheathed his weapons and made a step forward. He kneeled besides the closest prisoner. A pretty woman that covered herself in a thin blanket. There were bags under her eyes and bruises all other her body. He grabbed her hand gently.

\- "We were sent here by Space Unlimited. Medics are on their way."

The woman stopped shaking and looked at him. Rimanah had the feeling he saw her somewhere before, but somehow could not remember it, even though his cyber brain was functioning perfectly.

Something was not right, he felt an odd sense of déjà vu.

Ahriman blinked. Something that cyborgs with replaced eyes don't have to do. The woman was now missing her eyeballs. She was bleeding from both of her sockets.

Memories flooded his mind. He was not on the ship anymore. He was standing on a ruined road, with gigantic sword-like spikes around him.

Tearing his gaze from the now empty hand, he looked at the gate in front of him.

Then, grabbing his head and falling on his knees, he screamed.

* * *

The train was slowing down. Arriving in the capital of Atlas Kingdom from another city. Many people were looking through windows, some looking for their family members, others just enjoying the scenery which unfolded in front of them. The capital of the most advanced kingdom of Remnant was a sight to behold.

As the train closed in with the station, AK-130's and armed guards could be seen guarding and patrolling, looking for suspicious individuals and occasionally checking documents, before said people even reached the ID control.

\- "The security is even sharper now!" One the passengers exclaimed, looking through the window at the small scene. A male person, was talking with a security guard, who was backed up by an atlesian knight. They seemed to be conversing on high tones. The passenger also noted that said person had a tiger-like tail behind him.

\- "Apparently, it is even worse in airports. At least they allow people to meet passengers at the station, and not wait for the outside of terminal's territory." A woman sitting next to him replied.

\- "Last time I arrived here, there were just regular railway security folk, not the actual military."

\- "They are probably doing this to prevent terrorists from harming the citizens." The woman replied.

A small pause ensued.

\- "Well, that is rather ironic, Atlas has been very peaceful for years. It would make more sense to take such measures in vale, where the White Fang is more active. They have it rough there."

\- "Regular people certainly do."

The conversing pair turned their heads towards another man. He was slowly changing his pose to a more comfortable one, while fixing his tie. He was wearing a black winter coat. Underneath could be seen a rather expensive suit and tie, accompanied by a white shirt and a pair of black boots. He was also wearing gloves. Overall, a default choice of attire for Atlas' weather and mood.

\- "Oh, you're awake. Just in time." Answered the male passenger.

The passenger looked at his face, seeing relatively short length blond hair, side parted without revealing any skin under it. Hollowed cheeks, a very clean face, lacking any natural pores or facial hair and a well outlined jaw. He was sitting not far from the man, but he couldn't perceive the eye color. It was somewhere between grey and blue, the pupil was larger than average and there were several thin silver rings around it in the iris area. He tried not to stare and saw them... slowly rotating? He also noticed that the skin was somewhat pale.

\- "Yes indeed, and crime is on the rise" The woman replied. "Roman Torchwick has been robbing dust stores all other Vale."

\- "Well, thieves will be thieves , I guess." The awakened man stated as the train halted. "Atlas has its fair share of problems."

\- "Oh, now I remember! The first passenger exclaimed. "It's about the murder case of the council member. That must be the reason atlas have been on high alert for past weeks."

\- "Yeah, probably" Ahriman, now rising from his seat replied. "Take care you two."

\- "Same goes for you."

As Ahriman approached the exit from the train's wagon, he saw several security guards pass near the exit. Dismissing them, he looked around him. Thankfully, the trains didn't have any cameras installed. Nobody was paying attention to him. It was morning when the train arrived and there weren't that many people inside or at the train station yet.

He approached the metal doors, and activated his cyber cloak. After exiting the train he ran at a fast pace towards the terminal, and after reaching it, to the exit, slowing down in more crowded areas so he wouldn't bump into anyone. As he left the train station territory, he saw a white car and a driver in a suit, waiting for someone. Most likely for him, judging from its SDC emblem.

As he hid behind a wall without CCTV cameras, he disabled his cloak and started walking towards the driver.

The driver, recognizing his face from the description that Jacques Schnee gave him, greeted him.

\- "Greetings sir, am I waiting for you?"

\- "Yes. You're Klein, right?"

\- "That is my name." The butler replied. "And you must be mister..."

\- "Ahriman" Rimanah replied, taking a note that lately, he's been rather freely telling random people his default name. The name he has been using for the past three years, ever since he arrived on this god-forsaken planet.

" _Guess I'm not as careful as I used to be."_

\- "Very well sir, I was ordered to take you to the Schnee estate. The road from this station will take quite some time, and if there is anything I can do for you, please, feel free to ask.

\- "I'll just sit in the back." Ahriman replied, opening the back door, before Klein could do it for him and taking a seat.

\- "Should I turn the radio on, sir?" Klein said, taking the driver's seat.

\- "I'm fine anyway." Ahriman replied, descending into his thoughts, as Klein turned the radio on.

He turned his head and looked through the window. He saw streets with well planted trees that were surrounded with snow, people walking to their jobs in shadows of Atlas' grotesque and aesthetically designed buildings.

Ahriman allowed his mind to wonder, reading thoughts of nearby pedestrians.

Little people, little thoughts. If they had aura, it would have been more difficult. Depending on a person, at least. The lack of wide-spread cybernetization made it much easier to read minds through the default use of PSI skills. If before his arrival, most of the people had cyber brains that were easier to hack than try to read, then now he found his mind wondering freely from one person to another.

Through this time on this planet, his path of a "Security consultant" crossed the lives of many people. However this job was more of a font.

Grimm, faunus, humans. In past three years he has killed representatives of any social or ethnic group. Military personnel, insurgents and terrorists, androids(Although Scrab called them nothing more than automatons, and Ahriman only agreed. They weren't sentient, and their capabilities of executing relatively simple commands have been grossly overrated), politicians, criminals, wild fauna and even huntsmen.

The latter proved a certain amount of challenge to kill sometimes. It was mostly because of their aura. It amplified their physical capabilities, providing its user with shielding, if he was able to properly channel it. Aura could also be used with various dust types, which made it an essential, if not the main tool of Huntsmen all around Remnant. Though, for the Culter Dei commander in exile it only meant resorting to higher-caliber ammunition that would pierce aura in one shot, or simply shoot hostile huntsmen more, so they would make a mistake or run out of their reserves. Semblance users, however, could be more difficult to handle.

He, of course, also had to integrate himself into regular network of Remnant. They used a really old "pre-ocean" information network with use of multiple relay points and coverage areas. TrKn2, Cyber-ECHO interface were non-existent terms here.

Old, no virtual reality, but still compatible with his cyber brain. Not every machine was connected to it, but it was still possible to interact with every piece of technology integrated into "obsolete" network. Through his ECHO interface he could connect and take under control any connected platform within that was within his reach. He had to be careful and disconnect himself from the web. And when hacking, he usually used multiple "proxy" relays, rather than directly attack from his cyber brain, that made him even more untraceable.

Utilizing not only completely alien encryption algorithms that started to appear and were perfected since 2158, after old technology laws no longer applied and seemingly impossible IT problems have been solved, but "borderline magical" technological feats, when the so-called cyber security experts broke their minds trying to find out reasons of various anomalous security breaches or not even being able to interact with their machines. When the regular encryption and information laws were ignored or made fun of.

How did the whole Atlas network of their fabled atlesian knights in their capital go down for several days? How did every single surveillance camera in the city one day showed a single, unchanging image? Who fumbled with civilian databases whenever they wanted, creating fake ID's and deleting unfavorable people, without being noticed? And finally, who hacked into Atlas Federal Reserve?

Of course, such cases were kept hidden from the general public, and were discussed behind closed doors. Even with the spread of rumors, nobody had any idea who was capable of such feats. Not the council, not Ironwood, not the academy headmasters.

Only two individuals could interact with this hidden world. One person and one robot with advanced AI. But the person operated on a different level.

He was the most powerful cybermancer of his time, master of the three gates and the greatest warrior of E.Y.E.

That is who Rimanah was once. Now he was Ahriman. Commander Rimanah died on Mars around four years ago. In another world, on another planet.

" _Whatever Jacques wants this time, I hope it will provide a distraction._

His thoughts were interrupted by a radio broadcast.

"The recent death of Oxford Green, a well-known politician and a council member has left the public in a state of shock. Known for his controversial law projects regarding business expansion and government's role in the economy, as well as several tax reformation ideas, Mr. Green has sparked many debates in political society."

Ahriman decided to listen to the broadcast about the man he killed three weeks ago.

"New details about his murder, which the police claims to be political, have been released to the public. Apparently, he was shot while he was giving a speech near the council building from, and I quote, 'dust sniper rifle'. No additional details have been revealed yet, and the case has been transferred to the special investigations unit of Atlas Police. It seems, however, that no more investigation details are available to the press and Atlas refuses to give additional commentary."

Ahriman frowned. He remembered shooting the guy from his BOSCO, not from any weapon that uses dust ammunition. Why would the police reveal false information? Or falsify the evidence?

He rubbed his chin.

" _Ironwood."_

The comment itself sounded absurd, such quote didn't carry any sort of valuable information. Not for press, not for general public. Unless...

It was a message.

He really should be paying more attention to his actions, like during his first year on remnant.

\- "Is everything alright sir?" Asked Klein, in reply to his passenger's reaction.

\- "Yeah, just listening to the broadcast."

\- "That was a tragic incident. To think, that someone would kill the member of the council while he gave a speech.

\- "Nothing of value was lost, really. They will elect a new one sooner or later."

\- "It is only inevitable. By 'they', you mean the citizens?"

\- "No."

Klein let out a small laugh.

\- "You don't seem to have much faith in the council."

\- "I hate politicians. Most of them have an attitude that would make your boss look like a generally nice and well-mannered person."

\- "Ah, I see you're familiar with Jacques Schnee."

\- "That's why he called me in. Work matters."

\- "If I may ask: what is your line of work?"

\- "Security consulting."

\- "Well, now I understand why you are here. And as a professional, what are your thoughts about company's current status?"

\- "Aren't you asking too many questions for a butler?"

\- "If so, then forgive me. I merely tried to initiate small talk."

They continued they ride in silence, until Ahriman said:

\- "I will take a nap, but I will probably wake up before we arrive."

\- "Understood, I will turn the radio off."

As Klein turned the radio off, Ahriman put his hуad on the back of his comfortable seat. He closed the eyes and his consciousness connected itself to his own cyberspace network that he established.

 **+Welcome back sir. Again.+** He received a message from Scrab's main host in his Headquarters.

 **+Report, Scrab.+**

 **+Grimm activity has risen for the past week, however, they are mostly concentrated on the outskirts of the forgotten city. They present no immediate danger.**

 **+Understood, maybe it's a territorial migration.+**

 **+Possible. Additionally, groups of armed individuals wearing White Fang uniform have been spotted traversing in and out of the city.+**

 **+Contact?+**

 **+No armed engagements, they seem to be patrolling the southeast area. City plan analysis shows a possibility of an underground encampment.+**

 **+Not good. Avoid contact, but make sure that they stay away from our hideout. They must not find out about our presence. Or my ship and stash.+**

 **+Possible solutions?+**

 **+Stay low and improve defenses. I will deal with this personally later.+**

 **+Affirmative+**

 **+Equipment status?+**

 **+Nothing to report. I rechecked the catalogue thirteen hours ago, everything is present.+**

 **+Ship systems checks?+**

 **+Nominal.+**

 **+Defense installations?+**

 **+None triggered, I have placed additional dust anti-personnel mines through the perimeter as well as several hidden cameras and turrets+**

 **+Did you find any use for abandoned industrial installations?**

 **+The melting house as well as several factory buildings can be utilized only after heavy repair work. There are tools and materials scattered around the city, but with my current number of proxy units as well as with the enemy presence, this option won't yield any favorable results. Even if we manage to get the factories operational, the production of ammunition, as well as other equipment, will be problematic to say the least.+**

 **+We still have tons of ammo, but if it runs out, switching to dust is not an option. Gunpowder ammunition has better velocity and impact, not to mention, dust is not compatible with my guns. Energy weapons are an option, but I don't have many of them. And supplying myself with energy ammo is even harder... Speaking of dust, how are our generators?**

 **+Operational, we have enough dust to provide our makeshift base with energy for 3 more months.+**

 **+Good, I will visit soon and will take care of our animal problem. Ahriman out.+**

" _Guess I'll have to break some legs later_."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **+One more thing Scrab. Is the car being watched?+**

 **+No, judging by the CCTV data, you're free of any pursuit. But I would recommend using a different car, free of any allegiance markings. Plus a different starting point, a garage away from the residence, preferably.+**

 **+I know that, but I did not exactly get to choose. Besides, I could use a chauffeur once in a while.+**

 **+Please do not get careless, Atlas has yet to give up on their attempts to monitor you. Considering that you exposed yourself by using regular ammo for your last assignment, the general is most likely alerted.+**

 **+So you've also figured that out. He can't catch the one who doesn't exist, but you're right. I need to. I will have a conversation with him later. Take care, Scrab.+**

 **+A conversation? Change of plans, it seems. Have a pleasant stay in Atlas, master.+**

After this conversation. Ahriman has decided to think about his problems as they come. True, he had many things to do in one day. He felt like skipping time and decided to sleep a little while his body ran diagnostics. He also configured his playlist of songs that was stored in his cyber brain to play some ambient trance music.

Truly, he felt like he wasn't as careful as he should be.

~40 Minutes Later

Waking up just when the car stopped, the commander in exile reached for the door handle and rose from his seat.

His synthetic skin met the cold temperature that surrounded the world outside of the comfy, well-heated car. Although to Ahriman it made no difference. There was not enough of organic tissue in his body to make cold weather a threat. Getting used to this planet proved to be a rather easy task, even with some aspects of this "world" seeming idiotic and hardly explainable, but he dealt with worse.

He even tried to find explanation for some of things that have been happening. The faunus, for example.

That question grabbed his attention even more than Grimm. They were obviously, unnatural. There's no way that there could be species that resembled humans so much, while having random animal traits, that were hereditary. There had to be an explanation.

He studied multiple samples of faunus DNA and made several discoveries. Same double helix DNA, but it deviated from human. But it still had its basic chromosome set. XX or XY and 23 pairs of chromosomes carrying genetic information. The pairs carried basic information, just like in any other human being body development routine. But there were also additional instructions. Different, each for a certain body part of an animal, and different genes. These genes were supposed to make a body more agile, the host being more able to defend himself.

Changes in the nervous system depending on an animal type. But they were simply too diverse: ears, tails, fangs, even skin types. But to call faunus different species would be a huge mistake. The scientist community of Remnant must be way out of touch with biology. And the possibility of 'interbreeding' that resulted with healthy offsprings only showed that faunus were human mutants that could still reproduce with their normal counterparts.

Traces of genetic engineering. Generations passing by did little to hide it, someone long ago fumbled with humans and animals, creating mutants that passed on their changes to the next generation. And why create them with so many different features? Some were outright disgusting. There was a result, but was that something that the creator wanted?

Probably, otherwise Remnant wouldn't have an all you can eat hybrid buffet for Grimm expanding its gene fond.

One more mystery, who created the faunus? One thing for sure, the name of the species sucked ass. The technology of Remnant nowadays wasn't advanced enough to create something like this, even as imperfect as it was. And it sure wasn't ages ago, when the community flourished and expanded, so it could have many descendants with same 'features'.

Ahriman had spent some time trying to figure out that question.

Aliens?

Well…

God?

Please.

Precursor races that fell due to war and now their creations roam around killing each other?

Sounds too Sci-Fi. Though, it is possible. Same could be theorized about the Grimm. Maybe whoever lived years before had a hard on for animal ears or tails? Bio-augumentations were something popular from where Rimanah was from, after all.

Yeah, that would explain things.

-Line Break-

He quickly glanced at the Schnee residence, enormous as it was, and followed Klein towards the entrance. It's been a while since he was here. Maybe a couple of months? The one time he once in a life time acted as a bodyguard for Whitley and his father on a small trip to Vacuo.

Something about checking production personally and showing his son how mines and production facilities operate. A quick trip without trouble. It was supposed to be, at least.

He did run into armed goons.

Oh well, pacifying them was not hard. Smash a couple of faces, break some legs. Reminded him about his first job for SDC. Unofficial, of course.

A job. Why did he need one again?

Following Klein into the manor, he carefully wiped his boots, making sure that there were no traces of melted snow. Klein, at the same time, changed into his regular uniform, by simply taking his coat of and changing into the new pair of boots. He turned towards Ahriman, to take his coat, but the latter carefully pulled it in half and carried under his right arm.

\- "My belongings stay with me."

Klein frowned, but nevertheless, complied.

\- "Shall I?" He asked, after Ahriman made sure his attire was in proper condition.

\- "Lead the way."

The walk took some time, but none of them said a word. Klein made his way through halls and long corridors with many rooms with confidence, while Ahriman occasionally shot glances at family portraits and various paintings. Also, knight statues. Cliche, but they looked quite fitting. At least they hired a proper interior designer. The pair stopped near a large door, right next to another family painting. Ahriman could see every family member pictured together. Their faces differed, however. The family's head had a look of a proud parent on his face, the artist even managed to hide a small smile under Jacque's still black moustache. Winter looked at Ahriman with absolute disgust. Another point goes to the artist for accurately capturing a real life character.

" _Wait. That's her mother. I guess it still counts._ "

The offsprings were sitting close to each other. Whitley was sitting in the middle shooting a very charming smile. His sisters, however, had a very sad look on their faces.

" _This painting screams family issues."_

He then turned towards Klein, who stated knocking on the door.

\- "Sir, I have brought Mr. Ahriman, as you instructed.

\- "Good. Let him in."

Ahriman shot a last short glance at the family portrait and went inside.

\- "Klein, you are dismissed."

Klein nodded and exited the room. It was smaller than Ahriman expected, but it had a nice touch to it. A desk at the end of it with a portrait. Two rows of bookshelves along the walls, having several decorations aside books on shelves. A couch and a comfy armchair with a small glass table in the middle. He could see a lamp near the couch.

He put his coat on the couch and took a seat. Silence ensued.

\- "Ahriman."

\- "Jacques."

Ahriman noted a small portion of distaste in Jacques mind. It was from his habit of calling him by his first name. Ahriman made an oath of not calling or recognizing anyone as his superior after his exile. He was the ex-commander of the Culter Dei, not a petty criminal.

\- "I have to say, when we agreed on my next order of business, I thought that you would execute it without causing such reaction from both public and the council."

Ahriman rolled his eyes.

\- "It was up to me, the public will quiet down after some time. The council can look anywhere they want, but they won't find any evidence that could harm you, or your company in any way."

Jacques took a sip from a glass on his table. With a sigh, he continued.

\- "Well, you most certainly have completed your objective. And I'm more or less satisfied with the outcome."

Ahriman just continued to stare at his employer.

\- "And considering your experience and traits, as well as your manner of work, I wish to offer you another task."

\- "Go on."

Jacques rose from his seat. Taking a glass with him, he went towards the armchair and stood next to it, facing Ahriman, who was still sitting with a dull look on his face.

\- "There has been an alarming development. My company is suffering from terrorist attacks and has been suffering for quite some time now. I believe that there are more people involved in these attacks than I originally thought."

Ahriman's dull expression faded away.

\- "Ironwood?"

\- "He is also concerned, even though he clearly lacks understanding of how much harm the recent dust robberies caused."

\- "The terrorists usually target your trains and warehouses, don't they? I thought that they are filled with atlesian knights for protection, no?

\- "They didn't do anything!" Jacques slammed his glass at the table. "Sure, they can fend off regular thugs easily, but when it comes to huntsmen, they are a complete waste of resources."

Ahriman remembered some details about atlesian robots. Again, calling them androids would be a huge mistake, though they weren't completely horrible. At least the design was good, though they were laughably easy to destroy with one or two shots from his weapons. Their advantage was in numbers.

\- "And the damn animals have been targeting them in Mistral, Vale and even that cursed Vacuo!"

\- "Didn't I take care of any troublemakers in that desert?

" _Shithole is a better word_."

A small pause ensued.

\- "You did. But that was another issue."

He took a seat in his armchair.

\- "Vacuo is a wretched place, even their so-called academy couldn't establish order... It was a struggle between my security forces, and the local criminals who had corrupted officials on their side for generations. And then I decided to send you."

He paused.

\- "Less than a week later, not only did the fighting stop, but you have managed to make them fear my company. Fear so much, that the surviving scum stays away. And I have some good contacts on the black market. As well as officials under my thumb."

\- "Shadow economy is inevitable for that kingdom."

\- "Calling it a kingdom would be a stretch. Now I don't have any problems with workers not being able to do their job, and the local officials don't even pose any restrictions or try to leech me out of lien."

Jacques took another sip.

\- "And as a cherry on top, the SDC now has a position of order, meaning people recognize more. While the intervention, of course, was not official, people will think twice before acting against the company.

Another pause ensued. Ahriman continued to stare at Jacques.

\- "And your skills are required again. While Ironwood's security measures can provide a certain level of protection to our partnership in Atlas, both his and kingdom's authorities' attempts to stop the attacks are failing pathetically. And the worst thing, these animals have grown too proficient."

Ahriman raised an eyebrow.

\- "Too proficient." Jacques repeated. "Thanks to Roman Torchwick."

\- "You believe that he is associated with them?"

\- "That would be an understatement. He has been targeting dust resellers all across Vale. The amount of robberies has skyrocketed for the past few months.

\- "I heard about that." Replied Ahriman. "Dust resellers in Vale and even your competitors, that actually exist, are struggling because of attacks from both White Fang and Torchwick. Shipments of dust are being stolen. Prices are rising."

\- "Considering that last year was practically free of any terrorist attacks on my property, lately they have been growing in number and in level of professionalism. Something changed drastically."

 _"And I know why the previous year was so good for you."_

\- "Torchwick is not a complete idiot, he has enough experience and connections. With enough manpower he can cause serious damage. But I don't see any reason for him to associate himself with terrorists. Let alone steal only dust in such amounts." Ahriman said.

\- "While failures of my competitors benefit me, and lack of dust means that resellers will order more from me - the situation is escalating too quickly. The main damage falls on my property. I believe it is time to intervene." A wry smile has appeared on Jacques' face.

\- "I'm listening." Replied Ahriman.

\- "There are two objectives. First of all, I need you to put an end to these attacks. Use any means necessary."

\- "Does that involve beating Adam Taurus to a bloody pulp?

The elder Schnee paused and blinked. Then again.

\- "I beg your pardon?"

\- "Faunus have been feeding off your dust for a while now, and the terrorist segment of the White Fang group shows their support for him. It is likely that he is connected to the robberies that took place off city."

\- "Who is he again?"

\- "Their hero or whatever, has a high popularity, even more than some khans. "

\- "Khans?"

\- "Their leaders for certain territories."

Jacques took another sip from the glass and went to his desk for a refill.

\- "They are indeed vermin, and you seem to know a lot about them."

\- "Part of my job is to know such things."

\- "Then pray tell, what is the current status of this organization." He air quoted the last word.

\- "Pretty bad, actually. Their presence in Atlas is nonexistent and with recent security measures, it will stay that way."

\- "What about other kingdoms?"

\- "Dramatically reduced, it is unknown to public, but several high-ranking khans have been assassinated, and their influence is much lower than before. Similar goes for their operation centers as well as for their members and various supporters."

\- "By who?"

\- "Someone, I guess."

Jacques frowned.

\- "Hm, I see. And this Taurus, whoever he is... How dangerous is he? Now that you mention it – I think I heard that name before."

\- "I can classify him as a huntsman, I still hate saying the damn word."

Ahriman rubbed his face with his hand.

\- "His influence is dangerous enough, he is supposedly a veteran member of the organization, enlisted before it eventually resorted to violence. "

" _I should have killed them last year, before leaving."_

\- "Considering what you said, I wouldn't be surprised if he was disposed of either by the military or by his own kin in some political game of popularity."

\- "Word goes around that he is rather hard to kill, let alone control."

Ahriman paused. He reached for his coat and took a small glass bottle of water, which he drowned a moment later. Putting it back inside his coat, he continued:

\- "His popularity helps him, if he would die, he would probably be seen as a martyr and people would take arms... at least that's what kingdoms see."

\- "And your thoughts?"

Ahriman's expression changed a little.

\- "Considering the current official attitude towards White Fang group from kingdoms is trending towards 'forgive and forget', instead of a required crackdown - that is complete bullshit. I say kill the guy and the White Fang will lose even more ground in their struggle."

\- "And yet he is still alive."

\- "Like I said, he is supposed to be a strong hunts…excuse me."

\- "Hunstmen."

\- "Thank you. It's a shame that bounty hunting only works for Grimm. After the amount of people he pissed off, he is currently begging for a price on his head."

\- "You are saying that you will have to get rid of him to complete the first objective?"

Ahriman shrugged.

\- "Won't hurt. That would be like killing dad of the year in front of his own children." He looked at Jacques who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Metaphorically speaking."

\- "Very well, I understand the situation and trust your judgment in these matters. That is why I will add an additional bonus for his elimination. But you understand that under no circumstances they should find about who hired you."

" _At least I will get paid more now."_

\- "The last part was implied".

 _"Killing Adam qualifies as a high-profile job on its own. I really need to start charging more."_

\- "Of course it was. And I'm doing god's work ridding society of this scum."

\- "Aye, so what's for the next objective?" Ahriman asked.

\- "Secure the product. I need to recover every bit of dust they stole."

\- "All of it? Pretty sure they got dust from various small time exporters not to mention the stores."

\- "And nobody else seems to mind that! Currently I am the only one who decided to put an end to these series of robberies! The product that they have accumulated will serve as a fine compensation."

\- "I see."

A small pause ensued while Ahriman processed the information.

\- "So... Secure dust, put an end to these robberies and kill everyone in between."

\- "The last part is up to you. You have your methods and I know their efficiency. I don't care that much why do they steal dust or who is responsible. But the ties to the terrorist group worry me, make sure to leave no evidence that could lead to my company. The Taurus is an annoyance, but without Torchwick he would probably remain White Fang's scarecrow. From what you say, it is most likely that he is responsible for their recent actions."

\- "I will need access to security records and all information on robberies your company has suffered for the last several months.

Jacques took a sip from his glass and continued:

\- "You will get it. Do as you see fit. The animals must store my product somewhere. In several places, most likely. The SDC will have its security services ready to pick them up after you secure the locations. Our presence in Sanus is big enough to provide support for your missions. You will have a handler assigned to you."

\- "A handler? I thought I report directly to you?" Ahrimna winced when he said 'report'.

\- "I'm a busy man, and your contact is a very important person who is close to me enough to know of this task."

Ahriman looked at Jacques with a confused expression. The elder Schnee continued:

\- "Besides, with recent developments, I believe he should know more about important decisions that the head of this company has to make."

With these words Jacques took his scroll out of his pocket and made a call. After a moment he said:

\- "Whitley, head towards my office, it is about your assignment."

As he pressed the screen of his scroll to end the call, he refilled his glass and looked at Ahriman, whose expression returned to normal.

\- "Surprised?"

\- "Somewhat."

Jacques approached Ahriman.

\- "I find a certain level of respect from my son to you, and considering your knowledge of how our society works as well as certain life views that I have come to appreciate, I believe you will make a good impact on his development."

\- "He is alright." Ahriman shrugged. "He's in your favor this season?"

Jacques expression changed to a more worried, even though he tried to hide. He turned his back towards Ahriman and made several steps to his desk.

\- "Perceptive as usual. It is true. There have been developments, and now I am trending towards making Whitley the main heir. The company must have a competent leader, before I face my ultimate demise."

His face now showed a determined scowl.

\- "Thankfully, it won't be soon, I plan to lead this company until I am on my death bed, but until then, I will secure the future of both my family and this business that has been entrusted to me."

\- "You are a trusted ally not only to me but to my fam-."

\- 'I am a neutral party, Jacques. Acquaintance at best when it comes to relations. I worked for you, and I still do. But don't perceive business relationships as an allegiance."

\- "I know well enough where you and I stand. But I've been in the business for a long time. Things are changing. And not in a good way. I feel like all my enemies and allies are turning on me altogether. Terrorists keep plaguing my life's work with an actual support from some of the public, authorities try to leech and bind me even further and the military…"

Jacques sighed.

\- "…If Ironwood was at least competent and stopped singing praises about his specialists. We don't even have many Grimm on this continent."

\- "Point please."

Jacques glared at him.

\- "I need to secure my legacy."

\- "You are afraid for your life."

\- "I'm always at risk. But what will happen when I pass away? Will all this come to ruin? My daughters do nothing but swing their swords trying to play fairytales. You are cooperating with my son for this mission. If there is something to happen to me, I want you to guard him."

\- "That's… a completely different discussion."

\- "And make sure that the company prevails through him."

Ahriman looked blankly at Jacques.

\- "Who do you think I am? Jacques, I'm not a fucking private tutor and if I was – this would be beyond my pay grade. Not to mention, what exactly do you expect me-"

\- "And who are you really?" Jacques asked. "Two years ago you appeared out of nowhere and offered to bring several mines into compliance after riots. The results: no casualties and complete success in pacification. You don't even sound like you are interested in your work, yet you execute task perfectly."

He once again took a drink.  
\- "I read the news. Sometimes there are incidents to which I think you are tied. But you have no past, no loyalties. It is not hard for me to learn things about someone. But you – you are an expert at staying invisible."

\- "I know how."

\- "Ahriman, a man with your skills… I will be honest, I don't want you as an enemy. Information, combat, business insider knowledge…"

\- "There is much more where that came from."

\- "Oh, I'm sure. Teach Whitley what you know and make sure he becomes successful, for that I'm willing to...seek compromise."

\- "What?" Ahriman looked at Jacques with a frown.

\- "Consider that an investment into the future of my company."

Jacques stared at him in complete seriousness.

\- "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

\- "I don't have to tell you that, do I?"

Ahriman felt a sense of jamais vu. Was Jacques becoming senile? He knew very well that people would kill to approach him to through any means possible. That included influencing his family. But in a way, that made sense. The man needed allies, and he could understand the wish to protect his legacy. And Ahriman has been showing miraculous results for those who hired him ever since he arrived. Having him interact with Whitley would even be more effective than throwing dozens of tutors at him and overworking him to death, maybe Jacques even knew that.

But the situation was surreal for Ahriman. Then, something came to his mind. A certain idea that he abandoned years ago, even before his ship crossed the Einstein-Rosen bridge and came across a lone planet where humanity existed.

An idea of becoming a mentor.

\- "Father, you called..."

Both men turned around, seeing a young boy, dressed in white short-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue pants and a vest, accompanied with a black tie and a hankerchief in its pocket.

Ahriman looked at the fourteen year old boy, then at Jacques.

\- "We will discuss it later."

\- Scene Break-

Ahriman originally planned to say 'know your fucking place' but the proposition actually intrigued him. He glanced at Whitley as he followed him to the dining hall. Jacques asked for something that no favors or money could buy. He asked without knowing anything about Ahriman. If only he knew at least a little about the organization Ahriman was once a part of, about the amount of knowledge and archived technologies that Ahriman possessed or about his actual skills and his past.

No lien on Remnant could by the allegiance of the man who wielded the three gates.

They sat at a large dining table.

\- "How's life, Whitley?"

\- "Busy as always. Father entrusted me additional work regarding your mission to Vale."

\- "Yeah. That he did."

\- "I will be keeping in contact with you, providing additional information at the best of my ability."

\- "And I'm expected to tell you about what is happening in Vale. There is not much to add there."

\- "I suppose."

They continued to sit in silence.

\- "Heard your sister left for Beacon."

\- "I suppose it's not exactly news, but yes."

\- "Did she make a scene?"

\- "Well, if you can categorize her fight with an armored knight statue as a scene."

\- "Barbaric, isn't it?" Ahriman said trying his best to imitate Whitley's voice without using cyber implants.

\- "In her case, it was elegant at the same time. Will that be all? There is supposed to a second meeting this evening, and I have my studies."

\- "Well, your thoughts on all this mess?"

Whitley sighed.

\- "In all honesty, this situation was inevitable. With the amount of attacks on father's property, he would eventually resort to calling in the SDC's enforcer."

\- "Is that what he calls me?"

\- "No, but I think that is a proper title for you, considering your employment history."

\- "You don't even know the half of it…" Ahriman muttered.

\- "Anything else?"

\- "Not exactly, just having a conversation." Ahriman looked around then back at Whitley. "So, there have been developments. Apparently, your father thinks of assigning me as your tutor, one of many words I hate."

Whitley raised his eyebrows.

\- "A tutor? That is most unusual. You certainly know a lot, you've proven that… Speaking of, you are one of those rare people that father actually has some respect for."

\- "Doesn't really mean anything to me." He paused. "Not much for you either, I wager."

Whitley smiled.

\- "Regardless, I'm not exactly sure about what this is about. So far, I'm satisfied with my current arrangements."

" _People would kill to have me as mentor in E.Y.E. You don't even know who you are talking with and that's the beauty."_

 **-** "To be fair, I'm not sure myself. There is a lot I could teach you, and don't roll your eyes, I'm talking beyond your regular leg breaking. But, I'm not exactly in this kind of business. I'm letting you know since it does concern you. Regardless of what your dad says, it's up to me first and you second."

\- "Thank you, Ahriman."

Ahriman paused.

\- "Remember that time I made fun of your math teacher?"

\- "How could I forget? He is still asking how did you manage to solve twenty problems in your mind."

\- "I did save you some free time that day… Look, if you get interested in something, anything – give me a call. Biology, electronics, _psi-abilities,_ finance. " _"With his trust issues – I doubt it. But who knows, might as well be paying more attention to him."_

\- "Thank you."

 _\- "_ See you around."

\- "Goodbye, Ahriman."

* * *

" _Well, that happened_."

Ahriman thought to himself, while sitting in a cafe near Atlas Academy. It was aroud two PM, and the cafe was half-empty. He was sitting behind a small table, in the corner of the cafe, away from windows and the sight of the famous Atlas Academy.

 _"This kingdom, always snowing. At least the architecture is nice."_

Taking a sip from his tea, which was still hot, he proceeded to cut off a piece of his cheesecake. With an unhurried motion, he raised the hand with his fork and put the piece in his mouth.

It tasted nice. It wasn't something extraordinary, but it was tasty. And his mouth was still hot after the tea, which only helped to uncover the taste. Another bonus from his cyber body, no matter how hot was the drink, you wouldn't burn yourself. You wouldn't even feel uncomfortable, there was no pain in drinking hot liquids. Although, it is not encouraged to harm yourself by drinking acid. It could still do harm to your insides, even though not as much as in case of being a normal human. Every E.Y.E soldier was modified with messenger's genes, which granted faster reflexes and overall improvement in strength, agility and psi powers. It also sped up the tissue regeneration. It was useful especially for the members of the EYE, whose body was not full of cybernetics... yet. Genetic engineering allowed them surpass the capabilities of normal humans in all forms. Physical or psychological. Organism was no longer vulnerable to the intake of various combat drugs or any other substances. The genetic modification eliminated the possibilities of addiction or harm to the blood vessels or organs. The body was working like a mechanism. The subject felt less pain from injuries. It was perfect start before installing advanced cybertech, which would be upgraded through time, replacing most of the organic tissue with cyber implants and biotech.

" _Still have to visit the general. Haven't seen him in person for a year_."

Ahriman chewed the remains of his cheesecake and asked to bring the bill. After paying with his card, he took his coat and gloves. While putting on his gloves his eyes saw a figure of another waitress, she was carrying a plate with coffee and several small cakes. Eyeing her brown haired bob, and a nice figure from behind, he slowly buttoned his coat, waiting for her to turn around. After the waitress delivered her order, she turned around and her eyes met Ahriman's. A young oval face, probably around 20. Brown eyes and a small nose.

She turned her slightly-build body and continued looking at him. Ahriman smiled and started walking towards the exit. After making 4 steps he turned to the right and touched the entrance's handle.

\- "Have a great day." He turned around, seeing that it was the waitress who wished that for him. She was holding a plate in both of her hands near her waist and was smiling.

\- "Same goes for you."

He opened a door and meat a slow rain of snow drops.

" _What a cute girl._ "

As the he felt the snowy wind touch his synthetic skin, he made his way towards Atlas Academy.

* * *

" _You can do better_." Ahriman thought to himself, sitting in Ironwood's chair. The room was large and there was a huge window behind the general's desk, through which he could observe the rest of the academy complex. Instead of bookshelves, walls had several paintings on them. The desk was metallic just as the drawers. It seemed that several holograms could appear and serve asan interface.

" _Hardware is probably inside. I wonder if there is there's any alcohol in these drawers._ "

He heard the bell ring. In a minute Ironwood will be in his office, he had no more lessons today.

For a moment his thoughts returned to his reflections of how everything that he has been doing for the last three years was nothing compared to his days in E.Y.E. Killing random politicians was somewhat satisfying, but it couldn't compare to his missions for his mentor that Huan and him were doing.

Huan lo Pan and his mentor. Good times. He also remembered Dutch, loyal friend till the very end.

The door's handle turned and he saw Ironwood enter. He wasn't looking good, face looked downwards and was tired with bags under his eyes, accompanied by small flocks of grey hair in his temple areas. He looked up and saw Ahriman, with his legs crossed, sitting in his chair.

For a brief moment, Ironwood's hand rushed toward the holster inside his suit. Before reaching it, however, it stopped.

\- "Ahriman, your presence in my office is... surprising to say the least." He said with a worried tone.

\- "Surprising is that you still think that you can summon me on a whim."

\- "You've received my message.' Ironwood started walking towards his chair.

\- "Obviously." Ahriman replied as thoughts of killing the man in front of him started creeping inside his head. That would be easy. Extremely easy.

\- "You could at least thank me for fabricating the evidence. The death of a council member is no joke."

\- "I'm not an idiot. People are already forgetting it, and changing the bullet is not hard with right connections, or in your case, authority."

\- "I did protect you from further investigation."

\- "You protected yourself, I do not care what the police thinks of the case. If they recognized the bullets, questions about series of political assassinations from two years ago would appear, and officially, the culprit was found and put on trial. He even confessed."

\- "Yes. A faunus terrorist, who turned himself in. Surprisingly, White Fang denied their responsibility or any kind of involvement." Ironwood said with a mocking voice, watching the door. He pressed a button on his display and the lock clicked."

Ahriman sighed. General just locked himself inside with him.

\- "Cut to the point."

\- "Very well. I require you to do something for the Kingdoms."

\- "If it involves more covert ops with a team around Remnant - I'm not interested."

\- "And I'm not asking you to, you've made your point loud and clear the last time we conversed."

\- "It was not about the operations and you know it."

\- "Right now, it is not. The kingdoms are in danger and I have a responsibility to the people. The responsibility that I bear, unlike you, who puts the kingdom's safety at risk just by walking around. Did you really have to kill the guy?"

\- "Lots of people hate politicians, I'm merely the stone they throw."

\- "Don't give me that. You most likely ripped off whoever hired you."

\- "What makes you think I did not kill him by my own accord?"

\- "Experience. Who hired you?"

\- "You don't really expect me to answer that, do you?"

\- "You are in my combat school, Ahriman. Best for you to be careful what you say."

Ahriman smiled.

\- "Indeed. In your office, with a locked door. So tell me, what are your chances against me?"

Ironwood winced and instinctively reached for the panic security button. Yet, his finger stopped right before it. He sighed.

\- "Not today. I still need your help. And this goes beyond the dead councilman."

\- "You don't sound too sad for him either. And In this day and age, can you judge me for charging people extra?"

\- "Even if I did you would not care."

Ironwood took the bottle out of his cabinet.

\- "What are the details? Given the chance, you would be preaching for another hour."

\- "Security consulting."

\- "Are you mocking me right now?"

\- "If only. What do you know about the Vytal Festival?"

\- "I know what it is, is there anything actually important about it?"

Ignoring Ahriman's remarks, Ironwood continued.

\- "This year's celebration will be hosted in Vale, the Amity Colosseum will be moved near the Beacon Academy, where many huntsmen and huntresses will participate in the tournament. And lately, as the time of celebration closes in, I'm growing more and more concerned about the safety of both students and civilians."

\- "All of a sudden? It is held every two years, why would you be concerned now?"

Something was not right. Ahriman gazed inside of Ironwood's mind. It seemed that the general was cautious without even knowing the full capabilities of his companion. His aura was active and Ahriman found his psychic mind bumping into the small barrier of Ironwood's soul. He could overcome it, but it was too dangerous and unnecessary. He could read the current thoughts of people even with their aura active, unless it was exceptionally strong. To this day, he had yet to find one. By asking the right questions, answers will reveal themselves.

Scraps, many thoughts at once. Ahriman was a little surprised by the flow of Ironwoods consciousness. He managed to distinguish certain key words.

 _"Salem/Relics/Ozpin?/Danger/Safety?/Grimm/Terrorists/Army relocation..._

 _"The hell are those? Army relocation? To another kingdom? The fuck are Salem and the Relics?"_

\- "The Vytal festival is a tradition of great importance for all Kingdoms. And tensions in Vale have been rising as of late. I don't want to endanger the civilian lives." The general said, pouring the drink.

 _"To endanger? You're talking like you are responsible for the citizens of Vale..._ "

\- "And what about the Vale's police, or the headmaster of Beacon? I know the rest of the kingdoms have it hard with the whole 'regular military' thing, but they should be prepared for that kind of event."

\- "With the latest Grimm incursions forces are spread very thin, there are not enough Huntsmen and Huntre-

\- "I get it."

James glared at Ahriman with a raised eyebrow.

\- "Do you really have to mock the brave people who protect others from the Grimm?"

\- "Mocking them is a different matter. The name – I hate. Hunter sounds wrong. Huntsmen and huntresses too long and unnecessary."

Ironwood drowned the shot. After a short pause he tore his gaze from the glass.

\- "Well, it has been a year... You haven't reconsidered, have you?"

\- "Of course not. Besides, your special snowflake will kill you if I'm allowed to join. Would do something even worse for giving me a medal."

\- "Winter doesn't have to know anything yet. Since your first confrontation a lot of things have changed, and if I my specialist had at least half of your abilities…"

\- "Calling it a confrontation…"

Ironwood tried to empty his mind and skip another insult from Ahriman. Whatever he said in regards to his best specialist – he did not want to hear. He cursed the day he sent his team of specialists to fight this man.

His hand slowly reached towards the lower the large, crate-like drawer in his desk. After opening it, he pulled another glass out of it. Ahriman looked at the bottle of whiskey.

\- "I expected better."

\- "I keep good bottles at home, wouldn't waste them in flasks or keep them on academy's grounds. During work I have to mix it with coffee."

\- "You are a mess."

Ahriman watched as general poured the drink into his glass again. Ahriman sat silent, waitng for his glass to be filled.

After Ironwood put his bottle aside, he said:

\- "As I said before, a lot of things have changed. But sadly, many people didn't. My old friend is one of them. He is the current headmaster of Beacon, and is to be responsible for this year's celebrations of the Vytal Festival. But I feel that additional measures should be applied."

\- "Throwing your own bunch into the pile?"

Ironwood went silent.

\- "How many?"

\- "How did you know?"

\- "A guess? Ironwood, are you kidding me? During the times when my unit was still active, you had to keep it in a complete secrecy from the council. And the cross-border operations - you do realize that you are planning an invasion?"

\- "It's not an invasion. The council approves of this action. Like myself, they are afraid of the tensions inside and outside of Vale's populated areas. And don't bring up your unit, the council would never approve of such operations, even if they were so successful. Protecting civilians is one thing, but counter-terrorist operations is another.

\- "Pretty sure I did both. And if you took the whole fleet to that shit-stained Island that covers at least half of the current White Fang members and provides them with a good recruiting ground, we would not have a terrorist problem by now."

\- "And what? Occupy another country?! There are innocent people that are just trying to get by. Civilians. Besides, that would only make things worse. The movement would just get more strength from it, not to mention the response from other councils. The Grimm activity sky rockets, and it would be even more difficult holding the island. Not to mention, their leader is an ex-member with his own history. Maybe if you actually stayed, things would be much easier. You left just before the final assault on their high leader headquarters, destroying months of hard earned intelligence!" Ironwood finally snapped and slammed the fists on the table, standing up.

\- "Intelligence that I gained. You ruined the magic yourself. And after you insulted me, you should be thankful to be still alive." Ahriman said, drowning the shot.

\- "Insulted you!? I offered you to stay in the military as an official. Offered you a damn medal, your own unit!"

\- "To be your fucking bootlick?!" Now Ahriman stood. "Your army is shit Ironwood, your academy is shit, your specialists – are idiots. If you can't do anything on your own – I have no interest in sorting out your mess further."

For a moment Ironwood was ready to start a fight when he suddenly both of them eased up and sat back. For several seconds they just stared at each other with barely visible anger. Then, Ironwood refilled the drinks.

\- "The army is good. We protect the people from the Grimm and we certainly don't have to be judged by someone with your standards. Or sink to the level of someone who is ready to start the second great war."

\- "Just continue with your master plan on protecting Ozpin from his own incompetence."

\- "I didn't say that he was incompetent."

\- "But you don't think that he can provide the required level of security for the event."

\- "He could, if the circumstances were the same as before. This time - I need you to ensure the safety of the Vytal Festival. You will cooperate with him on this subject. I will contact him and introduce you as a security consultant. Your task is to expose any threats that endanger the celebration. You will, of course, report of anything you will find, but other than that, you are free to act on your own accord."

\- "It is not the first celebration that was held in Beacon, what are the circumstances that you mentioned?"

\- "Do you know what is happening in Vale right now?"

\- "Dust robberies and occasional White Fang? Shame that it seems so normal nowadays."

\- "You do realize that Torchwick is most likely working for the White Fang? The amount of dust they stole is enough to supply a small army, provided they have equipment to make ammunition and explosives. And that is just in Vale."

" _And guess where they make them. Which place has enough space to house a factory, has equipment and is far away from the prying eyes? Looks like my hideout near Mountain Glenn really needs my attention."_

\- "If you say so. Although 'with' is a better word. Someone like him wouldn't work with terrorists, unless something big is coming up and it is a life or death for him. Or something worse."

\- "And that is what I'm talking about. That is why I'm bringing my army once the Vytal festival starts."

\- "Army? In a month? Still can't believe that the council approved. So you want me to scout for any threats before you arrive? "

\- "Yes and no. Like I said, you are free to act on your own as long as your report to me and do your job. As an employer - I will make decisions based on your reports. But knowing you - it will be easier to just point at the problem and let you do everything. I need to you to dispose of any potential threats, not just expose them to me. For that, I'm willing to hire you once again. And put a blind eye on your last case."

\- "Once I'm done there won't be a reason to bring your army. But why? Shouldn't Vale deal with them? It is not exactly Atlas' problem."

Ahriman once again used his telepathy.

 _Endanger/Relics/People/Ozpin/Safety?/Maiden/Amber/Responsibility_

He couldn't read any clear thoughts. So many at once, like a fountain coupled with small distortion that came from aura. And these words?

 _"What the hell? Are they keeping something in Vale?"_

\- "Ironwood." Ahriman frowned and looked at the general with a serious face. "What is actually at stake here?"

Ironwood's face changed a little.

\- "People's lives. Like always. Different kingdoms have the same enemies. And it is responsibility of people like me to protect them. Something you would know if you were in my shoes."

\- "You will give the 'responsibility talk' to your children. I make my own choices and know enough about consequences. Do not pretend to know me."

\- "I don't, I know what I know which is why I called you. And right now, I'm making one of those choices. And I need you to make one too."

Ahriman didn't answer. He sat there, pretending to be deep in thought. Seconds later, he relied:

\- "Alright. I'll help you out."

\- "Excellent."

\- "I won't say no to extra cash, and the weather is much better in Vale."

\- "I will ready a Bull-extra cash?"

\- "I will get there by myself." Ahriman rose from his chair. "After I charge the first half. You can go and make up the story for Ozpin."

\- "Should've expected that. And the price?"

\- "Two million."

\- "What?! Are you serious?!"

\- "Mobilizing and moving an army across Remnant will cost much more, maybe you won't even have to do it. I'm not even talking about the cost of those shitty airships. Hell, I bet those politicians spend more money on hookers."

\- "And how am I going to explain the spending?"

\- "They trust you, don't they? Especially after you 'closed' the assassination cases. If you care that much, you can hire me yourself. Shouldn't a person who is in charge of the military, academy and two council seats have that amount of money?

Ironwood sat in silence while Ahriman was putting on his gloves. As he began buttoning his coat, he heard a reply.

\- "Fine. I will see what I can do."

\- "Alright. I will contact you tomorrow, and provide you the necessary information. In the meantime, you can warn Ozpin that you're sending help, I take it he doesn't know about the relocation?"

\- "Correct."

Ahriman's palm reached his forehead and he sank his fingers into his dermal sheath, rubbing it. There might be a scene later, and questions may arise. None of his concern, he reminded himself. A bunch of old men can say whatever they want to the general, as long as it was not about him. He made a mental note of looking through Beacon's staff list.

Old men? Yeah, he was certainly not young even for people from his time. Far from it, when most of your flesh is replaced, age stops worrying you as much as before. His dermal sheath would preserve his looks through years yet to come, making him look if he was still in his early thirties, depending on a person who looks. For a moment he wondered what was the life-spawn of an E.Y.E. operative. Supposed to last much, much longer than average humans, cybernetics and genetic engineering would keep his body fresh and powerful for many, many decades, provided he wouldn't die from unnatural causes. Hell, he was the living proof of it. Akmal, was even older – and he was a member of the Secreta since a long time ago by the historical standards. Necrocybermancy procedure also made sure that the life with such a high amount of cybernetics was the opposite of dangerous. It made a person the perfect cybernetic being and opened even more ways to get closer to the divine. The doors of immortality were already open and with the power of the mortal substitution – he was as close to it as he could get.

When he reached the door, he turned around.

\- "And Ironwood?"

-"Yes, Ahriman?"  
-"If it comes down to this - make sure you leave some forces in Atlas, before you come."

Closing the door after him, he started walking towards academy's exit, while avoiding janitors and wandering students.

* * *

 _"Moron."_

Leaving the Academy's territory, Ahriman checked the time. He still had a little more than five hours until the meeting. Measuring the amount of time he will require to reach the Schnee Estate, he decided to spend some time somewhere nice and go other the details. He rembered that there was a great steakhouse near the center of the city. Taking the scroll that he modified, he opened the taxi app, and dialed the destination. On the road he decided to watch the news on the dustnet, after reading several articles about SDC, he decided to switch to culture segment. Before he could, however, read an article about youth talents, the cab has arrived.

As he entered the building, he noticed that they have made renovations. It looked different from what he remembered, they changed the lightning and switched table locations. Also - new walls. It looked nice.

After he gave his coat while avoiding showing weapon holsters under his suit, Ahriman was greeted by a smiling woman, who offered him a table. The restaurant looked busy, yet calm, with many well-dressed people discussing something at their tables. He, once again, felt glad that this place was rather expensive and there were no families with small children. The food was delicious, and the employees were pretty. But he felt like there was a reason for him coming here. Ahriman prepared himself for several hours of unhurried meal and calm plan-making, waiting for something to happen somewhere in the middle.

Choosing a large table in the smoking section, he felt cigar aroma when he was approaching his table. Smoke didn't bother him. Tobacco products do not present any danger for cyborgs that can filter toxins, and after all, he enjoyed an occasional smoke from time to time. The cyber brain appreciated those moments of nicotine relaxation, while nervous control and additional augumentations as well as parts of his cyber brain prevented unwanted addiction or harmful effects to any organs, which were either modified or replaced with bionics anyway.

After he ordered a beefsteak and red wine he started making mental notes while munching a white bread muffin.

 _" Hell, I'm actually considering it. A disciple and a mentor."_

Yet, his mood was dampened by his conversation with the general. He soon returned to the same question he was asking himself for the last three and a half years.

That would be a gamble. And he remembered the one he lost before – his greatest failure.

He gritted his teeth remembering what happened all those years ago. It felt like centuries.

The artifact was not on Mars, even worse - the damn thing may not have existed at all. And the horrible truth sank in his mind completely only after shooting his mentor four times in the head with BK 444. With people that he called family dead, and friends and allies sacrificed for the cause.

But he didn't deny his guilt, he decided to accept what he had done, and live with it... eventually. Maybe Akmal will manage to sort out his mess.

These three years on Remnant were the most peaceful in his life. The Grimm or occasional firefights didn't matter to him. Was he really ready to trade this dream for an actual future?

 _"Guilt is a hungry animal, but acceptance is not a nice one."_

He drank some wine and tried very hard not to think about it, switching the topic.

He remembered the upper class section of Vale and beautiful establishments. He had a hidden flat that was rather luxurious, he might as well spend several days there. After all, he didn't have to interact with Beacon's staff every day. And since Mountain Glenn was in Vale's territory, he did have several places available for him in the kingdom. He couldn't, after all, keep all his weapons near his ship in Mountain Glenn. Supply points and safehouses were important, he actually thought about incorporating the rocket packs that academy students used, but it was to possible to trace it, even with very basic surveillance in all four kingdoms.

While it was possible to trace and record phone calls as well as Scroll users, he theorized that it would take too many resources and manpower for the kingdoms. Even Atlas wouldn't be able to keep track of every citizen. Recording all information on them would simply be impossible for the providers, even if they were forced by the law.

He remembered how he utilized surveillance protocols to track terrorists while working with Ironwood and his team, comprised of regular soldiers drawn from other units.

 _"While I'm waiting, I might as well make use of my time and check info about people at Beacon."_

But his mind went back to Whitley and the possibilities.

 _"So much potential. But for now, I should care more about my assignments. Work will keep my mind clear of too many speculations."_

Ahriman heard the live music start. He took out his scroll, and typed several keywords into search engine.

 _"Beacon academy... there was a time when I didn't even use a scroll, now I just use a modified one. So, built around 80 years ago, several generations of hun- yada, yada."_

" _Whoever designed this place should be hanged, the amount of small towers is just unnecessary and impractical. Western part of Vale... They really need to name their cities differently._

 _"That's a large chunk of territory... anything on the news?"_

Spending around five minutes flipping through recent news while eating freshly baked bread, he noticed the headmaster's name appear from time to time.

 _"Don't they use the color tradition? How old is this guy?"_

He wanted to search for more detail, but saw his waiter arriving with a large steak, wine glass and a bottle.

\- "Thank you, leave the menu."

\- "Of course." The waiter nodded, and left after serving the meal and cutlery.

Feeling a fresh taste of his filet mignon, he chewed slowly. After swallowing the meat dribbled in sauce, he smiled. He took a sip of wine. Alcohol entered his body and his blood vessels.

Reconfiguring his bionic liver and cyber brain to not suppress the intoxication, he continued his meal.

In less than ten minutes, he had already finished, yet his body could use more nutrients, he felt his hunger unsatisfied and took a look at the menu.

After ordering another steak as well as more wine, he glanced at his scroll once again.

 _"So he is the third headmaster of this academy, but he has a strange look... Like if he is both young and old at the same time, and this hair color doesn't help. Aura effects, maybe? It is good for your body. Hm... What about the rest of the staff?"_

He headed to the official website, looking at the list.

 _"What's this, why would they need history? Didn't they learn that in basic schools?_

 _"So...Grimm studies."_

He looked at the photo of a rather short man, with an impressive moustache.

 _"Professor Peter Port, a renowned hunts-don't care."_

He skipped several other teachers.

 _"History, Grimm studies, dust studies, aren't they supposed to fight there? Oh, combat practice."_

He came across a picture of an adult woman, with light blond hair that was assembled into a bun with the rest of hanging freely around her head. She wore glasses, and a top with a large cutout above her breast area. Ahriman also noticed the presence of a purple cape behind her.

He looked at the info part.

 _"Glynda Goodwitch... Graduated Beacon with Honours, under headmaster... Ozpin?" How old is this guy? They didn't show his age."_

His mind recalled several words from his conversation with Ironwood.

" _Relics... Salem? And what did he mean by maidens?"_

His thoughts were, however, interrupted when someone approached him from behind, with several men in suits. Not wasting time for greetings, she sat in front of him with a deep frown on her face.

The attention from customers suddenly shifted to their table. After a moment, they continued their meals, with some of them looking at Ahriman's sudden companion and two bulky men in suits, standing close to the table.

The woman continued to drill Ahriman with her eyes, but received no response from him.

Ahriman flipped the menu's page. His gaze shifted to woman's face. He slowly turned his head looking at the backs of two men. They were even taller than Ahriman, who was around 6'4 himself, and was even taller in heavy armor.

" _Probably someone else is near the entrance."_ Ahriman thought, noticing that the performance stopped. People around him tried very hard not to pay attention to the upcoming scene.

He looked at the white haired woman in front of him and calmly said.

\- "Mrs. Schnee, this is quite a surprise."

\- "I expected one of my husband's henchmen to look different."

\- "Than I'm sorry to disappoint you. However, I don't work full time for him, so I doubt that I can be addressed the same way as your gorillas."

The men in question turned around revealing hardened faces and very athletic bodies. While Ahriman's real look was hidden under dermal sheath, the outlines of his cyber body mimicked those of a well-built athlete. Though Willow's bodyguards looked like heavy weight champions, fit to guard the wife of the SDC's proprietor.

Ahriman looked at them and gave a small smile.

\- "But you do work for him. And I expect you to answer my questions."

Ahriman saw the waiter approaching with a bottle of wine. As he was about to refill his glass, Willow said:

\- "Leave the bottle."

\- "Did you ask Klein to recommend me this place so you could meet with me?"

Willow tasted the wine. Her expression loosened a bit.

\- "Maybe."

\- "He seemed too pleased when I told him I know this place when I was leaving your estate. And considering that your family prefers establishments that are more difficult to vis-"

\- "So you spoke with Jacques."

Ahriman glared.

" _So this is going to be one of 'those' talks."_

\- "I did."

\- "And what exactly you were discussing?"

\- "Nothing that would interest you. After all, you are not involved in any of his business affairs. For better or worse."

He smiled after spelling the last part. If she wanted to ruin his meal, he might as well ruin her day.

He looked at her. She was younger than Jacques but alcoholism and stress left its mark. Not on the outside though... Surpisingly, she was in a very good shape, considering her habits and age. He couldn't say that she was unattractive, she was the complete opposite, to say the least. However, after seeing photos of her before marrying Jacques, he considered her to be more of a shadow of her former, younger self. It was his first time meeting her in person, and he couldn't deny that a part of that young still remained in this more regal version of her. Or did she become cold after her years of marriage? He didn't really care.

 _"She didn't get the joke. Shame."_

Disappointed, he stared at Willow while his face relaxing until it bore an expression of complete indifference.

\- "My husband likes to boast about his achievements, I wonder how many people like you he has to do all the dirty work."

\- "Was that an insult, or an actual question? Not to mention, what part of 'I work for your husband' you don't understand?" _"Dirty work. Since when saving White Fang's hostages is considered a low thing to do?"_

\- "A rhetorical one, but like you said - I'm not a part of his business affairs. You are. And you are crossing the line."

\- "You are not the first person to tell me that. How exactly?"

\- "My children."

\- "Good for you to have them."

\- "Don't test me. I will not let my third child become a part of your schemes. My husband may consider them nothing but the next generation, but I will not allow them to be used as tools. Especially Whitley."

 _"Yeah, right."_

\- "I assure you, I merely spoke with him several times, nothing more."

\- "And I'm supposed to believe that? I know your kind, you are a dirty rat that tries to get close to people and manipulate them in a way that benefits you. And now, you have chosen Whitley of all people. What did you tell him? If you are trying to use him to advance your place under my husband's favor - then I must disappoint you, it won't work. He does not seem to care about any of us anymore."

Ahriman let out a small laugh.

\- "Oh. Thank you for the insight into your family matters that I didn't ask for. You must've had a previous experience with such people, otherwise you wouldn't throw insults in my face with so much confidence." Ahriman's jaws clenched and his face hardened.

Willow's face turned into a scowl outmatching Ahriman's.

\- "Look, can we get this over with? I wanted to enjoy this peaceful atmosphere for at least one more hour, without alcoholics throwing a tantrum about their dysfunctional family."

He felt a strong hand landing on his shoulder.

\- "We should probably speak outside, while Mrs. Schnee awaits a proper answer from you. And an apology"

Ahriman was facing a dilemma. Either intimidate them here or follow them and beat her bodyguards outside. Preferably without making much noise. Judging their thoughts - there was another one near the entrance awaiting them. But he was the only one with a gun.

\- "Yes, we should also have a smoke, the second one said."

\- "This is a smoking area, dumb fuck." Replied Ahriman, looking at him. He then looked back at Willow and forced a shit eating smile. "Very well, Mrs. Schnee, I will return to you after an exchange of courtesy with your escort." He spat.

-Approximately two minutes later, outside, near the back entrance-

As a person named Jerry was putting on his brass knuckles, two of his companions were dealing with Ahriman. One was holding him at gunpoint, and the other one searching him.

Just when the buffoon touched the holster under Ahriman's suit, he received a very fast punch in his Celiac Plexus. While the man's front press muscles were very well-developed, the punch from Ahriman's cyber hand made a man bend in half and helplessly gasp for a breath. Meanwhile, the person holding Ahriman at gunpoint tried to fire, only to find the safety switch of his gun on, despite him rechecking it. While he tried to pull the switch, that somehow didn't budge, Ahriman kicked the bent man in the face with his knee, effectively breaking the most of his skull bones.

As Jerry looked at his companion falling to the ground, he couldn't think of anything better then to run up to Ahriman, and try to punch him in the face with his knuckles. Catching his fist with his left hand, Ahriman tightened his grip around the palm, breaking attacker's hand and a weapon. Before the victim could cry in pain, the second hand grabbed his neck, and with ease, Ahriman pulled up Jerry in the air and tossed him into the companion who was still trying to arm his gun.

Approaching them with fast pace, Ahriman quickly punched both of them in their faces with his fists. He considered giving them several kicks in the belly with his leg beforehand, but decided to restrain himself. He did not want to cause too much damage.

Now that all three of his attackers were unconscious, he decided to look what they were carrying.

Only one of them had a gun. It seemed like the rest left their weapons in the car, so they wouldn't have to carry it in the restaurant.

 _"You make me look bad."_

He took the gun. He recognized a small caliber pistol popular with both police and civilians alike.

Quickly unloading the magazine and pulling the slide to eject the remaining bullet, he threw the gun and the magazine into the trash can nearby.

Good thing that he had no finger prints.

As he approached the table, he met a surprised look from Willow, which soon turned into a mix of anger and fear.

 _"It is amazing how many emotions this woman can portray just by looking at you. Jacques really aimed high, I'll give him that."_

He sat and looked at her with his left eyebrow slightly raised and his face unmoving. He noticed his waiter passing by.

\- "Bill please. And also..." He lowered his tone making the waiter lower his head to hear him. "Could you please call an ambulance. The man outside is not feeling good." The PSI command echoed in the mind of the waiter, making him do exactly as Ahriman said.

\- "Of course, do you require anyth-"

\- "Don't worry, I'll stay with her." He shifted his gaze to Willow. As the waiter left, he asked:

\- "What was the point of this?"

\- "You have a nerve to ask? You really enjoy playing dumb don't you?"

\- "Dumb? I'm not the one who's playing dumb here."

\- "You dare to insult me even further?!"

\- "I'm stating the facts. You have spent last decade in your own small world, interacting only with servants and booze. And now, you decided to intimidate me."

\- "I was protecting the family"

\- "More like a desperate attempt to reinforce your own status quo, if we can call it that."

\- "You will not speak of me in that manner! You know nothing about my family or me! It is scum like you who-"

\- "If you compare your husband to me, you must really hate him."

\- "Is that so? Than pray tell me, with whom should I compare him?"

\- "Yourself. Compared to him, you have no purpose in Schnee family."

Willow was now in a silent fury.

\- "Comparing to him, you have done nothing for the family. Your children hate you, you play no role in your father's company and you are a completely foreign person for the media." Said Ahriman with a blank face. Yet the words hit Willow like nails.

\- "And how come this is my fault?! Do you think I wanted this to turn out this way?! I loved him. My father liked him! And after years of marriage, after three children - he tells me that he married me only for the money.!"

Ahriman turned his face around for a moment, rolling his eyes. He was certainly not fit for a marriage counceling. He also didn't want to attract extra attention. Thankfully, the people around him tried their hardest to ignore the impending scene.

" _Just…Stop talking..."_

\- "Was that the moment when both of you snapped?"

\- "Both?" Asked Winter.

\- "Look, not playing the devil's advocate here, but I'm pretty sure that he loved you. Just said that in the momentum? You've been married for more than twenty years and have three kids. You had to have some kind of connection before." Ahriman said, drinking the wine. "Unless he wanted a son, of course." He pointed out.

Surprisingly, that calmed Willow down, somewhat. She grabbed the glass and continued drinking.

\- "He must've. I do remember him playing with Winter when he was younger. When I was younger…and everything was just so different."

\- "Then he started changing, didn't he?" _"Why am I doing this…"_

\- "I…Maybe running the company takes the tall, but to become so cold. "The once peaceful…"

She air quoted the word.

\- "…White Fang did not help. The hell did they expect from the mining job? He pays everyone the same, wherever you are a human or a half-animal." She said, drinking.

\- "Look, I don't really care-"

\- "Cheap labor is meant to be cheap and not always safe. Could also blame the council for not making the necessary laws or enforcing them. But I have to say, he could give the old Nicholas a run for his money with that kind of business expansion…"

She drowned another glass.

\- "May he rest in peace. What is with men in this family? The one before ran around the world long enough to die and leave the family while marrying me to someone who ruined it." Willow finished after him.

\- "Change of generations. And you know that yours won't be in power forever. Since at least one of your daughters has inherited your attitude, and the other one is in her rebellious age, they are not exactly his favorite, I wager." Ahriman said, trying to change the subject back to the original and not just wipe her memory and be on his way.

\- "They both did what they had to do, neither of them wanted to stay in this environment."

\- "Their life choices are none of my business." Ahriman replied. "But now you know who remains - your only son. Jacques' only son, who has yet to disappoint his father. And I can't speak for the rest of your kids, but he is not really fond of you. Hated parents exit the scene first after the new generation steps in."

\- "I guess…I'm also the one to blame for failing to raise him properly. Weiss was ten when I finally…"

\- "Became...dependant?"

\- "I don't need your pity. Addicted. I know. But that does not mean that I will just let you appear, and manipulate him to benefit you, not himself or my father's company."

Ahriman smiled sadly.

\- "Wishful thinking. Tell me, if you hate your so much, would you feel better if the SDC was in ruins?"

Willow was once again surprised. Was that what she wanted? No it wasn't... Or was it? She had spent years hating her husband, maybe she really wanted to see him fall that badly? Was that her wish?

\- "Hmm. That would mean the end of the world for you and your children too, I know. I can see where this comes from. Like I said before, you're lacking any form of control. It is indeed sad to be you."

He then took his glass of wine and drank a little from it.

\- "But I want you to know that I'm not your enemy. Neither an enemy to your family or company."

A small pause ensued. Ahriman continued:

\- "Honestly, Whitley is too smart to be manipulated. And I wouldn't want to corrupt the mind of a young boy. There are many attractive girls his age that would kill to be with him. Too bad for them, I guess."

\- "Young love...I remember mine, it was beautiful. It is supposed to be. Doesn't mean you would not try to take advantage. I confess, I've seen you around before in the mansion. Just what kind of work you do for my husband if you actually met him in person?" Willow said, rolling wine in her glass, feeling more relaxed.

\- "Most of the time making sure that no harm comes to the company. I am a security consultant." Ahriman sipped the wine from his glass. "Sometimes to your husband and son. Haven't met Weiss before. Saw Winter a couple of times somewhere else, can't remember." He lied. "Kind of reminds me of you. I'm going to bet that domino effect applies to your younger daughter."

\- "The academy thing? At least she went against Jacques. Not sure if that was the right direction, though." Willow sighed. "She is as gentle as a flower. If it was not for Winter, she would also act like one. At least she won't have to serve, she can just return after four years."

\- "You are worried about her."

\- "Wouldn't any remotely responsible parent be? Still better than being married to some councilman's kid."

\- "Married off? That is a bit too much. There are cases like that, but she is technically one of the heirs. And come on? Jacques Schnee, just giving away his daughter to some arrogant little shit to play around with for some shady partnership? He may as well take back his old family name. He did let her go to the academy. She still has her inheritance."

" _For now."_

Willow sighed deeply.

\- "Ah… The worst thing is that I'm not even sure anymore how far will he go. I feel like I lost touch for the last years. Do you know anything about that?"

\- "Look, Mrs. Schnee… From my experience…with others, it is best not to mix family and business." As he said that, the waiter brought the bill.

\- "You are evading my question." Said Willow, taking a pack of cigarette tes from her purse.

\- "I do. I know things about people. And even you, who distanced yourself from your children, know them. In a way, at least."

A sad smile, appeared on Willow's face. She took her glass of wine and drowned what remained of the wine in it.

\- "It is Willow, actually. And you are?" she said with a cigarette in her mouth.

\- "Ahriman." She did not notice when the hand with a lighter appeared in front of her. She looked at the eyes. Silver circles spinning around the irises, which had a very light blue color in them. Like if they were small lights. Ahriman lighted his own cigarette.

\- "What is it you want from my son? Be honest with me."

\- "Can you just consider it as a job from your husband? Your family members always make everything sound more complicated that it is. Working with corpos is one thing, but family issues coupled with business is embarrassing."

She sighed. "Ahriman, I said before that I don't need your pity. But you know how far my husband may go for my company. You yourself said that I have no control over things." She once again drank from her glass. "I know what my husband asked. Will you at least make sure that he turns out good? Not like my husband. It is the only thing I can do now, ask you as a mother."

Willow's face was now full of sorrow.

\- "I'm just working with him. Maybe Klein told you something about our conversation and the one I had with Jacques. Whitley is damn smart. Time with his tutors brought results. He is sharp, cold and intelligent. I have nothing bad to say about your son. You should understand that I did a lot of jobs for SDC. Not all of them simple. Maybe that's why your husband wanted me available. I guess… it is a good thing you still care."

He did lots of work for SDC. While he never took sides and preferred to stay as a neutral party on Remnant, Ahriman sometimes needed to keep his head busy. He worked on SDC's security issues, went on missions, investigated people. He was far more than a simple enforcer and yet he preferred to keep his circle of employers as small as possible. Money problems could be solved just by doing something by himself alone. For now – SDC was enough, Atlas was something of an experience, something to remind him who he once was. Yet, compared to his time in E.Y.E it was just a child's play. His most important issue was not to let people know his own limits.

\- "And I'm not thinking about accepting anything other than the regular job from your husband. And you can be sure that he cannot force me to do anything."

Willow relaxed, hearing these reassuring words.

\- "I do still care about him…But, I think that not really that much as used too. Things are so different than they used to be."

\- "True. Showing parental care by eliminating harmful influence will kill two birds with one stone. Though, I have to say, this conversation is even more surreal than the one I had with Jacques regarding that."

Willow laughed.

\- " I'm a horrible mother, am I not?" She actually smiled as she inhaled more smoke.

\- "And I'm a horrible person."

He gently took her palm with both of his hand. Willow felt embrace of a cold skin.

\- "Willow, I'm not interested in ruining your family or company. Or taking advantage anyway."

His eyes shone with gold for a moment, signaling the partial use of the hypnotic gate.

She now looked at him with red eyes. Ahriman felt like he couldn't stay any longer. He hated when women cried and this situation was starting to bring bad memories.

\- "Need me to walk you to your car?"

\- "You have cold hands."

\- "Come, let's go."

She could only comply.

They hastily exited the restaurant. Ahriman saw then lights of the ambulance shining not far.

\- "I guess this is not what I expected…."

\- "Can't blame you for that. Sometimes you must hear the right things." He said.

\- "I also meant you winning against my bodyguards, but… Can I ask you for one last thing?"

Ahriman pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

\- "Are you sure?"

\- "I need it. I want to feel like those years ago, just this once." They were standing there in their coats. It was already getting dark, the snow was falling on Ahriman's hair, as both looked at each other. Their faces were now closing.

\- "Please." She whispered.

Ahriman was silent. The rings in his eyes slowed down and his breath came to a halt. The small blue lights went out, making his eyes look lifelessly grey. Just for a moment, they shined with gold light again.

\- "No."

* * *

She did leave right after their conversation at the restaurant.

The next several hours were spent on going through the trade center from which Ahriman could call Klein to pick him up and return him to the mansion. Ahriman aimlessly wondered through rather well-designed floors, occasionally visiting stores that caught his glance. While exiting the store that sold scrolls he decided to visit the cinema.

It played a movie starring Spruce Willis. Something about huntsmen and a secret service. Ahriman's eye ran through the pamphlet. He still had time.

But the movie had yet to impress. Ahriman left somewhere in the middle, when couldn't take movie's plot. And the special effects were so-so.

He ended his thoughts on this experience with a throw of an empty beer bottle. Not even looking at a trash can that was five meters behind him. And yet he hit the spot. As he thought about other uses of his telekinetic powers, he checked the time. It was just the right time to call Klein, considering the time on the road.

\- Scene break-

There were four people sitting in the large room, at the dinner table in the residence. There was Jacques, Whitley, Ahriman and a middle-aged woman who went by the name of Brenda. Ahriman has seen her before. She was an accountant, a very good accountant. When extra tax-free money was required, she was the one who organized the laundering and tax evasion. Again, nothing unfamiliar for Ahriman, who actually helped her out a few time. Same goes for this conversation. It was indeed a meeting. For the last fifteen minutes Jacques was rehearsing the details of the operation, information about Ahriman's contact in Vale and the support that will be provided, before Brenda arrived.

\- "Bernard Brown." Ahriman looked at the paper file that had details about the director of the dust industrial complex that was close to Vale. Originally, every dust mining facility had its own director who reported to the regional manager. And they reported directly to Jacques and were the members of the board of directors. Barney was somewhat special.

Administiring largest dust mining complex on Sanus, that had monthly shipments of Dust delivered all around Vale, he had established the most efficient facility in the history of SDC. The small mine grew after they have found additional deposits of dust that could be mined for at least a decade further.

Now, it was the largest complex that held hundreds of workers and dust refining specialists. More than a dozen buildings and a lot of expensive equipment. It was starting to turn into a small town where workers lived and several chain businesses started appearing, establishing small shops and offering products.

The security issue however, had some history. With the increased terrorist attacks, better security was required. And kingdom's council tolerated that. But a year and a half ago or so, SDC started reforming its own security wing. Jacques' influence and some help from Ahriman and his hypnotic powers allowed them to employ military grade weapons that they themselves produced in association and for Atlas military. The factory now employed private security contractors that were under SDC's orders. Ironically, most of them are ex-soldiers from Atlas. They even had a 4-man team of hunters on payroll.

The base was off-limits to unauthorized personnel and SDC had mineral rights to the territory. They have dug in deeply.

\- " Can we trust him?"

\- "He is good. I've contacted him and explained the situation. He will provide logistical support as well as important commentary, if you require. However, the factory is the one which suffered from the attacks. Shipments have been stolen in the past months. Notably, the prototypes that were supposed to be delivered to the military. I expect you to prevent further incidents, should they continue during your assignment."

\- "It says here that they also manufacture your robots there. And my responsibilities regarding Brown?"

\- "You have none to him. Only make sure not to attract unwanted attention."

\- "That also falls on his shoulders."

\- "Other than that, you will be reporting directly to Whitley. He will relay all the necessary information to me."

Jacques looked at his son. Whitley looked determined. Ahriman just groaned in his mind.

" _Family businessmen…"_

\- "I will, father. For the good of the company."

\- "Barney is good, but I think he should not be concerned with some of the details of this operation. Plus, he has enough on his shoulders already."

\- "Indeed. He knows the bare necessities. Our specialists have established a secure channel for you and Whitley, so he may contact you when required. The number will be provided."

\- "Speaking of my assignment, we need to discuss the last detail."

Jacques took out a fancy pen and a small list of high quality paper. After scribbling something into it, he handed it to Ahriman face-down.

Ahriman looked at the number.

\- "Can I take your pen for a second?"

Jacques raised his brow but handed Ahriman his pen with a small confusion visible on his face.

Ahriman took the pen. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but compensated with its looks. He paused for several seconds.

\- "The lower number is for the optional objective?"

Jacques nodded in anticipation. He felt a cold in his stomach.

Ahriman continued to think for a second, then crossed out the first and the second line on the card and wrote his own number. After that, he handed it back to Jacques.

Jacques received it, and looked at it with a mixed expression of relief and annoyance at the same time. He turned his head towards the accountant and showed her the piece of paper.

She fixed her glasses and stared for several seconds. After that, she gave a slight nod. Jacques looked at Whitley, then at Ahriman. With a sigh, he said:

\- "It is acceptable." He smiled. "Before you depart - a toast."

He rose his glass. So did Brenda and Whitley. Despite his age, Whitley still had wine in his glass.

\- "For the future of this company!"

\- "And Remnant. After all, SDC will be here for a long time." Said Ahriman, raising his glass and looking at Whitley. So did Jacques.

\- Scene change-

They were walking on a road to the northern part of the estate, where the landing pad big enough for a bullhead was built. Instead of a bullhead, Ahriman saw a bigger and a faster dropship made for the transportation of both soldiers and cargo. He saw two men in vests holding assault rifles standing near the entrance of the ship. Once they saw Jacques, there was a visible surprise on their faces. They were dressed rather lightly, not warm enough for an endless winter that reigned in Atlas. Besides light vests, they were in desert camo pants and short-sleeved shirts as well as helmets with mics.

\- "These men are contractors that are supposed to be in Vacuo tomorrow evening. The pilot will make a short stop in Vale and reunite with the rest of the reinforcements, that way you will be delivered without suspicions. Barney will handle the rest." Said Jacques.

\- "Will look like a refueling. Smart. What's wrong in Vacuo?"

\- "Everything, as usual. Fang's agitation drives some of the masses uneasy."

\- "They do have a crowd there. Do I have to intervene later?"

Jacques raised his hands in a protest, smiling.

\- "No. It's nothing our security can handle." He sighed. "Enough talk, commence operation."

With these words Jacques approached the armed men, who were at this point shivering from the cold and barked out several orders. He then looked at Ahriman.

\- "Think about my offer."

Ahriman nodded and followed the two men inside.

Inside, there were two rows of seats as well as additional space for the equipment closer to the pilot's room.

\- "You're the guy that we are supposed to take in, huh?" Said the bearded guy that was siting close to the ramp."

The man studied Ahriman for a second. Looking as his coat and gloves, as well as a tie.

\- "You corporate?"

\- "Not exactly."

\- "Specialist?"

\- "Nope."

\- "Well, whoever you are, we don't have any seats left. Guess it will be a six-hour flight for you on your two. Unless you want to have some dirt on your coat."

The rest of the seated soldiers laughed.

Suddenly, the door to the pilot seats opened, and a uniformed pilot in a helmet walked in.

\- "Okay, since our new passenger doesn't have the comm link, I'll be exp-"

His speech suddenly came to a halt when he saw Ahriman's face. The pilot was in a helmet, but Ahriman could see a familiar pair of eyes widen. He continued to stare at him for several seconds. The laughter died out. The pilot then adressed Ahriman.

\- "There's a second seat available, I'm the only pilot right now. You can stay there ." He said. Ahriman followed him.

\- Line Break-

Five minutes later, the ship was already in the air. Ascending above the clouds to escape the possible snow and rain.

\- "So you work for the SDC now, Jack."

\- "Yeah, after you left, my official contract was over, and there was no purpose staying in our unit." Said Jack, without his helmet on, so none of the passengers could hear their conversation if he accidentally pushed the talk button.

Jack was a young well-built man with short brown hair without a particular hairstyle. He had hazel eyes, attractive face and was considered to be very young to be in the military, being only 24 he already had 5 years of contract behind him, not to mention the training course.

\- "Please don't tell me that you are blaming me. You were the one who enjoyed flying the ships with our team."

\- "Well, many times it was just you. But yes, I did. I'm not sad though, life has been alright so far."

\- "So how did you end up here?"

\- "General helped out a bit. After the unit has been dissolved most of our guys returned to their branches. After I served until the end of my contract, Ironwood has offered to write a recommendation letter to SDC, who were actively recruiting. You don't have many pilots with as much experience as I have, so they accepted me. After 7 months, here I am."

\- "Probably wanted to keep the tabs on you. Anything from the rest of the team?"

\- "Maybe, I can understand his intentions. Nothing about the guys, we are not really in touch with each other after you left so suddenly. I heard some of them are on AD, but have been moved somewhere. Probably most of them will quit after receiving the bonus from the general.

\- "Good for them. Would do the same thing. How's your sister by the way?"

Jack's face loosened a little.

\- "She's fine, making a full recovery. I left her with my grandparents for now. They wouldn't be able to support her by myself so I'm sending them monthly payments."

\- "What about prosthetics?"

\- "The general have sent it for her."

\- "That wasn't necessary for him. Guess he really values your commitment."

Jack didn't react to sarcasm.

\- "I don't complain. I have a job, enough money for a decent life."

He paused.

\- "And my family. Or what's left of it. Thanks to you."

\- "Don't mention it."

Jack went silent, but then smiled.

\- "Well, you asked how I was."

\- "It is actually nice to see a familiar face once in a while. Might as well ask how their life has been after not seeing them for a year."

\- "And there I was, just thanking you and reminding you of the old times."

\- "Don't talk like a pog."

Jack laughed.

\- "And one more thing."

\- "Yes...commander?"

\- "My stomach is a mix of alcohol right now. So could you please fly safe? Or it may end badly for the both of us." Joked Ahriman.

\- "Don't worry - you know me. Besides, we are hitting the eighth mile, whatever weather is in Vale, it won't be a problem until we land."

\- "The forecast says it will be raining. Heavily."

\- "Too bad for your coat."

As Jack said his last line, both people in the cockpit were graced with a bright moonlight and a wonderful view.

Jack immediately put on his helmet while Ahriman continued to look at the sight through the windows. His cyber eyes disregarded the effects of moonlight, making it possible enjoy the view without squinting his eyes. He took several photos which he saved in his cyber brain.

As Jack continued to pilot the ship, they occasionally chatted about the news and other down to earth subjects and cracking jokes.

At the same time Ahriman was planning his first move regarding his two assignments and was wondering what kind of person the Barney guy was. The trip above the clouds and gentle, yet cold rays of the moon soothed his mood and very soon he found himself slipping into embrace of Hypnos on a surprisingly comfortable seat, for a pilot.

Yet even in his sleep, he had a nagging feeling that this trip will bring a large amount of change. Change that will alter the course of Remnant's history, and perhaps, his life.

\- End of Prologue -

Remembrance: Truth That Binds

 **Neither to advance nor to retreat is being a breathing corpse.** \- The Gateless Gate

He sat there, in the center of the flying island. In the middle of somewhere. Or nowhere. The culter didn't know. Yet he remembered visiting this place many times before.

Yet at one moment, his mind started clearing up. After killing his counterpart once again, he returned to the starting point with the memories of his last cycle. It was at this point, he started noticing that everything seemed less real than before. Things made less sense. People acted like puppets following same routine. He was feeling deja vu, like he did the exact same things many times before.

Yet, there was no way he could interact with them besides his predetermined routes. He went berserk multiple times. Killing everyone he saw including himself, wasting life until his ressurrectors ran out, or putting lead into his own head.

And after that, he always met him. Each time, both he and the mysterious man muttered the same words. The man claimed to be a guide, telling him that he was still dreaming. The same man who stood at the gates with his mentor and his commander, asking the questions.

 _"Were you dreaming? Are you imagining this? Do you think there's some reality, some strange truth to this place? Have you followed the path well? Were you attentive during your journey?"_

And so he started to pay attention. The recognizable characters started telling things that he recalled hearing before. Sometimes, they were small pieces of a large puzzle, fragments of his past. Showing him hints of who he really was. At some point, he was told to find the three artifacts. The three gates. Each gate was obtained after different-yet-the-same ending of his cycle, as he understood.

The Hypnotic Gate, the created from a man who must not be named and the wolf spirit, who merged with him. His own gate, and he was the result of merge. What was a result of the battle? Was it a battle in the first place?

The Triangular Gate, an ancient psi skill that existed since the creation of E.Y.E. The skill that his mentor taught him, who was taught by the ancient Akmal. How is it tied to the origins of E.Y.E? How was it learned in the first place?

The Substitution Gate, the one that he has spent years searching, the one that was delivered to him by an ally in a borrowed body, who has gone mad from learning the skill. In the real world. Or did he go mad after teaching him the skill? Was he the one who went insane, not the owner of the new body?

The real world. The pieces were assembled. All but one, he even started remembering some of his memories. The memories of his life as Rimanah, the commander that he has been killing each cycle. Like killing himself out of his guilt. And each mission was a reflection of his own past in a different order, with him viewing it from a perspective.

After convincing himself with his own gate that he was not the man who destroyed everything he had in search for the artifact, the gate backfired. His soul that already went through the procedure of necrocybermancy before, was plunged into his own realm of illusions. Still trying to deny who he was, he was forced to repeat the missions, each time loosing someone important to him, while being lost from the start. In a way though, he succeeded. He now suffered from the worst case of depersonalization.

After many trials and errors, he has obtained all three artifacts. The gate to the final frontier was open...once again.

It was not his first time talking with Circe. She only claimed that he visited her many times before, and each time he felt more hollow. Learning that he was trapped in a guilt-fueled delusion for eternity, doomed to repeat over and over, only to face an empty purgatory when your mind experiences a moment of clarity. How many times he despaired only to forget all this?

Many times he arrived to the very same place, speaking to the apparition of his dead wife. Or was she just an illusion, like everything else that he was experiencing? What was this place? The corner of his ill mind? The world beyond? The so-called final frontier? He had no answers, but only assumptions that he obtained by himself.

Yet, they were solid. He was Rimanah and his decisions and motivations that lead him here were his dark secret. Or maybe the secret was him repeating the cycles of guilt over and over?

Doesn't matter now. It was the final piece. And now he faced the choice. The Hobson's choice.

Return to the cycles, and try to find a way out. Was there really a way out? Maybe uniting his mentor's and commander's route?

Or pass the ultimate frontier. And find peace or horror beyond.

You only get to choose one, even though each choice was made many times before.

But what happens when the choices lead a person nowhere? Sitting on the island did not help him to leave the cycles, only to come to terms with himself and his fractured mind. Was this the way out?

So, like many times before - he broke the seal and tried to find a way to escape his prison. His residual self image growing more and more powerful, and his mind remembering more and more details and knowledge about the real world.

Yet, as his insight grew, he understood that there was no way out of the loop. To unite both his and his Mentor's path was not possible. And dozens of tries, the cycle itself started to deny him.

The illusions started to act hostile towards him, entire areas were breaking down. And soon he found that his world was becoming engulfed in a shadowy mist. It consumed entire areas, the only thing that walked with mist was a strangely familiar voice.

It was calling him, telling him to become one with it. Promising oblivion from the horror of his wrongdoings. It knew him well. Every time he saw it approaching, it whispered his own thoughts from every corner.

But despite all this, Rimanah has found something. Determination. It couldn't be called hope. He questioned himself every minute if he will be able to escape the cycles of his guilt and about his past. He knew that his chances were very slick, and that the answer to his struggles was yet to be found.

But he would not surrender to the despair or the damnable fog. He finished cycles with his memories intact, with his spite leading him. He was given a passage through the frontier. There was a way to escape. There had to be one. He didn't went to his own personal hell just plunge into the abyss. His real body was still alive, yet in the state of hypnosis that was worsened by the procedure of the necrocybermancy.

There was no way out of the loop, yes. But that possibly meant that there was no way out **within** the loop. It only left one place. Coincidentally, this place was untouched by the fog.

And so he was sitting there, in his standard light culter armor, Bear Killer right next to him with Damcoles drived into the ground within his hand's reach. He was staring at the seal with a tired face.

He didn't how for how long he was on this island. It was as if time moved in circles, yet, it was rather peaceful. Just him, his thoughts and slowly resurfacing memories.

He rose and looked around him.

\- "Well, this is fine." Rimanah said out loud.

He pulled out his damocles from the ground and sliced the closest rock in two. There was a small flash and a familiar sound of dispersion field. Where once stood a rock were now two smaller parts of it.

He picked one in his left hand. And flipped it in the air. After it started falling, he caught it in his telekinetic grip. The rock now was holding still in the air right above his palm. A second later, he crushed it into pieces with his mind.

Rimanah slowly approached the second half of the rock. He picked it up and threw it in the distance. Around ten seconds later, it reappeared where he picked it.

\- "Great, and what do I even make of this?"

He sighed and went back where he sat before, casting the shadow over the seal. He looked , as the sun shined brightly behind him.

\- "Goddamn serpent." He kicked the seal with his leg.

Rimanah took a step back and picked his bear killer. He unlocked the cylinder. It had four bullets.

\- "One way or another..." He said while aiming at the seal.

He pulled the trigger. With an ear-shattering gunshot, the bullet flew from the barrel at an insane velocity and pierced the solid material. The seal cracked into several pieces and fell down the portal that was now in Rimanah's sight.

\- "...I'm getting off the ride."

He approached the portal. And turned around facing the hole with his back. His hands reached his helmet. Undoing the small locks that kept the helmet on his head, he slowly took it off and carefully put it on the ground.

Looking at his Bear Killer, Rimanah opened his mouth wide. He then pulled the revolver's hammer and tucked the gun as deep into his mouth as he could.

While 444 shell could pierce interceptor armor, just one headshot may not be enough for cyborg with advanced armored skeleton, for example – his mentor. So he did not want to take any chances. Aiming the barrel upward, Rimanah paused.

He raised his left hand and pulled it into a fist. After that, he extended his middle finger. A second later, Rimanah pulled the trigger.

As the bullet pierced his cyber brain, the lifeless body fell into the hole where the portal swallowed it whole.

...

...

...

 **\- E.Y.E. OST: Dream Theme -**

Rimanah woke up at the same place as countless times before. Looking at the sky, he could see both sun and the moon shining. Only, this time something was different.

He looked closely. The active gate had the moons shining upon the unknown ruins and strange pikes with unreadable runes, instead of the sun. And the part that intrigued him the most was that his mentor's body was nowhere to be found.

Rimanah got up from the ground. He noticed that he was still holding his Bear Killer and that he was missing his helmet.

\- "Something has changed." He said as he unlocked the cylinder.

Two bullets still remaining, as if it mattered.

He looked around trying to find the body of his real self that was supposed to be lying somewhere nearby. Just when he turned around, his eye locked on to the second gate that was now standing under the bright sun.

The gate was active and shined with the same green light as the first one.

\- "The gate of substitution..." Muttered Rimanah.

He started walking to the gate without a hurry, his gun still in his hand.

\- "Aren't you supposed to appear, whoever you are?" He said out loud.

He turned around to once again see the familiar man in standard heavy Jian armor standing in the middle of a ruined road.

Rimanah approached him.

\- "Ah, it seems that you are finally here." Said the Jian.

\- "Just like many times before, only now, the place has changed." He looked around. "You've changed places."

\- "The one who was here many times before was someone you convinced yourself to be. Not the one who you are really."

\- "And now I know who I am."

\- "Do you?"

\- "Stop mocking me, I've spent enough time in this place only to do something that was completely meaningless."

\- "No, I'm not mocking you. I'm merely a guide, not a cruel jester. And I have been trying to guide you to your salvation."

\- "You've shown up occasionally, but-" Rimanah went silent. Realisation struck him. "...But it was me who was supposed to get out of the cycles, by remembering who I am."

The Jian was silent.

\- "...And by accepting the truth, and my guilt."

\- "The guilt is a hungry animal. And you've let it consume you." Said the Jian.

\- "And the Hypnotic Gate backfired because of my PSI potential and necrocybermancy procedure."

\- "And so you have been thrust into your own world, repeating the distorted past events not as yourself, but as a victim of your own machinations. Whatever the outcome was, the snake always bit its tail and the cycle began anew."

\- "In the end, it was not pointless." Chuckled Rimanah. "I have made peace with myself, and have accepted my past..."

The Jian tilted his head.

\- "Maybe, but are you really free from your guilt? And ready to accept your fate?"

\- "My fate? Whatever it is, I will never be completely free from guilt, just like the consequences of my actions. I choose to bear them, without pride, but with remembrance. I will not let them consume me.

\- "A fitting answer."

The mysterious man took a few steps and tuned back at the somewhat confused Rimanah.

\- "Your fate will be decided by yourself. All the time you've spent in your world of bad dreams, was preparing you to once again be the person you are in the real world. Your power grew, finally being similar to the real you. Your insight grew, as well as your knowledge. And it is time to make the final choice."

Rimanah stared at him.

\- "You stand before the two gates." The Jian raised his right hand, pointing at the gate that was under sun's gaze with his staff. "The first gate will lead you to the real world. You will wake up as the man you believe you are, and continue your life the way you see fit."

\- "The man I think I am?"

The Jian raised his left hand, pointing his cane towards the second gate.

\- "Or go through the second gate, leading to the world beyond. Your body will still live, for a while, but your spirit will leave the mortal plane. The future that awaits it will be determined by your consciousness. It is very possible that you will endure thousands of cycles once more, before reaching the eternal torment. After all, you said that you will never be free from your guilt."

After 'eternal torment' Rimanah started to feel even more uneasy.

\- "But it is possible for your soul to find peace and rest. After all, yours will not be the first one to enter the plane. The state of your immortal existence will be determined by the state of your mind and soul."

\- "Beyond... The triangular gate?" Said Rimanah remembering an old litany and an ancient technique. "The state of my mind and soul..."

He turned his head towards the gate. His eyes widened when he saw figures standing near it. The people he knew. His mentor, Huan, Dutch were standing there. Leading them, was a woman clad in white. In a hood and with a bandage on her eyes. The blood was still flowing.

\- "This is the ultimate frontier. Before, you have spent your time neither advancing, nor retreating. But moving in a cirle. Or standing still in the limbo."

Rimanah remembered the island.

\- "The second gate will only lead me back to my cycles. Not completely dead, nor alive, I will continue to struggle to find the nonexistent way out to the afterlife. Even when my real body dies, the soul will be stuck between two worlds for eternity."

\- "That is a possibility."

\- "But I could go deeper, fracture my mind even more with hypnosis. But in the end, it is Hobson's choice."

The Jian once again tilted his head.

\- "Either take it, or leave everything as it is. If that's so, than why do you need to explain it to me? Why is there even a choice?"  
\- "I only act as a guide. You have chosen this world in the first place. You were unable to cope with your guilt, and your escapism have led you here. One way or another."

\- "And now I can either continue biting my own tale, or I can wake up..." Rimanah looked back at the gate, only to find that the apparitions were gone. "You've finally started to reveal actual information."

\- "Only the one you already knew."

Rimanah appended his palm to his face, slowly rubbing his dermal sheath.

\- "Neither can I be stuck between two worlds for too long. My condition will only worsen."

\- "You are free to choose your path."

\- "Right." Mumbled Rimanah, as he started walking slowly towards the first gate.

Stopping after several meters, he said.

\- "If I wasn't conflicted about it, there would not be a choice for me. But what was that fog that was consuming everything?"

\- "You already know."

\- "The transcended agents? The meta-streumonic force wanted to take other my mind?"

\- "The conflict outside continues. It may not be visible here, but the dangers of the force are still present."

Rimanah took several steps back towards the man.

\- "You. You were one of us? Do I know you?"

\- "My identity is not important."

\- "But you appeared in the dreams of others..."

\- "Your dreams have shown you more than just distorted past. You have more insight that you had before. That is the power of the Great Psi."

\- "Only it knows everything... And you have connection to it, more like... you represent it. Or a part of it."

\- "I have no answers for this questions you have presented me. Only that you can yet reach the divine."

\- "Then do you know about the artifact? Does it exist?"

\- "Only that it was supposed to exist. Before or after the incident."

\- "The first meta-streumonic war... No, the Elato Forest Incident. But that just leaves more questions."

\- "And you have spent your life searching for answers to many questions that plagued your mind."

\- "Indeed…And I've sacrificed everything and look where it got me." His eyes shined with the golden light as he drew several signs in the air with his hand. "The power of the gates…But it can't turn the time back. The artifact…I'm so tired." Rimanah felt as if he was ready to fall. With each passing moment, his body became more heavy. Was he ignoring all that before?

\- "Everything you are used to, once done long enough, starts to seem natural, even though it might not be. You've spent a long time between the worlds."

Rimanah managed a small smile.

\- "Codex Scientia. You were one of us, after all. And now I bid you farewell, my life is not over yet. But these questions... are too much."

\- "It is up to a person to search for the answers."

\- "But I cannot do this anymore. I've dealt enough damage. I…There is nothing left…"

\- "There is always a choice. One or another. The possibilities fade only because of the mindset."

\- "But to quit now would be the same as discarding all those sacrifices. Someone must continue my work."

Rimanah paused. The mysterious Jian continued to look at him through his expressionless mask.

\- "I thank you for your guidance."

The Jian did not reply. Rimanah looked at him for several more moments and turned around, going to the gate. As he approached it, he gave one last look to this familiar place.

\- "It is true that I killed my mentor..."

Rimanah stepped through the green light.

\- "We must face the results of our guilt, wherever we know the reasons or not. Continue to the future you destroyed, tasting the ashes of our ruined past. Unless we move, we will not reach the end. Sometimes, returning to the beginnings that we already know can allow us to continue our path of sorrows."

The man paused.

\- "But, sometimes, the snake bites its own tail..."


	2. Veteran of the Psychic Wars, 1

**Ahh, the famed fanfiction junkies. What do I owe the pleasure to, you smut loving, lore breaking freaks?**

 **1\. Fuck off amateur, just give me another chapter of your garbage tier fantasy. {Read the note}**

 **2\. Do you really think that just one user can stand against the power of the fandom? {Read the note}**

 **3\. I have no time to waste on this piss-poor performance. {Read the note}**

 **A small note. I feel that I lost a little bit of atmosphere after I published an author's word for my first chapter. However, I feel that it was a necessary evil. As much as I hate to say it, I read a lot of fanfiction. Some of the stories had great ideas but because of unique writing style, it was hard to understand what was actually going on. As I mentioned before, I don't want to confuse the readers. I do, however, want to keep a certain level of mystery. Fans of the game will certainly recognize certain details. Pay attention on your Journey, and may the spirits of Secreta heal your legs.**

* * *

 **Veteran of the Psychic Wars.**

 **Part 1**

Atlas, Ironwood's office. One hour after conversation at the Academy.

\- "General, you have a message from Beacon."

\- "Patch it through to my terminal."

The holographic projection of Beacon's Headmaster's face appeared on Ironwood's desk.

\- "Hello, general."

\- "Please, no formalities needed." Ironwood smiled. "It's been too long. I take it you have received my message?"

\- "Yes, I did. However, its content was rather... questionable."

Ironwood frowned.

\- "Is there a problem?"  
\- "Not at all, but I doubted that the message came from you. You certainly wrote the bare necessities, which made me somewhat suspicious."

\- "Ah, you must forgive me. We haven't spoken for quite some time and I myself now think that the message was rather lacking. How is Glynda doing, by the way?"

\- "Oh, she is fine. But let us keep to our subject. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are a sending a... security consultant to Beacon? Did I read that right?

The general sighed.

\- "Oz, this is important."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

\- "Go on."

The genral was now confused. He certainly expected more resistance from the headmaster of Beacon.

\- "You've read the news and you know the situation in Vale. I am afraid that the Vytal festival is in danger of being sabotaged, so I've decided to act-"

\- "By sending someone from Atlas forces to watch over us? James, I appreciate the concern, but do-"

\- "I know what you are going to say." Ironwood sighed again. "You are just the way you are. The times are peaceful, yes. Which is exactly why I'm sending just him." Ironwood paused. _"To hell with this!"_ "And not a part of my Army."

\- "Hm... That is indeed thoughtful of you, but having a person to watch over us from Atlas is still unsettling."

\- "The unsettling thing is turning the blind eye to what is going on in your city. The terrorists are most likely preparing to strike during an event, and we need to ensure the safety of every student from the academies. And the lives of our citizens. Within a month people will flood Vale to watch and take part in the festival, and we can't endanger them."

\- "True. James, I welcome your decision. But how would the council react to having a member from another kingdom watching over us."

\- "Well, that's the thing Oz. He is not from Atlas."

A small pause ensued.

\- "Pardon me?"

\- "He is not from our kingdom and is not a part of our army. He is a..."

James tried to pick a right word to describe Ahriman. Still remembering the specialist fiasco, he shuddered. Was that a man he was sending to protect the students? Hell, they would need protection from him. And the whole Vale, if all hell gets lose.

But Ahriman was not a deranged maniac. At least, he didn't look like one. He didn't sound like one. He didn't fight like one. He looked like a normal person, if you do not count the always present mix of boredom and tiredness on his face. And if it wasn't there, then it was a toxic smug, accompanied with a twisted yet a very pragmatic mindset. Both accompanied by insults of all kind.

That person had no background. No identity in the system. No birth certificate, no records whatsoever. People that knew at least a small detail about him could be counted on one hand. Schnee's task force was supposed to track him down, only to be tipped off by himself so he could have a negotiation with Ironwood, after beating two huntsmen teams to bloody pulp. Compared to the seven huntsmen, Winter managed to come out with much fewer damages. The less said about the rest is better.

James was also certain that Ahriman was not a huntsman. Yet from the reports he read and from what he had seen during the "Operation Swordbane", his skill was unmatched. The day they tried to arrest him, was a major milestone in his life. Things after followed.

Creation of DESP unit, a counter-terrorist force that even used a fake anogram as a cover up. It did not even exist on paper. The covert ops, circling around Remnant, purging Grimm, bandits and White Fang alike. Interrogations and blackmail. Intelligence gathering and ruthless actions that broke most of the laws after the Great War. And the most unsettling think was that every operation was a success.

Purging…That's what Ahriman called it.

There was also his movements. He appeared and disappeared as he wanted, sometimes literally. No amount of monitoring could track him. It was as if he was an apparition, a ghost in the system. Equipment malfunctioned, people struggled to remember any details about him. And his own weapons were something else. His whole presence was something else. After he abruptly left the unit, most of the people he personally questioned told him that there was no such unit and all databases were crippled. At this point, Ironwood feared that Ahriman had some sort of a brainwashing semblance. In truth, his own memories of meeting him the first time were rather foggy.

\- "...A freelancer. An acquaintance of mine."

\- "A freelancer?" Ozpin once again took a swing from his cup.

\- "Yes. And he is good."

\- "I thought you disliked the huntsmen unaffiliated with your military."

Ironwood wanted to say that Ahriman was not someone he liked.

\- "True, but he is very professional. Hence the reason why I chose him."

\- "If that is so, then why are you sending him before the preparations even began? Naturally, a person like him is supposed to take care of equipment set up and management of our personnel. And we already have a man appointed for it. A pretty nice man, to say the least."

James growled. How can Ozpin be smart and so naive at the same time?

\- "Because Ozpin, he is a different kind of a consultant. He will seek out threats." " _Did I just say that? That sounded stupid."_

Ozpin took a sip.

\- "I see. And what kind of threats? Do you think that **she** is involved?"

\- "I am not sure. But I know that something is going on in Vale, and he is the best man to take care of that problem before anything harms people. I did not inform him about our cause. If we are lucky, then it is just Torchwick and the White Fang. If we are not, then our enemy is making her move. And I know that he is the best man to solve it."

\- "Well, you do sound reassuring. But by what means is he going to solve them?"

\- "By those that I deem acceptable."

\- "And the council doesn't know about any of this?"

\- "No. They don't."

Ozpin's projection raised its eyebrow and looked at Ironwood in a questioning manner.

\- " But what kind of person is he? Speaking about it, and this is what surprised me the most, you didn't even write his name."

\- "Ah, yes. His name is Ahriman. I was hoping you would call me first, so we could discuss him and the nature of his visit."

\- "I see. Ahriman... Now that is quite a name? He doesn't follow the coloring tradition?"

" _Okay, James. Time to bullshit. Don't specify, just make up basics."_  
\- "As far as I know, he doesn't."

\- "Oh... That is quite a heritage."

\- "He didn't tell me much and I couldn't really get any records found in Atlas. And regarding his family – I don't know anything."

\- "Ahriman, now that is indeed an unusual name..."

" _I swear, if you ask about the eye color bullshit..."_

\- "Well, I guess I can ask the specifics when he arrives. Truly, James, thank you for your assistance. Glynda and I already have much on our plates, so extra help will be welcome.

Ozpin smiled as he took another sip from his mug.

\- "So I am expected to cooperate with him?"

\- "Naturally. But trust me, he is very good at what he does."

\- "James, it's the third time you said it. Are you actually nervous? You are not sending us one of your specialists, are you?" Ozpin asked in an amused tone.

Now it was Ironwood's turn to laugh. Ozpin noticed the nervousness in that laugh, as if it was fabricated.

\- "I wish Oz, I wish. Would certainly be cheaper."

To Ironwood's relieve, Ozpin didn't ask any further questions.

\- "Very well, so when will Ahriman arrive?"  
\- "He will contact me tomorrow to discuss certain details. Including that. But I'm pretty sure that he is on his way to Vale."

Ozpin sighed.

-"Fair enough James. Till next time."

\- "Wait, before that."

\- "What is it? Is there something else?"

\- "Yes, actually. You asked what kind of person is he. I wanted to warn you that Ahriman is a bit different. He is a hired professional, but I wouldn't expect much..." James paused trying to think of a right word. "Subtlety."

\- "What do you mean by that?"

\- "How do I say this?" In truth, James easily could describe Ahriman's character fairly easy, but telling Ozpin about him is a different matter. "He is very easy to irritate, and he prefers a direct and a pragmatic approach to solving problems."

\- "A man of action, I see. Very well. But if there is any disrespect from his side towards our staff or students, I'm pretty sure Glynda can handle it."

The look on Ironwood's face was of an internal screaming.

\- "Ozpin. I saw him make grown men cry. And regarding your students, he couldn't care less about them or Glynda. In truth, I don't think he holds huntsmen in high regard."

\- "Then why would he accept this job? By what you told me I expect to meet a professional, arrogant but competent. But why would he agree to this? You speak highly of him, but it seems that a man of such skill is able to choose his own employers. Please, don't tell me that you forced him."

\- "It was a favor. At this point I'm not sure whose was it. He did work with me, and I assure you, he can do wonders. We are not on the best terms, but he showed interest in it. And that's the kind of a person he is. If he is interested in something, he will do it.

\- "Doesn't sound like your usual type. But what if he finds out about **her**?"

\- "It is **your** responsibility to make sure that all stays the same. Considering the stalemate we have and what happened to the maiden, you might as well start actually doing something! I am risking a lot here, but if things come to that, we need that person on **our** side, not **hers**!"

Ironwood cut the feed with a violent press of a button. He laid back on his seat and took out his flask.

 _"I don't report to you Ozpin. I have a kingdom of my own to protect. And one of your relics."_

He drank and said out loud.

\- "I hope I won't regret this."

\- Scene Break -

Ozpin sat in his office, drinking his cocoa.

Not a specialist, not a soldier. Just who is he sending? And Ironwood seemed different… They haven't spoke for a long time, but James became even more distressed than he was before. Was it something that had to do with the queen? Was his loyalty put to the question?

Something was amiss. James gave out no particular information about this so-called consultant and judging by his reaction, the general knew less than he tried to show. He even looked…distressed? Well, it was usual for him. But Ozpin decided he would pay attention to this freelancer he was about to meet.

* * *

\- "So you are here to finish the job you started?"

\- "Not really, it's a separate case. Having Taurus is just a coincidence. After I got tired of pressuring Ironwood for money for doing something I could handle on my own in two weeks tops, his band of animals was an eyesore. After I'm done with him, I will make sure that the remains will think twice before putting on their shitty masks on."

\- "Wow, thanks for reminding me how low you think of Atlas."

\- "Can you really blame me? A competent person would finish the White Fang long ago, as well as actually used that army for something. In the meantime, his impotence allowed me to take advantage and grab the initiative in my hands."

\- "…Simultaneously scoring the biggest payday. Sir, if I wasn't in your unit and we weren't on good terms, I would punch you right now. Even though I did have a great time in your unit."

\- "If we weren't on good terms, I wouldn't even be telling you that I'm about to off Taurus. Considering your history and my initial promise, you have a right to know at least that."

\- "The bastard has been asking for it for a long time. Maybe it's a good thing you left. After he sensed danger he went into hiding. Would take a lot of time to find him."

\- "Less than you think. Much less."

Jack shrugged and continued to pilot in silence. Ahriman just continued to look outside.

" _One more hour."_

It felt as if only a second has passed. One moment his eyes were closed again and right after that he felt the ship touching down.

Now fully awake from his hybernation, Ahriman rubbed his face and looked to the left.

\- "We have arrived."

\- "Have I missed the landing?"

\- "You did. It looked more like you passed out, even the thunder couldn't wake you up."

Rimanah picked the sounds of rain bumping into the ships carcass.

\- "You're going to fly that thing to Vacuo? Through the storm?"

\- "Please don't refer to company property as 'that', these are good ships. And it's not a Storm yet. It will take some time to regroup with two more aircrafts. Even if the weather gets worse, it won't be hard flying. The grunts will spend some time at the base while the pilots round up the ships.

\- "Yeah, got it." Mumbled Ahriman. "Nice seeing you Jack, don't get yourself killed." He said dryly.

\- "You two sir. And don't worry, I've never seen you before."

\- "Uh-hm, right." Replied Ahriman while rising from the seat and exiting the ship.

Ignoring the small crowd of infantry that was exiting the train nearby under the commands of their CO, he started walking away from well-built landing field that had metal ground. Then he saw a pair of people.

One was a short person, with light brown hair, and a rather overweight physique. He was dressed in a nice grey suit with six large buttons and brown shoes. He had a thick pencil moustache that actually fit his clean and a fairly pleasant face.

The other was an attractive blond woman. With her hair hanging freely behind her head in a natural hairstyle, she was of average female height, but was still taller than her companion. She also held a large umbrella under rain's barrage.

\- "Bernard Brown?" Asked Ahriman approaching the pair.

\- "In the flesh!" Cheerfully replied short man. "And you must be Mr. Ahriman! A pleasure to have you at PA-2!"

Ahriman silently cursed Jacques for using his actual name.

" _Well, we are off to a good start."_

\- "I heard a lot of good things about this dust production area. It is really impressive." Said Ahriman, looking around him.

\- "It is. Especially when you compare to what was before- Oh! Right, let's get inside first! The weather is horrible."

\- "Lead the way." Replied Ahriman, forcing a small smile.

\- 10 minutes later, Barney's office -

In a vast room, on the last floor of the administration building, Ahriman was sitting in front of Barney, who held a large attached case.

\- "How's the flight? ordered to give you this."

Ahriman took the locked case from Barney's hands.

\- "It was alright..."

\- "Just Barney is fine. I've also heard good things about your from the boss. We are all very happy to have you here, with us."

Ahriman looked at Barney with suspicion.

\- "Thank you, Barney. Things like what?"

\- "Just that you are very proficient in solving various issues."

\- "Security issues. Look, can we skip the formal part? I'm dying to get into the city."

The administrator's face changed. His smile became smaller, but still remained. The face muscles relaxed and he let out a deep sigh.

\- "Wooh. Oh thank god you're not one of those."

\- "Who exactly?"

\- "Corporate!" Barney got of his comfy seat and went to the wall, where several bottles and glasses stood on tray. "You want something to drink?"

\- "No, thanks. Actually, you got cold water?"

\- "Sure, give me a second." Barney went back to his desk with a filled glass and pressed a small button. "Jen, can you bring some water for our guest. Cold."

After a polite reply from his secretary, Barney made a sip from his glass and continued:

\- "Sorry, It's just that the atmosphere of false politeness is killing me. Nowadays I don't have to be present at most of the meetings, but even a small thought about making the shit-eating grin everyone wears makes me cringe."

\- "I can relate, in a way. Though, I just prefer to nod with a brick face."

\- "Eh, benefits of a hired professional!" Barney laughed. A second later large doors to his office opened, and Jen came in, smiling with a glass bottle of water.

\- "Thanks."

Smiling and nodding in return, she went back. Ahriman's eyes followed her until the doors closed.

\- "So, don't worry. I wasn't going to ask you anything. You are a busy person with your own job. My own task is to provide whatever assistance you may need. Such as extraction of you and the goods. Also, some intel if you require, but I'm not sure if there is much I can help you with. I rarely leave this place."

\- "You do?"

\- "Several times a month, that's all. When I started working here ten years ago, I've spent a lot of time going to Atlas and back to attend meetings. Now, I practically live here."

\- "And you've been working at SDC for... twenty years or so?"

\- "Yeah, ten as the administrator of this glorious place."

\- "Now that's... impressive. Also, no worries about intel. That's my trade."

\- "Thank you. I do love to boast about the place. I've spent a long time developing this area into what you see right now. Pride of SDC. Nicholas Scnhee would be proud, god bless his name."

\- "By the way, I've been meaning to ask. How autonomous it is?"

\- "Depends on what you mean. While it was originally just a dust mine, the sheer amount of minerals allowed us to develop this area into a fine mining town you see right now. It is well defended, but several years ago we were dependent on food supply. "Barney got up from his seat and approached a wall with many photographs that depicted the facility on many stages of the development. "Then, we partnered up with several chain store owners from Vale, and they opened their stores here. They handle the supplies and if suddenly we get cut off from the cities, we are stacked with months worth of food all the time."

" _I meant autonomous production, but whatever. This is still too far from the level of Corpos."_

\- "Cut off?"

\- "Well, only if all our airships suddenly get blown, railroad goes down and communication goes out. But, we make checkups every day, so if we have a problem, huntsmen will arrive and deal with any nuisance."

Barney smiled.

\- "Unless our security deals with them first, of course."

\- "Speaking of which, I saw multiple AK's on our way here, new models... I guess? Do you manufacture them here?"

\- "Yes we do. And the new model is an AK-200, it has yet to be revealed to the general public, but we do get to use them early."

\- "Eh, never liked them that much. Dumb as a rock to me, useful only in large crowds."

\- "If we are talking about grimm and huntsmen - then yes. The new models are more reliable. Sadly, the original 130's did rely on crowd tactics. SDC originally wanted to make them more powerful, but the cost of mass production would be too high. Hence that's where the different platforms came. As for regular non-friendly combatants – both models perform adequately.

\- "Well, they did their jobs. Endless swarms of infantry with good weapons and war machines fare much better against grimm than lone hunters. "

\- "And don't forget the air support." Barney took his glass.

\- "Yeah, I can drink for that. Though, without proper protocols, they are still just fodder." Replied Ahriman with a tired smile. He raised his glass and was about to take a sip, when he saw a drop of water falling in it.

His hair! It was still wet from the rain. Ahriman was about to talk, but Barney, without a word, gave him a white towel out of nowhere.

\- "Thanks. Forgot about the damn weather."

\- "No problem, it should clear out in several hours. The morning and the rest of the day will be sunny, if you believe the forecast."

\- "Right. So, about the job. I need to get to Vale, without too much attention."

\- "Hmm. You can go on the train with our dust shipment. A can arrange for a car after you arrive to the unload zone. No questions asked."  
\- "Alright, but I'll be fine on my own. And who's in charge of security here? I may need you to relay a few words to him or maybe even speak personally."

\- "You are looking at him.

\- "What?"

\- "Jacques haven't informed you? There's been an incident. Our previous security director disappeared more half a year ago. We couldn't find a right candidate for the job, so I've been filling in for him."

Ahirman looked at Barney with a hint of disbelief. A quick look inside his mind confirmed his thoughts.

The director was nervous. Yet, he did not lie.

" _So that's how it is."_

Ahriman just sighed. Whatever machinations the current director was hiding behind his reputation, Ahriman could take advantage of later. For now, he just wanted to go home.

\- "Okay. Right. I will use your cargo trains with their next delivery."

\- "I can send it anytime you want, but you sure about now? It's the middle of the night."

\- "Yeah, I do have a task to complete, after all. But it was a pleasure meeting you, Barney."

\- "Same here Mr.-"

\- "Just Ahriman. Let's drop the remaining formalities."

\- Line break -

After Barney guided his to the train station, where Ahriman snuck to the storage wagon unseen, he waited patiently for the train to start moving while listening to some synthwave tracks. Still wearing his wet winter coat and gloves, Arhiman was thinking about what he would do after arriving to his apartment, one of two locations that were closest to the term "home" for him.

After sneaking from the train station when the nearly two hour trip on a high speed train ended, he called a taxi to the location far enough from the train. After it arrived, Ahriman hastily got in.

The driver looked at the well-dressed man in a wet winter coat, messy blonde hair and a somewhat tired face that ordered a taxi at six in the morning.

\- "Tough night?"

\- "All in a day's work."

\- "Right, you didn't specify where to, so-"

\- "Kings street, just drop me where it begins."

The driver whistled.

-" It's been a while since I drove someone to the upper-class section of the city. Getting there from the industrial district will be a long ride."

\- "Is that a problem?" Ahriman's tone became more stern.

\- "Not at all." The driver started the car.

\- "Great." Ahriman layed back and turned the music in his head back on. His synthwave mood continued.

\- Scene Break -

While they were driving, Ahriman scanned the case with the laptop. There was no tracker on it, so Jacques still holds the no-track rule. Ahriman mentally thanked the corporate shark and continued to stare at the night Vale while listening to music. Through his life he had seen many cities. Vale was not that special, but it was beautiful in its own way. It was cleaner than most of the cities from his galaxy. The buildings were alright, and the district where his apartment was had a good, clean atmosphere, as well as many places a bored person with a lot of lien could visit.

Crossing the bridge that connected to parts of the industrial district, Ahriman made several photos with his in his cyber brain. After a while, they entered the commercial district. At this point Ahriman just wanted to take a shower, or better - a bath. Thankfully, the streets were empty at this time and the driver was using this opportunity to drive faster. In the meantime Ahriman was thinking how many times would he have to visit the Beacon Academy, because the distance between his apartment and the academy was not short.

They have entered the upper-class district. It was more lively even if it was early weekend morning.

They finally arrived to the King's Street. Ahriman thanked the driver and gave a tip, since his ride was already paid from his card through the app.

As he exited the car, he took off his coat and folded in his arm. Next were the gloves. Now, carrying his winter outfit in his right hand, while still remaining in his suit, he started walking to the 'Wisteria Skyscraper' tower under the rain.

The colossal building rose high above every other, and from the windows of the apartments a person could see the whole city of Vale.

At the reception desk sat a young woman with a dyed blonde hair, wearing a uniform. When the front doors opened, he saw a familiar man entering the building. He had a black case in his left hand and a folded winter attire in the other one. He had a tired look on his face and his hair was a mess. He was also completely wet from the rain.

\- "Mr. White! What a pleasant surprise, we haven't seen you for quite some time. Got caught in the rain?"

\- "Yes."

\- "There were deliveries that were accepted on your behalf, but we haven't seen you in person for-"

\- "They are fine."

Ahriman stepped into the elevator. Mentally, he was feeling tired. Too many people in one day and too much moving secretly.

 _"A long shower, some food and some sleep will do the trick. I will contact Ironwood tomorrow, same goes for Whitley."_

His mind drifted off to said individuals while the elevator started ascending. He disliked Ironwood. He was less of a general and more of a headmaster. He and his academies were a mocking of what he was a part of once. His army was also the lowest of the low by Ahriman's standards.

And there was his personal side. Something about tragic injury, life with prosthetic limbs, yada yada. Not Ahriman's problem, who at this point was far beyond of Ironwood in terms of cybernetization. And embracing or denying such changes is up to a person. Either do it or not. Hobson's choice at its finest. The general could lose everything, including his life, or become the man he was now with all side effects. For all its worth, Ahriman did not give a fuck.

And Whitley. Ahriman just liked the boy. Cunning and determined. Ready to adapt to an extent, but faithful to himself. He also was smart, seems like an effect of Jacques upbringing and many tutors. One way or another he would rise high and on this stupid planet, and that just might be good.

And yet he had a soft side. It was actually cute. He may look stern and politely arrogant for everyone else, but when someone manage to keep a conversation with a young man, you could really see him enjoying it and having an arsenal of things to talk about.

Yet the upcoming aftermath of him becoming the main heir... well that is another story. Ahriman could only imagine a shit storm between the siblings. The board of managing directors would comply, they didn't own anything, after all. And if there was any authority problems, Ahriman knew just the right ways to fix them. One way or another, it seemed that he would still work with the SDC in the future, and there would be quite a show to witness.

While he was indeed paid well, that was not his main source of funds. Three years ago, after he arrived on Remnant, he managed to hack into Federal Reserve System of Atlas, effectively laundering the stolen sum through nonexistent businesses and guiding the money through appearing and disappearing bank accounts of multiple existing and made up citizens in all four continents. Providing fabricated paperwork that was as good as real. He could still remember the cars of Atlas bank carrying lien and arriving at different locations.

In the end, the large sum was divided between his multiple identities and nonexistent firms with numerous names and official backgrounds that could change and disappear at any given time, given his cybermancy skills.

\- "Floor 64. Penthouse." The voice from the speakers said. Ahriman wasted no time and practically ran through a short corridor with large double doors. Taking out his keys and opening the door, he met his own mirror image holding a depedazor shotgun.

\- "Scrab. Why the gun?"

\- "And hello to you, master. Just a precaution."

Ahriman entered the penthouse. The place had two floors connected with an open staircase. It also had a roof level that wasn't listed as a floor but technically was one. There was an entrance lobby that connected with a large guestroom. From which you could access all wings of the penthouse.

The cyber ghost disguise turned off, and Scrab's proxy revealed itself as an atlesian knight, slightly downgraded to be fit with holographic upgrades and look a bit slimmer.

\- "Caw hammer would be better then. You do realize you have guns mounted in arms in this proxy, right?"

\- "Yes, the inferior dust ammunition. Good for shooting small farm animals."

\- "Can still kill a person with that. And fire dust is actually pretty good."

\- "Depending on a person, master." Scrab followed Ahriman inside. "I've been going over the schematics you've made. I have to say, they are impressive."

\- "Well, the brain that I found inside my mentor's ship was impressive. Now we just need to get all the proper materials and the right facility with equipment to manufacture a good combat proxy."

\- "You do have connections and funds. Maybe the SDC could help us."

\- "Yeah, SDC. We're certainly not going to them. Even though everything on this planet runs on dust, I don't want to ask some bullshit favors from Jacques just to develop something that would be effective enough to power it up. I think I have some energy cells in my stash, we just have to power them. While dust doesn't work in space – energy from it does."

Ahriman heard Sinatra starting to sing from the monitors.

\- "The SDC doesn't have to know anything."

\- "They will ask questions. Your cyber brain is the most advanced computer on this planet. Don't count my brain since it is still has a small organic part.

He rubbed his face with his hand.

\- "Look, can we discuss this later? I think I have a possible lead for that, but right now I'm not in the mood to exploit it. I also have two jobs that I'll be dealing in the following days, which intersect with this idea of mine. No offence, but you'll have to deal with one primary host for now."

\- "None taken, but I would love to accompany you on missions, master. I looked through your ideas, and I could easily control one body while my consciousness is uploaded in the second one. It would also give us much more flexibility in terms of execution."

\- "I'd love that, but so far, I need you, well, at least one you to look after our base. These atlesian junkbags will have to suffice as proxies for a bit longer."

\- "Speaking of our base master, would you like me to eliminate the enemy presence? My capabilities are more than enough to terminate an encampment such as that one."

\- "This doesn't sound bad, but I would rather deal with them personally. Wanted to visit our base for some time now. Not to mention, It is a part of my job now. And having you kill them will speed things but at the same time complicate them. So, no changes to the plan so far."

\- "More work? Please tell me about it. Are there any new requests from the SDC?"

\- "Not only from them."

Ahriman explained his assignments to Scrab, while making himself a makeshift supper. It was amazing how different Scrab was now. What once was a simple scarbal, turned to be an advanced artificial intelligence, with a primary host made of top notch military grade robotics from such giants as Varandine, Tyroll and MegaFrame. Originally the idea of turning his scarbal into full blown companion visited Ahriman after he discovered a very advanced, fully synthetic cyber brain in his mentor's ship. Knowing well that after his exile, he should give up on any members of Secreta he knew, he decided to launch the project of making a powerful host for his floating servant.

Now Scarb served as his right hand and an overseer of his network on Remnant. Providing any support his master needed.

\- "I see. So you are working for both of them."

\- "Similar objectives, but SDC pays much more. Plus, I now have a good excuse to kill Taurus."

\- "Master, when did you ever need an excuse before?"

\- "Hey, throw me a bone here! As much as I despise this band of faggots, I would rather not do charity."

\- "Weren't you the one who told me that EYE soldiers make horrible mercenaries?"

\- "Aye. Maybe I'm the only one of them who is horrible. But, considering that we are stuck on this planet, I would rather do what I feel like doing, instead of just small time hits. Who am I, some kind of a looter?"

\- "You are not, master. Yet, a certain part interests me. You mentioned Whitley Schnee. Does the idea of mentoring him is in the 'feel like doing' territory?"

Ahriman sighed.

\- "I don't know. This is not New Eden. I could train his psychic powers, even teach how to protect himself. But…"

He swallowed a sandwich and continued.

\- "It's not because we are called blacksmiths that we are blacksmiths, but because we forge."

\- "Without proper cybernetics and equipment, It would never be good enough for even the basic level of EYE." Finished Scrab for him.

\- "On the other hand - the potential! If he was to become the head of SDC, the things that could be done with my support… Technological jumps, new era of warfare. SDC could finally become the megacorporation, controlling this feeble planet and elimination of those idiots who think that they run it in their councils."

\- "And."

Ahriman paused.

\- "And maybe I could have a disciple. With his company resources, we could turn the tide around. Cybernetics and weapons wouldn't be an issue. But the real question is: Do I want all this?"

\- "Master. If I may."

\- "Go on, Scrab."

\- "You need something to occupy yourself."

Ahirman smiled.

\- "A mind without purpose wonders in dark places."

\- "Codex Scientia."

\- "Indeed. I don't know Scrab. I could take him under my wing, but certainly not because his dad begged me too." He sighed. "I will cooperate with him during this mission. I will pay attention and see if anything good comes out of this. He is good, but some of his notions… Well, he is the closest thing to a competent person I've seen here, but attitude could handle a few minor changes." Ahriman opened his mouth wide as he devoured another sandwich. "He does have a character, though."

\- "Notions?"

\- "Silly, really. He relies too much on his wealth and other people to do the work. He also doesn't like fighting."

\- "Understandable, considering that he won't even have to. Though, such upbringing comes with certain perks."

\- "I didn't mean 'doesn't like' in that way. Just relies too much on future subordinates. Eh, what I mentioned can easily be reversed. Nothing really makes a person feel good like hurting someone they hate with their own hand and in a world we live in – such conflicts are inevitable. And his pride and resentment towards the rest of the family can also be played out well. He's a good kid, but he's also smart. Needs some spark, drive in another direction. Focusing too much on inheritance may drive him insane, and knowing Jacques – the tutoring program without me would only help that. Imagine him learning reading minds – that would certainly interest him. Would certainly be better than another book that was outdated by ages from where I come from."

\- "I doubt someone would refuse such skills. But master, If you were to accept, you could just stick to the complex of skills that do not revolve around killing people. Hacking, PSI skills can also be turned…"

Ahriman just stared at his companion, who turned silent.

Merely several seconds after, a muffled, metallic howl repeatedly escaped his dynamics. Ahriman joined him, laughing.

\- "Hell, you are good at this."

\- "Humor is quite easy for us to understand, master. I hope this made you feel a little better."

\- "Yeah. Thanks Scrab. The talents of Secreta only reinforce every the wielder on his supreme path." Another sandwich accompanied with a beer can. "And I'm not teaching someone who won't even think about knowing how to fight. A man must know how to fight."

Ahriman paused, drowning the remains of the can.

"But at the same time - I'm just not sure. I wish that a lot of things were different, and at the same time - I want things to stay as they are. More at this point would only mean big changes. And as much as things are at stalemate on this planet, I would rather not intervene unless something important happens. Time is not something that bothers me, after all."

\- "I suppose that is understandable. But, master, with all respect, I've been following you from the start of your career at EYE. I'm pretty sure that sooner or later, you will get tired backing from many opportunities that are in your disposal. But, I'm willing to follow you nevertheless. Perhaps this one will be a turning point."

\- "Maybe. I appreciate the care Scrab."

Scrab placed both of his hand on Ahriman's spine and hugged him.

\- "It is what I do, master. No need to thank me. Though, it would be great if you took better care of yourself, sir."

\- "Hugging, really?"

\- "I can place an order for an escort service, if you wish."

With a sigh, Ahriman pulled his hands around his servant. Scrab was still by his side, and as much as AI was capable of feelings, Scrab cared about him.

\- "Don't worry, I haven't seen anything that dangerous on this piece of shit planet."

\- "Well, to be honest sir, it does look better than New Eden."

Ahriman laughed as he freed himself(or maybe Scrab) from a powerful embrace.

\- "Yeah, well, the planet does. The cities though… New Eden is one hell of a place. The average building there dwarves the local CCT towers." Ahriman continued. "The good, the bad, the beautiful and the ugly…but did they really have to use ruins that were a subject of nuclear bombing?!" He cried out, approaching the bar and grabbing a bottle of liquor.

\- "Beats me, Master."

\- "Damn right, the sea would be nice. Hmm, may actually visit a beach when summer season begins. No use going there now in fall. Maybe I could call Eb and give her an idea." Ahriman frowned. "The attacks on New Eden were brief, that was a surprise. Maybe it was tied to all those 'nature against humans' theories, but it still wouldn't make sense. The first metastreumonic war was the most devastating one. The second is only about destroying what remained... Well, enough about the past. No need to retell the stories. We should probably find a good place to spend time near the sea."

\- "Patch is good in summer, may be a good idea."

\- "And before the summer hits, I'll get you a new combat proxy with diving capabilities."

\- "Thank you. And, I didn't mean in that way."

\- "What?"

Ahriman looked at Scrab with a raised eyebrow.

\- "Master, you do remember what was during your first year here?"

Ahriman didn't answer at first.

\- "Yes, I do."

\- "Please, make sure not fall into that condition again. Seeing in that condition was...wrong"

They both looked at each other. Ahriman remembered his first year on Remnant, that's how they generally referred time. After he initially managed to secure his place on this planet, he fell into somewhat of a stagnant mode, from which he managed to pull out. It was not his proudest time period. Seeing that his master remembered that, Scrab quickly changed the subject.

\- "Right, by the way, before your arrival I have restocked on food and beverages, as well as purchased an extensive amount of Ice. You might have noticed that already."

\- "I am interested in this job, you know?

Scrab turned his face to Ahriman.

\- "What exactly so special about it?"

\- "Not even sure myself, but there is important information involved. Something about Remnant that may even bring more explanation about how things work, I wager. But that is a problem for later. For now, I need some time alone."

\- "Of course master. With your permission, I will log out of this unit."

\- "Some business?"

\- "I require more computing power for several calculations, but I will keep watch over tower's cameras. These platforms require more processing power than they can provide."

\- "Yeah, I know. So no gestalt consciousness for you right now."

\- "Have a good night sir. "

\- "I will, thanks." With these words, Ahriman went to the bar, while Scrab returned to his room to disable the remote control. Just before he entered, he turned around and said:

\- "Forgive me, master, but I have to ask: Does your 'lead' have anything to do with that director you told me about?"

\- "Yeah. My brouzoufs are on dust kickback."

\- "Something similar to what we've seen in Vacuo?"

Ahriman frowned.  
\- "Yes and no, things are a little weird. I didn't pry back into it, but he is certainly doing something while covering behind his reputation. Nothing as large as in Vacuo, but there is something."

\- "Expectable. If you want, I could check his bank records. I do wish to resolve it as fast as possible."

\- "I won't really need much evidence if I'm going to interrogate him and get into his brain…but shoot. I have theories on what is going on, see if you can back them up."

\- "With pleasure, master."

With these words, Scrab retreated to the room. Talking with him felt good. Ahriman could've just connected their cyber brains and exchange data at extreme speeds, but having someone to talk with, someone he actually liked felt good. There were people like this on Remnant, but they could be counted on fingers.

There was Jack. Mature, competent pilot. Pretty nice guy, unless you are a faunus.

There was Ebony, but she was somewhat special for Ahriman. It was surprising how they kept running at each other, even though she also worked for SDC. They met during one of Jacques requests, which was pretty urgent. For Ahriman it turned out to be a double success. Doing something good while meeting someone, who eventually became the closest thing to a lover and a good friend in one face. Something that Ahriman haven't had in more than fifty years, ever since Circe. Sure, there were encounters, but nothing that really managed to touch him. Maybe now that he was not a commander anymore, things could be somewhat different. Even though, he got accustomed to sleeping around.

There was Jacques…Meh. He was alright. Ever since he met Ahriman, he got used to hiring him to solve issues that would take much more politics and connections to complete with not such favorable result. The relationship was practically symbiotic. He gave Ahriman something to do, while Ahriman could stay occupied, earning money and connections. And being occupied with something is what Ahriman wanted.

Whitley was also okay. Good mentoring material, and considering the poor parenting, he turned out pretty good.

There was Winter…

Ahriman smiled to himself. He certainly didn't like her, but he did meet her on multiple occasions. Messing with her was a past time he greatly enjoyed. Nothing like bullying a suck up stuck up with a perfect student syndrome, serving as Ironwood's glorified secretary. She would drop on her knees the moment Iroonwood ordered her and Ahriman reminded her of that several times.

No pun intended.

With a bottle of sweet liquor, Ahriman accessed the audio system with his cyberbrain. As Frank Sinatra's voice started singing, it once again reminded Ahriman that some things never die.

The 'apartment' had 4 bedrooms with various pieces of furniture, two enormous bathrooms, a dining hall mixed with a bar, a kitchen and a masters suit that was split in two parts. The other part was different and was kept under closed doors. It looked more like an operating theatre with a large table where Ahriman could have Scrab conduct necessary operations on his cyber brain as well as maintenance of implants. However it was more of an emergency room, since the Substitution Gate coupled with medical artifacts filled with replicating nanomachines and artificial cells and GenRegeneration technologies could keep his body safe from even the most fatal injuries. So it was there as a back up, if Ahriman was not conscious, Scrab could carry out a stabilizing surgery. That, if his resurrectors did not work.

The master's suit was rarely visited by Ahriman, who preferred to spend time in other bedrooms, sometimes with someone else.

As well as another three vacant rooms. One of them was occupied by a modified atlesian knight that Scrab was using as one of his proxies. The room was filled with memory banks, various screens, multiple servers from his world. Both Ahriman and Scrab could interact with it from a much larger distance, since it was a vital part of their network on Remnant. In the other one Ahriman kept part of his equipment that he managed to transport from his base in Mount Glenn: Mobile armory, workbenches, ammunition crates and several suits of armor, tools and medical supplies. It took some time to relocate the armory via air transport to his apartment since they were simply that big. Thankfully, he did have a bullhead located in Mountain Glenn.

There was a wide area on the second floor with a lot of space for several musical instruments that Ahriman didn't even bother to touch. They were just a part of the decor. However, he saw Scrab playing them from time to time.

Several balconies were scattered through the penthouse levels. The balcony on the first one was a wide area with several chaise longues to lie down in or sit. The second one had a small pool.

The balconies on the second one were similar to the others. The roof level had large pool with several tables and a many cooking equipment for an outdoor dinner. As well as a comfortable room with strong glass walls. It was wonderful to sit there during the rain or a sunny weather. And since it was the tallest building in Vale, there were no problems with privacy.

Ahriman left his case near the couch and continued his walk with a bottle of gold rum. It was unusual how many things from his world were the same on Remnant, yet with different history. English and latin, but their history was lost to the years. However, some names were reference to other languages he knew. Same types of food and drinks that were created on earth, but with a different area of birth and background. At this point Ahriman was sure that he was missing some obscure pre dark age references, Being born on a planet far away from Earth.

After he entered the bathroom, he started undressing and putting all of his cloves in the dry-cleaning bin. He would need to send it sooner or later.

After he finished undressing, he looked at the mirror that was over the bathroom table. He ran his hand through his face. His skin was hard and it looked like it was strained on his skeleton. Most of the curves of his cyber body outlined, effectively imitating human muscles, even if absolutely symmetrical. He looked at his hands.

 _"If I cut off this area of dermal shelf- I will get a three-sixty rotation. Will have to wear gloves though."_

His image in the mirror, a dark, cyber armored skeleton grinned at him.

" _And look even more of a killer? A man with good hands is something women love."_

Ahriman blinked, something that people with cyber eyes don't do. He was staring at the mirror, which perfectly reflected his bare chest and his face.

With his skin still on.

He turned around, slowly. As he was about to take a step towards the shower, he once again heard a voice.

" _You do look much better than before. Maybe the weather?"_

He turned around again, with a frown on his face. The cyber armored skeleton looked at him, mirroring his posture.

" _You."_

" _No, you." The image replied. "Well, it is that time again. Perhaps, we should do some intense introspection on what we, or you, lived through, don't you think?"_

Ahriman stared at the reflection. It was him, but without his dermal sheath. However, the mouth of his reflection was different. It was wide and full of teeth that didn't look human. Twisted fangs grew inside, reminding Ahriman of a wolf.

Yes, he knew who that was.

\- "The absurdity. Just like before, it is all around me."

The reflection opened its mouth, revealing its jaw and a long inhuman tongue. Licking its teeth, it started talking in a deep voice.

\- "Creatures of darkness fighting humans. Humans training other humans to fight these creatures by using their souls and advanced weaponry. And there I thought you would fit right in."

\- "It does remind me of something. But the absurdity… These creatures have no souls, they are not metastreumona. They could easily wipe out humans if they decided to attack en mass. But…They are tied to negativity. What if they rely on humans to exist, what if…"

\- "Something is controlling them? Humans could easily fight against them if they actually decided to act and advance and yet they only rely on small groups of fighters. These creatures are not natural. They are not a part of the cycle. They are not a response, this world operates on different principles. This absurdity, but do you feel a sense of déjà vu? As if someone worked behind the scenes, unseen?"

\- "I thought about it…But you, why am I-"

\- "Seeing? You are talking to yourself, just like many times before. You know that better than anyone." The creature inside of the mirror laughed. "Such funny things happen to you, to us."

Ahriman's fist clenched. The reflection did the same.

\- "I was only taunting you, my friend. You may hate yourself, but I don't. I wish only to say that should you continue on your path, you may find answers to the questions that interest you. It will lead to the inevitable change, but a man such as you…" The reflection paused, as if searching for the right words. "You always seem to be in the middle of something happening. As if it was some kind of cycle." The wolf paused again. "But of course, you already know that."

Ahriman blinked again, and the reflection changed back, showing him in his dermal sheath, with a frown on his face.

* * *

The shower itself was a large glass cabin that could hold at least ten people. It had many sprayers on the upper part with several stream modes. Ahriman's favorite was 'rain', where every upper sprayer was raining down water, imitating rain. Or a very powerful water barrage. With many sprayers on, the shower also had a control remote.

With his bottle of rum, Ahriman sat in the corner of his shower, occasionally walking under streams of hot and cold water, and spent less time than he originally planned, before going to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms.

\- Scene Break -

She carefully opened the door to the bedroom and gracefully went inside. Not making a single noise, she stepped over an empty bottle and walked closely to Ahriman. He was in his underpants, lying on beds covers, mumbling something in his sleep. For several minutes she stood there, just watching him.

Ahriman started rolling over in his sleep. His speech was becoming more erratic. Occasional words could be heard.

His visitor approached him. She layed next him and put her hand on his shoulder, slid the other hand down to his cheek and rubbed it with her gloved palm. Then she carefully touched his hand and put it between her own pair. She continued to lie with him, unmoving. When the first rays of the sun shined through penthouse's large window areas, she disappeared with the darkness.

* * *

 **29/9/18 Still fixing some misspells in Prologue and part 1. When I get the courage of rereading after publishing - I keep finding more than before. I deeply apologize and hope that my readers will endure occasional letters missing. I will try to improve in the mean time. As always, feedback is appreciated. Suffer not the fed, the looter or Jian scum.**


	3. Morning Glory

Strong titanium hands crushed the skull of another federal cop. Howls were silenced as his head burst into a bloody mess and the partially headless body fell on the ground.

Mission Accomplished

You killed 36 enemies

Time : 3 minutes, 12 seconds

Your class is e͏̛̀q̴̶uį̴̧̧̕ļ̛́͢i̡̛͡͏́b̶̷̧̧̀ŕ̴̕͞i͡҉̷̀͜u͞m͞͏́͞͏ ̴̢̡f̢̛i̶̶̢̕͡s̴̶̨͠t̷̡̕

Your note on Klaadum's ladder 0 out of 10

See detailed reports on accuracy and damage sustained?

 **+NO+**

With these words, the simulation disappeared. Dirty streets and sewers that were filled with bodies of federal cops and shock troopers were gone and Scrab found himself once again staring at the hangar of the abandoned facility.

His cyberbrain allowed him to perceive emotions and even generate them to a certain extent. Yet, all that filled his consciousness was a shadow of disappointment and frustration.

Three minutes, twelve seconds. For him – the result was acceptable, but only that. It was not the first time he ran this simulation, his personal best was around two and a half minutes. Already in the territory of new and less experienced EYE agents. But, even acolytes without less cybernetics could compensate with their psi powers. Mirror images could mop up the zone pretty fast and other abilities could speed up and give faster and better results.

Yes, his cybertech was good, but only his cyber brain was from the Legendary Forge, the holy manufacturer of top tier cybernetics and many exclusive and powerful weapons.

Three minutes, twelve seconds, he lacked PSI abilities and fought more carefully. He did not possess the same level of regeneration as E.Y.E agents, he was only metal. But just like them, concentrated fire of heavy caliber ammunition would put him down. However, Secreta operatives had a habit of coming back.

Three minutes, twelve seconds. He put his hand on his chest. There were no dents, it was completely smooth.

Scrab raised his hand and looked at it. An actual body. Before his transformation, he didn't even realize how binding it was to remain in a Scarbal platform. He couldn't, he was just a stupid bot back then. A stupid bot that handled Commander's mail and hacked and shot people from time to time. Yes, he was shot many times, his shell and insides destroyed. And yet, his matrix was reuploaded and he continued to serve Rimanah faithfully.

No, he was Ahriman now.

Scrab took a few steps back towards the ship that landed in this aircraft hangar around three years ago. There was not much inside now, most of the belongings were divided between hideouts and resupply points, with the bulk remaining where he was now – in an abandoned Merlot Industries headquarters.

Maybe a new name? His master picked a new one. Why shouldn't he? They were both in self-exile, after all.

This idea came to Scrab's mind. A new name? A testament to the change that his master and him went through. Something that would remind him of what he is and what he was, while acknowledging his position.

Unnecessary for a simple bot, but he was much more now.

He fastened his step, as he approached a locked crate that blocked the Echo signals from whatever was inside.

Unlocking it, he took out a black cube and connected his Cyber Brain to it.

There was always something to do for Scrab. He never slept, he never felt bored. He ran simulations, overseed their personal network on Remnant, controlled atlesian proxies that patrolled the insides of the building at the very moment. Sometimes, he ran through his master's personal archives, parts that he was allowed to go through.

Mission reports and simulations that were based on the very same memories of agents, personal files of his subordinates and historical texts, depicting origins and purpose of the organization they were once a part of. There was more interesting or plain weird information stored…logs of cybermancy experiments, archeological findings, stored works on psychic potential and research on metastreaumonic will. Scrab knew that his master trusted him, but even he was blocked from accessing more than a half of these documents. So he just sticked to something else. Terabytes worth of music that Rimanah collected from the archives of megacorps, for example.

Music was something his master enjoyed and Scrab soon discovered that Rimanah liked a good live performance. Hence why the servant took it up for himself to use synthesizer and other instruments located in the penthouse.

The network his master created was not perfect. Lack of communication satellites or actual aerospace complex meant that the natives resorted to ground based relay points for long-distance communication.

However, that also meant problems for his master. Manipulating CCTS was not hard for a cybermancer, but it still was noticeable. Sooner or later, presence of foreign entities will be noticed.

There was an idea of having the ship remain in orbit. Autopilot could maintain a geostationary orbit with minimal fuel use with its systems used to relay data between computers connected to it.

It was the worst possible idea Ahriman could use as a joke. It was still one ship, connection would be horrible and sparse to say the least. He would need at least two more ships that had twice as powerful virtual matrix systems to maintain a somewhat stable cyberspace and steady orbital connection. And they still would not provide enough support.

Oh how they missed the satellites. An option to gaze into real time map, without relying on public surveillance.

That meant that the duo had to find use in the CCTS system. The amount of swearing and curses his master let out was legendary.

One of the reasons Ahriman didn't want to work for SDC at first was because of dust. If someone actually put more finances into researching fossil fuels, that were already put to use, it would certainly fasten the technological advancement. Ahriman called dust as the block of progress many times, as well as generally referring to Cross Continental Transmit System as stone age technology. Still, it served its purpose.

Hiding transmitters, rewriting lines of code inside the main and support towers helped them establish their own cyberspace network, their own small ocean. The transmitter hatched onto the towers, using their systems to transfer encrypted traffic in a complete separate network, hiding the signals under streams of CCTS data, while allowing them to tamper with Dustnet using their own resources and skills, as well as unlimited access from the towers themselves.

The results were acceptable. Currently, their custom network that utilized TrKn2 protocol covered the same area as the CCTS towers. And the real kicker, that it was still usable even if one or more towers went down, however limited. Side plan was infecting hundreds of devices, and creating a semi-dormant logical connection between them, using them as primary tools to tamper with the Dustnet, without using their TrKn2 network. Still, Ahriman found it easy to hack directly from his cyberbrain, if the target was in range. If it was not - then the might of their system came crashing the virtual gates down.

Five botnets existed at the moment, with thousands of devices infected. Each one in a kingdom, including one in Mantle. Menagerie was an exception and to be honest - a pain in the ass. With just one supporting tower, which was in a horrible condition, Ahriman decided to give the idea a boot and only used a small botnet during his time working with Ironwood. At the moment, it has gone offline and Scrab and his master checked the required information from the local government directly from the several infected databases, occasionally messing with tech support.

Ahriman once joked that if someone found out about thousands of computers being controlled separately in each kingdom, they could just blame the faunus again, since their continent was rather clean. In all seriousness, the amount of cyber crimes plumed down after Ahriman took over. The network had brutal self-defense mechanisms that acted like a watchful big-brother.

There was, however, another continent that reminded him of a dragon. The lack of information on it was surprising to say the least. Records showed that there were several active settlements, but beyond that - almost no information existed. It was as if it was ignored on purpose. Some kind of no-man's land

Ahriman had an idea of going there to do some reconnaissance, but it was always put on hold. The thought of getting disconnected from the network intrigued and worried him at the same time. He was unsure what would he find there. More forests and grimm? Maybe he could do more research on them, since they were an unexplainable anathema to him. If the force he fought still had some kind of source and purpose, as well as debatably, actual motives and methods of execution, while the grimm were just grimm.

Big black animals that killed people just because. No souls, no consciousness, even no bodies to autopsy. Just a dark mimik of nature.

As Scrab finished the synchronization of his memory, he exited the ship back to the hangar. Glancing around, looking at workbenches and several mobile armories, he pondered what to do next.

Launch 'Street01' again?

As Scrab was about to launch another simulation, he received a warning signal from the system. His cyberbrain momentarily reacted. A voice went from his dynamics.

\- "Curious."

Whitley slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the clock. Forcing himself to blink several times to process what was he seeing.

It was... Eight-thrirty? No, Nine-thirty... Somewhere there, at least. Too early for a home schooled child.

He rubbed his sleepy eyes with his hands and opened them. Despite the time, he felt that as if he had a good night's sleep. Following his own routine, he made sure to go to bed early enough to sleep and maintain productivity.

Whitley got off his bead and stretched out his hands. After putting on slippers on his legs, he started walking towards the bathroom.

His part of the estate consisted of several rooms. A large bedroom suite, a bathroom and a study room. Bathroom would be his first stop in the morning.

Throwing his pajamas into the laundry box, he looked at himself in the mirror. He approached the sink and inspected his body.

Pretty average. A little skinny here and there, but nothing bad looking. In a way, it went alright with his image.

His white hair was a complete mess. Did he go to the bed yesterday right after showering?

After spending half an hour in the shower, Whitley made his hair, got in his daily clothes and went for the breakfast.

Klein was waiting for him in the kitchen.

 _"Does he even sleep?"_ Wondered Whitley, yawning.

\- "Good morning master Whitley!" Said Klein, smiling.

\- "Morning, Klein." Whitley answered. "My father already left?"

\- "He did, sir."

 _"Sir. I like being called sir."_

\- "I will have my usual breakfast here, Klein. After that, you are free until I call for you."

\- "I understand sir. Shall I start cooking?"

\- "Yes."

After having breakfast in a large hall all by himself, Whitley decided to return to his room. He had the day all for himself, but he still had responsibilities. Looking at the clock, he decided to check in with Ahriman in a couple of hours.

Ahriman. That person certainly made an impact on his world views.

Whitley always felt that fighting was beneath him. The might of the army could easily count as a substitute for huntsmen. And when it came to personal affairs, he thought that the best way is to relay on hired people. Like Ahriman himself once said: 'There's nothing more reliable than a man whose loyalty can be bought for hard cash'.

However, he dis say that it was merely a quote, and that such rule rarely worked. There was a limit to what most of the people would do for cash. And if a person is willing to go as far as to commit horrible deeds for money for a long amount of time - you should expect him to, as he quoted: 'Fuck you over'.

Yes, Ahriman was certainly an interesting person. Unlike his father, Whitley saw that self interest drives Ahriman more than money. If Jacques only saw him more as a tool, an advisor of some sorts - Whitley could only watch in fascination just how much power one person can have without relying on other people.

But that meant that he would leave sooner or later, and considering his abilities - finding him with all resources that SDC had would be hard to say the least.

Naturally, that meant that Whitley had to use him while he was still available.

He opened a small drawer where he was keeping a small notebook. Opening it somewhere in the middle, he looked at a small sketch that he made several months ago.

An emblem that he saw on Ahriman's helmet, that was a part of an armor he witnessed him wearing. It certainly looked unusual, yet practical. It reminded him a bit of Atlas' soldiers, though it took the concept of a knight actually more seriously, instead of lazily using Atlas' banal designations.

In his notebook, Whitley has drawn a triangle. Inside the triangle, numerous eyes were linked together, forming a symmetrical system. It was a very loose representation, probably missing most of the small details and artistic skill. But Whitley had written down the acronym that was a part of the insignia.

The first letter was a large 'e'. He recognized the second letter, it was called PSI. He read that the symbol was used in psychology, sometimes in more unorthodox practices. The last one was a mirrored version of the first letter.

\- "The eye..." Whitley muttered. "What could this mean?" As he started searching for information.

-/-

\- "Yes, I'm in Vale.

\- "So you've made it already. What is your plan of action?"

\- "For now I will find Torchwick. Will persuade him to give the Dust location and quit working with White Fang."

\- "Persuade? How exactly are you planning to do that?" Asked Whitley.

\- "I have my ways. You must also understand that Roman is a useful person, and that if it was his wish, he wouldn't work with the terrorist even if he was paid to. From what I've heard about him, he disdains faunus."

\- "You know something about him?"

\- "He has connections in Vacuo."

\- "And what about his usefulness?"

\- "You should already see that the White Fang is using him as a middle man to rob dust stores. Well, used to. Judging by the news, they don't mind acting more openly now. But what I don't understand is how they are making him do this."

\- "A little late for damage control for faunus, if you ask me. Wouldn't it be easier just to dispose of him and use the information?"

\- "Eventually, of course. But the problem will still remain and the attacks will continue. We need to find the one who is behind this, starting with Taurus. He alone could threaten Roman to work for him. But it still sounds too fishy, Taurus hates humans. And he wouldn't work with them. Criminals especially."

\- "You suspect someone else is involved?"

\- "Maybe. Taurus is more of a rabid dog. Or a bull, if you like it. Too dumb and aggressive, he himself is more of a tool, not the person behind the scheme.

\- "So you consider some of the Khans to be involved?"

\- "Not exactly. The most aggressive ones have been killed off some time ago-

\- "Killed off? I didn't know about that. I read that the influence of the group fell gradually for the past years, but-"

\- "Well, they wouldn't write such things in your daily news article. But that leads us to that only Taurus and three or so mildly aggressive ones remain. And most of them appeared only recently, unlike Adam and some other girl."

\- "You think someone is working with him? Someone who is not a part of the White Fang?"

\- "More like he works for someone not from the White Fang, if we assume that he is involved. And he is. The train evidence shows that. It's not uncommon for terrorists to be used as tools for other groups of interest. And if their goals somehow align, it would only mean more problems for us and for the public."

Ahriman thought for a second who would benefit from such operations. Competitors? SDC hardly had any.

\- "True. I see you have received the details about company's losses. I have gone through them and I must say - things are not looking good. They managed to lay their hands on Atlesian Paladins. And the train was rigged with explosives... we lost a lot of product and equipment that day, while Atlas military lost their mechs."

\- "Yes. By the way, the Paladins are most likely at their base. I already have the coordinates."

There was a silence on the line for a moment.

"Finding the location on the first day? Just...how?"

\- "How did you obtain the information?" Asked Whitley, trying to hid his surpise.

\- "I have my ways, like I said. The problem is - they are most likely using the stolen dust to produce explosives. And judging by the list of equipment that was lost to the terrorists, the may have something even worse. Faunus are most likely planning to attack the city. All leads to this. But they wouldn't be able to do this on their own. Their attack would be suicidal if we count hunts…men presence, unless they have backup. Still, they will manage to cause enough damage."

\- "Indeed. But only the suicidal part is unusual, the have long stopped caring about public opinion, if you ask me."

\- "Once war has been undertaken, no peace is made by pretending there is no war."

\- "A good quote, Ahriman. Where is it from?"

\- "From a book with smart quotes. Maybe I will tell the name one day"

Whitley actually laughed at this.

\- "Maybe you will... But where is the base exactly?"

\- "At the most convenient location, Mountain Glenn."

\- "The old railway system... It could lead them straight to Vale!"

\- "And abandoned industrial installations. Yes, once the necessary preparations are made, the location will be purged. I'm counting on Brown's logistical support. Speaking of him...Can you send me his and the previous security director's file?"

\- "I heard about what happened, but why? Are you suspecting that something is wrong?"

\- "Reputation is just a reputation Whitley."

\- "If he finds out - he won't like this."

\- "If people dislike me - that only means I'm doing a good job. Besides, the upper management sent me. He can't say anything against that."

\- "Technically, my father didn't ask you to. Is it your own interest?"

\- "Perhaps. You are catching on fast. Now, I've concluded my official report. You are a bit more talkative today, something is on your mind?"

Whitley was silent for a moment, then answered.

\- "I've thought about your proposition. I must say, it does intrigue me." Ahriman was silent, as Whitley stared at the monitor, with only audio feed available. "And...I've been thinking that you may actually help me with something."

\- "What exactly?"

\- "Let's go with a different approach. What would you recommend me at the moment?"

Ahriman smiled to himself.

\- "Well, your current academics present no interest to me. Certain areas are very useful, but I cannot have you start them on your own, without proper supervision. Not to mention, drowning you in studies will be bad for your psych."

\- "Thank you for your concern." Answered Whitley with a hint of coldness.

\- "Well. The least you can do right now is to unlock your aura."

\- "What? Why would I?"

\- "Simple. To raise your survivability at least by little. I do understand your whole attitude towards combat, but having a little bit of extra protection never hurts. You will need physical exercise sooner or later. Your bodyguards can't always be near you, neither will I be there all the time. And considering you have a target on your back for terrorists just like the rest of your family does not ease things for both of us."

The boy went silent. Yes, the words did make sense. But was that just a part of Ahriman's game? Did he accept his father's proposition on tutoring him?

He sighed. Accepted or not, it was him who asked Ahriman for advice.

\- "I...understand. But you mentioned...exercising..."

\- "Don't be a drama queen, Whitley. Right now - it is more of a recommendation, not an order. You did ask me for help. But aura is a priority."

\- "Oh. Okay..." If there was something Whitley did not like - it was exercising. "So...You will unlock my aura, once you return?"

\- "What makes you say that?" A cold chill ran through Whitley's spine and ended in his stomach.

\- "But...You are-."

\- "Busy. Miles away. Working. This reminds me - you have a sister, don't you?"

Denial was the only thing Whitley could think about. No, he was not turning to her for help. Was Ahriman making fun of him? Now that you mention it, he never looked like a huntsmen. Maybe he did not have his aura unlocked? But how in the world he was so successful without it?

\- "Ahriman, my sister and I-"

\- "Are not on good terms? Figures. Well, you do have the eldest one relatively close to you with the necessary knowledge. If you truly want to run your company - you must learn how to use people. In this case - not letting your pride slip. You are a smart kid - you'll figure this out."

\- "I...Now I'm not sure... Both of us did not agree for a tutelage yet. I was merely asking for advice, when you started raining your training regiment on me."

\- "Whitley, this is for your own good. I did not agree on anything yet because the whole idea is a pain in the fucking ass. Much bigger than asking your sister or even answering a simple question about my own opinion. Now go out there and show that academy trophy of a person, that unlike her - you do things you want to, not because you were told to."

\- "In this case, this would not be a right statement."

\- "First of all - this is necessary and is the best option. Secondly, she doesn't have to know any of that."

" _And shouldn't, while we are at it."_ Ahriman thought.

\- "The way you speak of her. Have you met her in person?"

\- "Of course not. She is a part of the regular military. And I really hate the guts of those people. Especially specialists."

\- "If I may inquire - why?"

" _Because they are a mockery."_

\- "It would take me some time to describe why I dislike hunts...Fuck it. Dressups. And even more time to bash the poor excuse for a military that fool thinks he leads."

\- "And even more to criticize the council, Ahriman?"

\- "You do learn fast, Whitley. Alright. Next scheduled contact is in two days. At two thousand, Atlas time."

\- "Understood Ahriman. Good luck on your mission."

\- "Appreciated. Though, please, be the first one to call. I may be preoccupied, but I'm pretty good at multitasking."

Ahirman turned off the computer and started dressing. He had a good night's sleep, and he didn't want to ruin his morning by thinking too much about Whitley who interrupted his breakfast.

\- "That was Whitley Schnee, master."

Ahriman looked at Scrab, who was holding a salver with empty plates.

\- "Yes."

\- "If I may, mas-"

\- "No, you may not." Ahriman replied in a light hearted tone. "Scrab, I would rather not talk about him for now. I already need to visit Beacon today, and the less I hear about children the better."

\- "Very well, master. However, there are additional news that you should hear."

\- "What is it? Something on Brown?"

\- "Not exactly, search is still in progress. There were other matters I decided to attend."

\- "Matters? In order, Scrab."

\- "Very well. First of all, please proceed to my workspace."

\- "Can I get dressed at least?"

Scrab nodded.

\- "Apologies. Awaiting."

Ahriman, still in his bathrobe, went to the master's suite. Opening one of the closets, he took out a set of attire.

Pulling on black pants, white shirt and socks, he looked at himself in the mirror.

No werewolves, already an improvement. He is himself, not somebody else. With these thoughts, he tied a half windsor knot with his black tie and went to the armory.

Strapping gun holsters on his chest, he put the BK13 under his right arm, and GCTG 222 under his left. Didn't really matter from which hand he would shoot though. He was just about to exit the room when he glanced at the lone stand in the corner of the room. There, sheathed - was his very own Facere Mortis.

He slowly approached it. There were many like this, but this one was his. Just perfect to use in one or both hands. For a normal person, it would appear as a light katana with a great weight balance. But it was not a normal sword.

His hands reached to the blade, when they got closer, an eye that was located on the habaki opened.

\- "Hello, old friend." Said Ahriman.

The eye blinked sideways.

He picked the sheathed weapon with both hands and looked closely at the eye. It stared back.

He felt its mood. Calm, but ready to become furious at any moment. It is said that the owners of these mysterious swords could feel the mood of their weapons, which was unique to every blade. Even more, some people claimed to share a bond with the blade and thought of it as a sentient being. Some even claimed that it changed visually depending on the owner. Much more rumors existed about the origins of these weapons and how the Legendary Forge makes them.

Ahriman, however, paid more attention to what he had for sure at the moment. The weapon served him for a long time, and its ability to power up and execute impressive strikes was noted by him long ago. But ever since he fought a huntsmen with Facere Mortis paired with his wakizashi - he noticed a very useful trait.

It ignored the opponents aura. Unlike Damocles, which dispersion field doesn't work against aura, merely damaging it, the Facere Mortis product line didn't have such drowback. Granted, its PSI charged swings worked against enemies made of metal - but that was Damocles' homeground.

Ahriman ran a hand through the sheath.

\- "Soon."

They eye blinked once again. Then it closed, returning back to what Ahriman considered a slumber.

Gently placing the sword back, he put on his black suit jacket, which hid the holsters and made his way to Scrab's room.

It was dark. The only source of light was from multiple holographic screens and data tubes, that had constant streams of code lining on them. Rows of hardware, both from his time and from Remnant everywhere. Lines of servers along the walls.

Scrab's proxy was sitting on a chair beside a workbench, disassembling an S6000.

\- "Master. I made discoveries." Scrab turned his head to Ahriman and stood up. His master quickly glanced at the workbench and then at his companion.

\- "I'm listening."

\- "Look."

Scrab pointed towards the holographic projector on the wall. In a second, it showed an image in front of them that both of them knew well.

The holographic monitors lighted up, showing several images of a round gate in the wall. Ahriman recognized is a door in his HQ that he decided not to touch.

It was a large and thick round gate deep in the destroyed facility. It had no power supply connected to it and the door was connected to the non-operational panel with buttons. Ahriman analyzed the door and the scheme of the available floor that he could scavenge and thought that this door hid another level of the facility underground. Yet, it was completely disconnected from the rest of the now deserted and ruined facility. It must've had its own power supply. But Ahriman decided not to pay attention. Whatever was behind that door was locked. Add have been locked since the Mountain Glenn incident that happened a long time ago.

So he set up several turrets and jokingly told Scrab to fire several shots from Excidium if the door suddenly opens and spawns whatever was inside. It was probably just another research facility that locked itself up when the incident began. Whatever survivors were inside died a long time ago, if there were any.

Now that he looked at it, it was open.

\- "Did you unlock it? When?"

\- "Around 7 hours ago. I reorganized power cables and diverted energy to the console near the gate. And a week ago I've found a damaged security terminal with its hard drive more or less intact. It took some time to restore, but I've managed to extract the password to the gate."

\- "And what about the keycard?"

\- "They used an ancient RFID keycard identification paired with a password. Reconfigured the cyber brain to emit radiowaves at a required frequency with the necessary data encoded, as well as repaired another terminal."

\- "You didn't disassemble anything valuable while tinkering with power grid, no?"

\- "Just scrap lying here and there. But, now that I've searched for the information about our home's previous owner, I think you may be interested in it too."

\- "What about him?"

\- "Does the name 'Merlot Industries' tell you anything?"

\- "No. Should it?"

\- "Maybe. But the reason you haven't heard about them is that they closed all of their facilities after the incident at Mountain Glenn. And we're staying in one of them."

\- "All of them? Why would they? I suppose they didn't operate solely in that place. What was their profile?"

\- "This is where it gets interesting. Genetics and android building. And I've managed to dig up some 'undesired' articles. Apparently, they tried to experiment on grimm."

Ahriman let out a deep sigh.

\- "Considering that mutants here are tied to different species by the local 'scientists', I can only imagine their success in analyzing DNA samples of beings that literally disappear. Fuck, it's the messenger shite all over again."

Scrab continued:

\- "But they sold all of their stocks after the incident in which the general director, David Merlot died."

\- "Just because he died?"

\- "Apparently, he was also the lead scientist of the company."

\- "Hm, makes sense with a big stretch. Who bought them?"

\- "By stocks, I meant equipment. Merlot Industries no longer exists."

\- "Shame, would bring a competition to SDC's crapbots. Okay, I guess it won't hurt checking out some forbidden scientific projects. Once I arrive, I will take a look at what's behind those thick gates that you managed to open."

\- "Acknowledged, but shouldn't I send several scarabs to scout the area?"

\- "Don't. If the staff did some experimenting - I don't want to endanger our base. Grimm don't die of old age and en masse they can damage our makeshift base. We are already sharing the place with the locals and white fang now. When I swing by - I might as well clean as much dirt as possible."

Ahriman paused, thinking about the discovery.

\- "Not to mention, I'm interested in what we can salvage from there. I don't know the circumstances under which the door got closed, but if the outer horde didn't invade that level of the facility - we may find something useful inside. Maybe even untouched androids."

He paused and looked from the screen at Scrab.

\- "Anything else?"

\- "Something unusual, master. Our transmitter in the tower detected an unusual echo in its area."

\- "Unusual digital signature?"

\- "I'm not exactly sure. As you know, we use the tower systems to expand the range of ECHO scans of our transmitters. Continuous wide range analysis could attract unwanted attention due to surges in power usage. But, one of our routine checks during peak activity detected...something."

\- "Something?"

\- "For ten seconds, we detected an identified synthetic platform on the edge of our cover zone for this populated area."

\- "Edge of our zone..." The docks? Patch recently attained its own support tower to improve the signal's power, so it was another area in Ahriman's system. "So what about it? Have you managed to hack it? It must have an ID of some kind."

\- "I tried. Multiple proxy relays. But the moment it detected the attack from our botnet in the CCTS network, the signature disappeared."

\- "Disappeared? Perhaps simply left the scan zone."

\- "Possibly both. The entity was already locked on by the botnet, but it was off the radar right after attack on its ports. It certainly left the range of our transmitters, but disturbing that before disappearing it managed to stand against an assault of several hundred machines. In any case, it was beyond the reach of our system. I've ran scans through the CCTS network in the close areas and even launched additional echo scanning, but it could not detect anything."

\- "So it is only detectable with ECHO scan." Ahriman rubbed his eyes. Did Atlas send someone to spy on him? Or perhaps it was something worse...

What did he have at the moment? A synthetic entity in the port, likely arrived from Atlas. Winded up during their routine scan. Scrab located it and tried to hack it. Probably left the zone by accident. There were still empty spaces in his network, and constant scanning could compromise his presence. Part of the docks was the 'space between the walls' of sorts. Transmitter's scan did not cover the full zone of their respective towers, echo scanning still had its limits. Ahriman's own built in cyber interface could cover 50 meters max for the direct hack, could go much further if a network was created.

\- "It was still detected. What showed up?"

\- "Apologies. Here's what the entity is called."

Ahriman looked at the screen that showed an acronym.

P.E.N.N.Y

\- "What."


	4. Meet and Greet

Ozpin was standing near the landing pad where the airship was closing down. Right next to him, Glynda Goodwitch - the combat instructor at Beacon was waiting patiently.

 _"Having one of Ironwood's specialists here searching for danger without knowing about Salem will complicate things even further. Preparations are already in progress, I just hope that this won't drag us behind."_

She saw a small crowd of people leaving the airship. One figure stood out.

A man, wearing black suit with and tie with a leather briefcase in his left hand. The person approached the pair. Their eyes met and she could clearly discern his face.

He was handsome, blond hair and a sharp outlined face, muscular build, judging from the shape of his body.

But the expression that he wore was something else. Glynda so many students slacking off during her years of teaching, but the face in front of her was the most perfect mix of indifference and boredom, with some coldness to it. But in the same time, it managed to give away completely neutral vibes, as if he was just a random passerby.

Usually when people entered the academy, they were in awe of its most impressive design, waiting to meet the protectors of humanity.

This man...It was as if he was daydreaming.

\- "Professor Ozpin?" He asked. As if meeting the headmaster of the most prestigious academy was completely normal for an average person.

\- "Yes and this is my colleague, Glynda Goodwitch."

\- "My name is Ahriman, I'm here on behalf of General James Ironwood. I trust it that he contacted you the day before?"

He didn't even look at her.

Ozpin extended his hand and after shaking Ahriman's, Glynda did the same thing.

\- "Yes, he did tell me about your arrival. However, there are some details that I wish to discuss in person."

\- "Then we should proceed to your office."

The face muscles didn't spare extra movements. And his eyes...

 _"Are those silver eyes?"_

As they continued in their path, Glynda gave a quick look behind her. She looked at his face trying to look into his eyes.

They were definitely of a silver color. She looked at Ozpin, only to receive a small nod from him.

\- "Well, it will take some time to reach Beacon's tower. I would like to ask several questions as we are walking."

\- "By all means." Replied Ahriman.

\- "How do you know the general? I honestly didn't expect him to bring someone for extra security before the festival even started. A hired third-party, even."

\- "He hired me to investigate several cases before. That's all I can say."

\- "Private or public cases?"

\- "Saying that is against our terms of agreement."

Silence followed.

 _"He looks more like a lawyer, rather than a huntsman…"_ Glynda thought. James was sparse on the details to say the least, but she was almost one hundred percent sure he wouldn't send someone without combat training.

He always managed to turn things into display of military power.

\- "I understand. By the way, an unrelated question - You have silver eyes, don't you?"

It took several seconds for Ahriman to process the question.

\- "They are grey blue."

\- "They look silver to me."

\- "Light grey blue. Is that an issue?"

Glynda noted a hint of irritation.

\- "Of course not. It's just a very rare color. Here at Beacon, we teach students from all other Remnant how to become a qualified Huntsmen or Huntress..."

Hearing Ahriman's sigh Glynda understood that he didn't want to argue with Ozpin on the color of his eyes.

 _"If only he knew. We need to look closely into this. What if he is just like Miss Rose?"_

\- "...regardless of their race, gender or such features as an eye color. It was more of a personal question." Finished Ozpin.

Feeling the upcoming continuation of Ozpin's speech, Glynda decided to intercept the conversation.

\- "You are from Mantle?"

\- "Ancestors were from Mantle, not me."  
\- "You are from another kingdom then?"  
\- "No, a village outside Kingdom's borders."

\- "Born in the wilds? What's the name of the town?" Asked Ozpin.

\- "It is not there anymore."

\- "Oh. My condolences.

" _He didn't specify outside which kingdom."_ Glynda noted.

Another pause ensued. Despite her usual stern attitude, Glynda couldn't bring herself to ask further questions. Something about Ahriman seemed wrong. She could understand that just after looking at him.

The man did dress as if it was a funereal. Most of the people on Remnant nowadays embraced colored clothes and names, to show the importance of the individuality concept.

Just by spending several minutes with their new colleague, she understood that he cared little about that. They were not dealing with a student.

Was that because his family had a history during the Great War? No, she was a professional, she won't let someone with a brick for a face to intimidate her.

Ozpin tried to ask several personal questions while they were walking, but only received short and lacking answers. The rest of the path they walked in silence.

\- Scene Break -

Ahriman sat in a chair right in front of Ozpin in his office. His eyes looked at the clockwork all around him.

 _"At least the general told me about his attempts at lying. I guess Mantle was the safest bet."_

Taking a quick glance towards the entrance to the room, he winced.

 _"My office in the temple was smaller."_

His gaze shifted towards Glynda, who at this pointed adapted her usual scowl. Their eyes met for a second. However, obvious intimidation attempts from the teacher didn't work on him.

 _"Those probably are the years of an unfulfilling job."_ Ahriman thought.

Turning his face to Ozpin and giving him a blank look, Ahriman prepared his psychic powers while pretending to be listening.

To his surprise, Ahriman met a powerful resistance from Ozpins mind. Like some kind of firewall that stopped relatively weak attempts at mind reading. Ahriman didn't show his surprise, but decided to look for answers in Glynda's mind. Like before, she could notice him getting deeper inside her mind because of her aura, so he decided to look into more surface thoughts.

 _"Nothing of interest. Though, she keeps thinking about my eyes. Hopefully, they will not realize that those are cybernetic."_

Meanwhile, it looked like Ozpin has finished talking. Before he could start another tale of how important the academy is, Ahriman decided to hijack the initiative.

\- "That's a great story. But I do know about the origins of the Vytal Festival and its importance. I'm here to make sure it won't get sabotaged by third-parties. So how about we discuss that first?"

 _"There it goes."_

\- "And do you think that we are in danger?"

 _"Called it."_

\- "Do you think that there are people who wish to disrupt the celebration in the time of peace? I do appreciate..."

 _"There go sunshine and rainbows with library cards…eh."_

\- "Professor Ozpin, I do understand your position on this matter, but I have been hired by general Ironwood, not you. And he told me to expect cooperation from both you and your staff members..."

Ahriman shifted his gaze from Ozpin to Glynda. Then back.

\- "...And since Ironwood decided to hire me as an aid to **you,** I thought that it was a common decision." Lied Ahriman. Just a little insult to his authority, but Ahriman was already losing patience. "In short, both he and I believe that there is a high chance of terrorist attack during the festival. And to prevent it, I require your full aid."

" _Not really require."_

\- "You are not answering the question, Ahriman."

 _"Do I have to say it?"_

\- "White Fang, of course."

Ozpin sighed a continued to drink from his cup.

\- "And what do you require?"

\- "Right now, I need to run background checks on your students. It is possible, that-"

\- "That is a sensitive information!" Spat Glynda. "We cannot just give away personal details of our students to every person that needs to see it."

\- "Glynda." Ozpin said.

Glynda looked at Ozpin then back at Ahriman.

\- "Ozpin, with all due respect, you can't be serious! We don't have a right to..."

They engaged in a debate of some sort. Ahriman disabled his sound sensors. He stared at the two, once again pretending to be listening. He was, however, focused on Glynda's keyhole in her top. His eyes ran down her body and noticed an object attached to her right boot.

 _"Is that a crop? Fucking dressups..."_

Ahirman's brows rose a little. He felt a vibration in his pocket. His scroll. Quickly looking away from the duo, he took out his scroll and saw a message.

Card *7284

Balance Replenishment XX/X/XXXX

1000000 LN

Available Balance: 5764238 LN.

Farreiser Bank.

 _"So Scrab took care of it. At least Ironwood is useful for funding."_

He looked back at the two, who were staring at him. Ozpin had a neutral face and Glynda's was full of disdain. Ahriman turned the sound back up and said.

\- "Well, miss Goodwitch is obviously right. It is a sensitive information. However, as person who is trusted by the General, I will take full responsibility and won't reveal any personal information to the-"

Ahriman stuttered. His left hand, that was hanging freely beside his chair's leg, clenched into a fist. Thankfully, the pause was short enough for the others not to notice.

\- "Unauthorized individuals." _"I look more like a lawyer"_

With a deep sigh, Ozpin said:

\- "Fine, where are you staying?"

\- "Why do you ask?"

\- "It will take some time to go through the student information system. Naturally, I assume you will want to have a talk with our students later?"

\- "If I find something worth talking about - then yes. It is a basic procedure, and with your reputation – I don't think there will be any problems with your students."

Ahriman replied in the same neutral tone that had a bit of lethargy in it, as if he was saying it every day of his life.

\- "Very well, I will handle a small speech regarding your presence in the academy. I believe the cooperation of my students will benefit our cause."

\- "Presence?" _"Cooperation?"_

\- "Your job will most likely require you to conserve with our staff several times. It will be easier if you stay at the academy for the time being, at least while you go through the student information."

 _"Oh fuck no."_

Ozpin was curious. This was not exactly what he expected. When he looked at the person sitting in front of him, he saw someone who did not fit with the rest of the people he met.

Being alive for many years, even lifetimes, he started noticing things that normal people usually don't. And Ahriman was certainly a curiosity.

Obviously, he was hiding something. And the general was on it too.

His eyes... Ozpin looked at the silver circles spinning around irises, what were those things? Cyber-prosthetics? If they were, they were too refined even for Atlas.

James was his main ally, so he had to learn more about Ahriman, as well as what they were keeping beside his back. If it meant giving away some common information on his students, he would give it away. He doubted that the man would learn anything of importance without knowing about Ruby Rose.

As for keeping him closer, there was a perfect plan.

\- "We have a vacant room available for the members of the staff. We could-"

\- "No."

A simple word said with confidence.

Ozpin sighed.

\- "Mr.-"

\- "Just Ahriman will do."

\- "Ahriman. You have to understand that what Glynda said was right. This is a sensitive information, that means that you will be required to stay in the academy for the period of your work with it. We, of course, trust James' judgment, but in the same time - eliminating the risk of this data falling in to the wrong hands is our main concern."

Ozpin finished and looked at Ahriman, hiding his satisfaction.

\- "M-hm. So that means you will let me use on of your computers with the necessary restrictions, am I right?"

\- "Yes, you are." Said Glynda. However, they did not expect the next answer from Ahriman.

\- "Seems fair. Can I start right away then? I should be finished in half an hour tops."

Ozpin almost choked on his cocoa. Too fast. That seemed unnaturally fast...unless he was looking for someone in particular.

\- "Y-yes...But, isn't that too fast? What are you going to do with the information anyway?"

\- "Like I said: background checks, association with criminal and terrorist elements, overall analysis."

He stood up. For a moment, Ozpin thought that he saw something on Ahriman's belt, under his suit.

\- "Glynda can will show me the way to my temporary office."

That was beyond blunt. Ozpin expected a least a certain amount of conversation, from which he could gather information. But it seemed that the man wasted no time on even basic formalities. Or was too careful. Perhaps both.

But he forgot that this was his academy, and his rules.

\- "Glynda, please show Ahriman his room and give him the necessary access.

\- Scene Break -

The room was alright. But it was just **a** room. It was a dining /office mix with a table in the middle with a computer on it, a bed and a bathroom.

Ahriman quickly checked the place. No bugs or cameras inside. Glynda already left after a brief exchange of words and configuration of his scroll. His second scroll that he decided to take. Unlike the modified one, it looked normal and had no extra capabilities.

With his briefcase, he went straight to the bed. The bathroom had a shower and a sink. And a rather small bathtub made for one person.

Without taking off his clothes or boots he fell on the bed and stared at the celling.

His hands reached for his leather briefcase.

A pair of black gloves he liked to wear sometimes, even though he had to fingertips, pack of cigarettes, a small humidor tube with three cigars, flask bottle titled **"CORRELSEN SINGLE MALT PATCH WHISKEY"** with a number '16' under it. All accompanied with a fancy lighter and some paperwork.

 _"I should definitely visit Patch later."_ Though Ahriman, as he put a cigar in his mouth.

With a flickle of light, his eyes started glowing a little. Walls of text started appearing in the top left corner of his sight at a very fast pace.

 _ **Initialization...Ok**_

 _ **Activating Cyber-ECHO Interface...Online**_

 _ **Encrypton Nodes Active...**_

 _ **Connecting to Custom Network: "RMN1"...Connected**_

 **+Welcome back, master.+**

 _ **Connecting to CCTS system...Connected**_

 _ **Loading network list...Complete**_

 _ **Running ECHO Scan...**_

 _ **List of connected devices...Complete**_

 _ **-ACCESSING LOCAL NETWORK- BEACON ACADEMY PUBLIC**_

 _ **Scanning...**_

 _ **Running Mask Protocols...**_

 _ **Accessing Firewall...**_

 _ **Overriding Security Credentials...Ok**_

 _ **-Welcome, IT Director Tervis-**_

 _ **Possessing...**_

Ahriman's view shifted. He was now looking from a perspective of a monitor camera in Beacon's security office. Right in front of him, a young man in a hoodie was drinking coffee and looking at the monitor with a bored face. He had large glasses and a messy hair.

 **Connecting to via**

 _ **SEPARATE NETWORK, BEACON MAIN TOWER**_

 _ **Scanning...**_

 _ **Accessing Firewall...**_

 _ **Overriding Security Credentials...**_

 _ **-Welcome, Professor Ozpin-**_

 _ **Acquisition in progress...Safe**_

 _ **Commencing Hard Drive Replication...Completed**_

 _ **Uploading Virus...**_

 _ **Purging Logs...Complete**_

 _ **-Disconnect-**_

A small virusthat Ahriman wrote after arriving to Vale. A very simple imitation of many viruses that Secreta used to log all data in machine in real time and send it to the hacker, Ahriman wrote this one for primitive machines of that time. This program would multiply to other platforms in the local network and allow remote control.

" _Done with this part, will send it to Scrab for initial analysis. In the meantime - student database."_

Right in front of his lying body, virtual projections of files seen only to him appeared. Transcripts, letters of recommendations, photos, personal information and even recordings of their performance from the initiation. It was a good thing that Beacons was in for digitalization.

Slowly, Ahriman rose form his bed and went to the table, leaving his suit jacket on the bad, revealing shoulder holsters with six .222 rounds strapped on one and several pistol magazines on his belt. He booted up the computer, fixed his tie and decided to check if there was anything in the fridge.

\- "Empty." He said out loud.

As he opened the windows sat at the table, he started going through files with speed and precision. There were hundreds of students. Later on, additional would arrive to Beacon. And haven't been decided yet who will come to participate in the tournament.

 _"Now that you mention it, students are not the only ones who may be the problem. With the flood of civilians, a lot of enemies could come in unnoticed. But is it truly the White Fang? They have always been tools, and current Khan's would think twice...I'm going in circles. I need to find Torchwick. He must know something._

 **+Scrab, you there?+**

 **+I am, master. Your orders?+**

 **+Compile all the data regarding dust robberies for the past six months, search for any leads. Also, go through Ozpin's files, see if you can find anything interesting that I may miss. If there is nothing, I want his mail to be next. "+**

 **+Do you also want me to do CCTV city search protocol? Perhaps, additional monitoring of long distance calls?+**

 **+Beyond Ozpin questionable students - unnecessary. The mission is search and destroy, not sit and watch. Get into the VPD archives+** Ahriman's eyes widened after looking at another student's file.

 **+Master?+**

 **+The fuck...?+**

 **+Did you find something?+**

 **+Not something. Someone. Check the DESP files for Belladonna, looks like I have found a daughter of Menagerie's chieftain.+**

 **+Ghira Belladonna. Person of interest. Not an active member of the White Fang, however, has ties to the current leader - Sienna Khan. The latter advocates violent approach and the former, surprisingly, peaceful.+**

 **+I remember he had a family or something? Before becoming the zookeeper?+**

 **+I'm currently looking through your files, master. Regarding their daughter, I'm sending you an older picture from the Menagerie's archives. Be advised: for some reason, the last official photo is from five years ago. There are several more in the archive with the family, running correlation scan... Curious...+**

 **+What is it?+**

 **+SDC security footage. It appears that she was a part of recent train robbery incident. Along with Adam Taurus.+**

 **+Involved in a robbery along with public enemy number one. Do her parents know that, I wonder.+**

 **+Possibly. However, it is considered that relations between the ex-chieftain and Taurus are not good because of the new methods that the organization applies. I hypothesize that the daughter has adopted the same approach due to Taurus influence.+**

 **+Maybe. I'm looking at the picture, and it's the same person. Five years - she must've left her family for the White Fang when she was twelve.+**

 **+Considering that her father is no longer a member of an organization, he has no influence on Taurus, or her.+**

 **+I doubt that anyone has influence over that animal. Still... twelve years. What a waste. How old was Taurus back then, eighteen? Shit, if she knew him for that long at such a young age… Dammit. Wait, why did the bear guy step down? Did he want to?+**

 **+Unknown. Possible pressure from the organization's elements.+**

 **+And now we have his runaway daughter joining Beacon with fang's scarecrow on a short dial. Fuckin' A. Alright, that is something already. Anything on our anomaly?+**

 **+No repeated sightings. Permission to pillage Atlas databases?+**

 **+No need. I have a feeling I will run into it, sooner or later. Perhaps I will give Ironwood a call. Maybe it's some kind of android sent to spy on me? Last time I checked, the guy had a separate unit to just spy on me. It was a long time ago, and proved to be a waste of money. Fun to mess with, though.+**

 **+And If it's not?+**

 **+Well, who else makes robots, Scrab?+**

 **+Merlot industries.+**

 **+No longer exists. Are you going somewhere with this?+**

 **+Yes, master. I wanted to ask permission to investigate the uncovered parts of facility on my own.+**

 **+Scrab, I told you. Too dangerous, I can't lose you or endanger our base.+**

 **+Master, please. I wish only to save time for you. I assure you, I will be most cautious, my host will be followed by a team of androids and scarbals.+**

Ahriman sighed. Scrab was more than competent in terms of warfare. The upgrades that he received were superb, not legendary forge superb, but other companies knew what they were doing. Plus, he personally reprogrammed the cyberbrain. But again, Ahriman didn't want to endanger his longtime servant.

But, goddamn, he was specifically made to kill things.

 **+Fine. But you will be on your own. Extract everything interesting you find and return for debrief. I will still need your support in the city. Remember, this was your idea in the first place. If there is a possibility to save my time, then save it without me having to supervise you.+**

 **+Understood, master. Like an agent of Culter Dei, I will return with success.+**

 **+Then equip yourself properly. I don't care much for the SDC tech, but I don't want any of our equipment wasted or lost.+**

 **+Affirmative. Setting mission timer. Preparations in progress. I will still be available, master.+**

 **+Talk to you later then.+**

\- "I really need to make good proxy to stand and watch my ship. Hell, why stop at one?"

Ahriman looked at the files beside him and sighed. Time to finish the routine.

With another exhale of smoke, he continued. Rows of students started appearing in front of him, while his cyberbrain searched for the information on its own and scanned rather useless contents of Ozpin's computer. All data on computer was regarding his job and the teams of this academy, but again, he had little interest in man's personal life.

He was much better at going through data. But he did not intend to remember all that. Having Scrab and his machine intelligence was very handy.

Then he remembered all that garbage about relics and Salem. God, he still had to go through that.

Instinctively, he turned on some music. Focus was something that he exceeded at, but music was something that he could not live without.

 _My life ain't no holiday_ _  
_ _I've been through the point of no return_

 _"Next...next...next."_

He came across a boy with blonde hair. He quickly cross-referenced his birth place with basic combat school records. Imagining how metastreumonic will wouldn't even bother with his sword and shield, he rubbed his face in frustration.

 _"Advanced weaponry my ass...Next."_

 _There lies a hope that I have found_ _  
_ _And if you try you'll find it too_

" _Bad hair, cute ginger girl, something-something champion. Still more…_

It took some time to finish, but he did find several abnormalities.

The first, was of course a terrorist in this school. It was outraging to think that one would miss such crucial detail. It was wrong on so many levels. First of all - the transcripts were one hundred percent honest, albeit lacking in information. It stated that she was born on Menagerie, and had some experience. No combat schools, however. It already conflicted with Academies requirements.

The second was a girl by the name of Ruby Rose. Two years younger than the rest of the students, Ahriman dismissed the abnormality when he found out the news of her stopping a robbery. At first.

Then he looked at the details. Everything was too weird to be not connected. It was a dust robbery, the robbery in which Torchwick was personally involved, as well as several hired goons that Scrab identified as workers of a certain information broker.

She also had connections in the school. An elder sister, and an uncle who taught at Signal and was once a part of one of the teams. Interestingly enough, the information on them was sparse. Her own mother once attended Beacon.

 _I've seen what a man can do_ _  
_ _I've seen all the hate of a woman too_

The more Ahriman kept digging, the more questions he had. It looked weird, how intertwined people were around this girl, but it also made sense in a way. And accepted into Beacon after Goodwitch's direct intervention. Too convenient. Almost as if Ozpin wanted her here.

Just like in special forces, being recruited is a common case. And it looked like an example of it. But in the same time, with what Ahriman found out, it still made a fracture of sense.

There were also many people who faked their way into Beacon. One of them was even made into a leader of the team. Ahriman didn't know if it was a security fault or illogical favoritism. Considering that academy had chunk of territory good enough for several armored vehicle factories, or just about anything else, he decided not to pry into it. Still, the amount of space was enormous.

Maybe the standards have fallen, maybe the council required more huntsmen and Ozpin just tried to get whatever students that had actual potential. Maybe it was just a way for a teacher to go against bureaucracy and actually get a prodigy for himself competent student. But it was still to strange. The girl would eventually join Beacon anyway, she already had her sister in it. Half-sister.

If you want to find something secret about a person, go for their parents. And the girl's situation was also peculiar.

 _Life_ _is short but love is strong_

As he made a sip straight from the bottle, he wondered once again, what he got himself into. Perhaps he should've turned off Ironwood's offer and just search for dust as Jacques' corporate hellhound. Something simple.

Oh, right. Whitley. Well, he never really agreed on that anyways. It is funny how his mind jumped from searching for something to do to not caring what is around him.

 _Remember why I'm telling you_

Mentoring him would be a pain. He remembered his own mentor, and years that he spent with him. Killing the man to whom he owed more than a life was beyond regretful. But by the time he reached him he was not able to stop. And to think how ironic was all this, because the artifact was supposed to change the tide of war.

The struggle for the damn thing was his first and greatest failure. And he missed the man and his guidance. After all these years of commanding Culter Dei while the man was alive, he found out that he missed a man with whom he could consult, even after they fell apart.

If only he could talk to him one last time. There was supposed to be something he wanted to tell him.

Something…

Long time ago…

 _By the look on his face_ _  
_ _He never gave in_

" _What a mess."_

He would go through the files later, if he wanted to gain more insight on Ozpin. Whatever Ironwood's mind contained about the relics, it most certainly involved Ozpin. And Ozpin had interest in that girl, for whatever reason.

Nevertheless, all this still meant news and a possible lead on Torchwick through the henchmen. Whatever documents the man once had were long gone and identifying his scroll would take too much time before the next robbery happened.

That meant he had to resort to questioning someone tied directly. Time to hit the club.

\- Scene Break –

\- "What the fuck do you mean I can't board the airship?"

He looked at the female attendant in her cabin near the airship landing field. Cigar still in his mouth and a serious face.

\- "I'm sorry sir, but I'm under direct orders from Ozpin to not let you leave the academy grounds."

\- "I am not under his supervision. Not even on his payroll. I have the full right to go wherever the hell I need to."

The woman looked at the reason how her quiet day became a difficult one with a tired face.

\- "Well, I am. Go talk with him if you need. Maybe it is a misunderstanding. As he told me, you don't even have a passage and have been allowed to stay because of him. Are you some kind of hired teacher?"

Ahriman turned his face for a moment. Either Ozpin did not trust him or, had some kind of interest, just like with his collection of various students. A smile crept on his face.

" _Wrong person to pick on."_

He looked back at the attendant as his eyes shined in gold for a split moment. For a moment she looked wide-eyed at him, only to freeze.

" _ **Ticket. Now."**_

With mechanical movements, she handed him the ticket.

 **+Scrab, make up a passage ID for my scroll. +**

 **+Already made a jamming program, should give access to every room and flights. Installing as we speak.+**

 **+Good.+**

Scrolls. That's what they were called here. Phones or similar analogues were still used where he came from, but having communication revolution centuries ago with the cyberbrain modifications certainly made an impact.

He looked at the attendant who was still standing, looking dazed. With a flick of his fingers pulled her out of trance, he started walking to the airship, ignoring confused movements of an awakened worker.

Perhaps he played right into the trap. But the attendant wouldn't remember anything, and Ozpin could look anywhere, he could not possibly know who Ahriman was. At least, about his life before Remnant. And Ahriman would talk with Ironwood later about this, if needed.

\- Scene Break –

Glynda knocked on the door. So far, she couldn't say anything about her temporary colleague, except for him being the complete opposite of Port. The man really seemed more straightforward. Though, the lack of information on him worried her. Maybe she should ask Ironwood in private about him. Not as a member of Ozpin's circle, but as herself.

No answer.

\- "Mr. Ahriman!" The man didn't even tell her his family name.

Still receiving no reply, she opened the door with her scroll. Entering, she noticed that the inhabitant was nowhere to be found. The window was open, however. Other than that, there were no signs of activity, except for a faint smell of smoke in the air. His briefcase was also missing. Either Ahriman made an effort to hide it or took it with himself.

Wasn't it implied that smoking is forbidden on school grounds?

Cursing, she looked through the rooms. After the results only confirmed her suspicion, she called Ozpin.

\- "He is gone."

\- "What do you mean Glynda?"

\- "He is not in his room."

\- "Well, he is probably somewhere in the Academy, just looking around. I called the ship control to make sure he won't leave before we discuss his finds. You can try to call him, though. James left me his number. Although, he mentioned that it may be a wrong one…"

\- "A wrong one? What?"

\- "He never explained."

Glynda sighed. The day was only getting harder.

\- "Fine. I will call him."

\- Scene Break -

 **+Information broker?+**

 **+Nothing too serious, I presume. Name is Hei Xiong, also known as 'Junior'.+**

Ahriman looked at the approaching nightclub from the taxi's window.

" _I miss flying cars."_

 **+Any details on him I should know?+**

 **+Other that his bar had been renovated some time ago, there is nothing of interest. Details on insurance are rather shifty.+**

 **+Mob territory then. Whatever. I'm about to enter the club, talk to you later. Still want to hear details you got Brown. Meanwhile, get into the girl's scroll, see if there's anything useful there.+**

 **+Acknowledged.+**

Opening the door and leaving the car, Ahriman approached the club. As the taxi left, he touched the holster under his suit. Feeling an odd sense of Déjà vu, he said to himself:

\- "Subtle and no waves."

He let go of the sidearm, fixed his black tie and ran his hand through hair.

\- Scene Break –

\- "James, I need to talk with you."

Ironwood massaged his temples with his free hand and replied:

\- "And I'm glad to hear from you too, Glynda. Let me guess, is it about Ahriman?"

\- "Yes."

" _Did he kill someone already?"_ Was the first thing that came to general's mind. Grudgingly, he decided to go with a more neutral question.

\- "Is something wrong?"

\- "I can't seem to find him. He left the academy after viewing confidential data on our students. The number you gave me-"

\- "Doesn't answer." General's voice seemed tired. Despite occasional differences, she felt that James and she were on the same wave, at least usually. This time, however, it seemed as if he was irritated with her.

\- "Yes. I ran around the whole academy, checked with the security, even asked teams of students if they saw him. Absolutely nothing. And I know that Ozpin did not allow him to leave the academy for the time being. James, this-"

A loud sigh interrupted her.

\- "Ozpin really tried to stop him from leaving?"

\- "Yes. He told the air control to restrict access, before he talks with him about background checks. We can't allow a security breach."

\- "Should've explained it better…Glynda. There are some things you should know about Ahriman."

\- "I'm listening very carefully, James. Because, right now, I need a good solution to this crisis."

\- "Well, before that – there is no crisis. First of all, as Ahriman himself said once – he doesn't like to make waves. If he is not with you – that means he has an important place to be. Idle chatter is not his thing."

\- "Idle chatter? Waves? James, what happened? I know that you care about discipline even more than I do. But to allow him to run off like this..."

\- "Discipline is everything. But Ahriman brings results and is not a part of my army. He is a contractor, if we even can call it that. And believe me, him disappearing is something I'm familiar with. Now please, I have a school to run. I will talk with Ozpin later about this. Maybe, unless Ahriman returns first. In the meantime, have you received any messages from Qrow?"

\- "No, still nothing."

How could the general be so…content? It was as if it was a usual thing for him!

\- "Then there is a chance he was compromised. We will discuss this later, I have Jacques on the second line."

He hung up, and Glynda just stood there, gritting her teeth.

She would give both of them hell for this.

-Scene Break-

Putting the empty cocktail glass back on the counter, Ahriman motioned the bartender to refill it.

His inspected the image on his scroll that Scrab sent him. Nothing interesting. A bolding man with an unremarkable face. He glanced at the man who served drinks, as his cyber interface did the working.

 _ **Establishing direct connection to outside network…Ok**_

 _ **Connecting to device…**_

 _ **Uploading Virus…**_

 _ **Searching…**_

Thankfully, it was quick. Ahriman quickly ran through the conversation on Juinior's scrolls and found the one who resembled the one with Torchwick. Hopefully, he hasn't changed the phone yet.

And…Success! It was still operational. After infecting it, he looked at the map of the city on his HUD. Somewhere in the industrial sector, not far away from him.

He could make a move right after the next drink. But it would be too early. He needed someone to pick up all that dust, and he doubted Barney would be able to organize the party in minutes, not mentioning the flight speed and subtlety. No, Jacques wasn't paying him for idiotism. Bluntness, maybe. But not failure.

And there were still things about Barney. Several minutes ago, just when Ahriman drowned his first drink, Scrab explained that both Barney and the previous security director were receiving large amount of lien on their bank accounts, unaffiliated with Jacques personal banking system for employees. As Ahriman expected, something was going on with the dust. Maybe the broker could prove being even more useful.

\- "Hey." The bartender spoke to him. "You look dazed, think you had enough for now?"

Ahriman cleared his cyber interface, and looked at Junior.

\- "Yeah, I'm good for now."

\- "Alright." The man replied dryly.

\- "You're the owner?." Ahriman looked at the man. "I need to speak with Junior."

\- "Speaking to people is part of my job." The man said.

\- "Actually, I'm looking for someone." As he said that, Junior frowned. "A guy told me you know a lot of people, maybe you have seen him."

\- "And which person was that?"

" _Don't insult. Don't Insult. Don't mention dog piss. Don't insult. Don't kill. Don't kill._

Ahriman noticed as several uniformed people shot glances at him. Quickly prying into Junior's surface thoughts, he only found something about Strawberry Sunrises, Blond Huntresses and damages.

He weighed his options. It was necessary to say something that would not connect him to either SDC or Atlas.

\- "Someone absolutely unimportant. Look, let's not try to intimidate each other and talk business."

Junior looked at his man than back at Ahriman.

\- "Take the stand. I'll be back soon."

\- "Yes boss." Someone replied.

\- "Follow me." Junior told Ahriman.

" _Waves." Ahriman thought as he followed Junior._

Through several doors later, they approached an office, which was guarded by a set of twins. Ahriman thought that he looked at the mini version of Ebony. As if she split in two slightly younger versions of herself.

\- "Melanie, search him."

\- "You are making a scene out of this…" Ahriman mumbled, as soft hands made contact with his body.

\- "Be quiet." The girl rudely said.

It didn't take her long to find his weapons. Grudgingly, Ahriman took out his guns and handed them to Junior. As they both entered his office, which was surprisingly small, he beckoned him to take a seat in front of him.

Still holding his guns, Junior looked at them, then back at Ahriman.

\- "Mind if I take a look?"

Ahriman would deny, of course. But feeling a bit tipsy and in a slightly better mood, he decided to indulge this little request. He could always wipe his memories later.

\- "As long as you don't shoot me with them."

With visible interest, Junior took out Ahriman's revolver. It was heavy, with overall length a bit longer than 22 cm. He noticed a small inscription on the barrel, close to the cylinder.

 _Cal. 222 Croon CORP._

\- "You done, or you also gonna check the serial number?"

\- "Information is also a part of my job." He put the gun on the table. "So what can I do for you?"

Ahriman took out a scroll and showed Junior the picture of Barney's ex colleague.

\- "Have you seen this person before? I need to speak with him."

Junior looked closely.

\- "I did. The question is how much are you going to-"

\- "Five hundred. More if the info is important."

" _Sure, let's also waste money."_

Junior was silent for a bit, then replied.

\- "I don't know where to find him, but I take it you are more interested in what he has been doing. Am I correct?"

Ahriman shrugged.

\- "I'll take it as a 'yes'." He leaned back on his seat. "He is an avid drinker, and I've been seeing him visiting my bar with all kinds of people. Most of them were property owners."

\- "And what do they sell?" Said Ahriman, already expecting a question.

\- "Dust. In fact, most of them where from small time resellers at first. Later, I noticed him visiting this place with more prominent figures."

\- "I see. Any names? Actually, scratch that. Not important. When did he stop visiting?"

\- "So you know that he stopped… About half a year ago. I even sent my boys to find out what happened, but they couldn't tell anything."

" _That's close to the time when they lost paladins. Damn it, the White Fang probably got him."_

\- "Shit."  
\- "Interesting enough, I did hear what they were talking about."

\- "Through unconventional means, probably. I'm pretty sure I know what it was about." Ahriman replied.

He was about to stand up, when he felt that something metallic was touching his neck.

" _Should've sent a polyclone."_

He slowly turned his head around, to notice a girl in a crimson dress with large claws equipped. He also noticed that she was incredibly pretty.

\- "Oh."

However, Junior reacted differently.

\- "I ran some checks, I know the person you are looking for is from SDC. You didn't seem surprised when I told you about the dust. What do you think he was doing here?"

Ahriman slowly took the cigarette pack, lighting a smoke. He didn't want to anger the girl, yet.

\- "Probably selling company's dust illegally to the store owners at a lower price. Taking advantage of the whole Torchwick mess."

\- "Right. That's what I learned too. But I also know that about nine months ago, something similar was happening in Vacuo. Albeit on a very, very large fucking scale."

\- "Uh-hm."

\- "Until somebody hired a goddamn army, that wiped out a shit ton of armed people, at least a dozen of huntsmen, and eradicated crime syndicates that have been established for years. Leaving no fucking clues behind, except bodies."

Ahriman inhaled some smoke and looked at Junior dully.

\- "Noted. What does it have to do with me?"

Junior replied, in more serious tone.

\- "You're obviously not a cop. Not a PI either, too well dressed and holding these things." He pointed at the guns.

\- "They are not special."

\- "Well, I most certainly haven't heard about anyone manufacturing something like this. And I'm a man with a huntsmen training, I know my way around weapons."

\- "Can you skip to the accusations already?"

Junior glared at him.

\- "I don't need another fucking Vacuo happening under my nose. Not pointing fingers, but there are many people who want the situation fixed. If you are a corporate lapdog sent to spy here, tell whoever hired you to fuck off and do his wife. Maybe fire the guy in charge of this. And if you are just a random wannabe hero with a death wish, then the people who are currently grabbing all the merchandise in the city will kill you. Take this as a free advice."

\- "And if I won't?" Asked Ahriman, as if he was asking for an ice cream price.

\- "Then there is going to be a corpse, lying in the closest dumpster." Replied the girl which held a claw.

Ahriman looked at her again. She really reminded him of Ebony. Though, Eb had a bigger chest and was older. Twenty three, a very young age for the member of SDC's board of executive directors. And she certainly wasn't working as a bouncer. Though, sometimes spoke like one. Coupled with being an eye candy that she was, Ahriman really loved her company.

He glanced back at Junior, as he prepared his psychic might, coupling it with his hypnotic power.

" _ **There will be a corpse, alright. But not mine."**_

These words echoed in Junior's mind in a different voice. He noticed that Ahriman wasn't moving his lips. What happened next, was akin to looking at the recording from Junior's perspective.

The twin's face was full of smug satisfaction, when Junior took Ahriman's revolver and pointed at him.

He switched the safety, lacking any sort of control of his actions, but still being able to comprehend the situation, as if he was a puppet being pulled by strings.

Then the smile from the girl's face evaporated, as Junior placed the gun's barrel against his head.

\- Scene Break –

Scrab looked at the equipment that was lying in front of him.

Croon FA 18, four magazines of 5 mm I.D.S, 50 rounds each. Twelve shells for built in shotgun under the rifle barrel, 12 gauge.

Blackcrow handgun. Two magazines of 0.50 BC ammunition, 13 rounds each.

Two kinder grenades and a Damocles sword and a Combat knife.

Inserting the magazines into his light tactical vest that attached to his robotic body, he secured the sword behind his back. Placing the gun on his right hip in a holster, he rechecked his body routines.

He was a little bit taller than his master, having a robotic body made from reinforced titanium alloy. The cyberbrain was installed in the similar cyber skull that mimicked human's skeleton features. There was an idea of installing 360 visual system, but keeping it functional all the time was much more complicated. He was already supposed to have multiple machines under his control and have a view from their sensors. It was more effective to connect the cyberbrain to the robotic eyes instead, and have all the necessary functions built in them. Ahriman was thinking about adding several dormant sensors, between which his servant could switch, but decided that would still be too imperfect. Such sensors existed on much simpler battle robots, that didn't require as much processing as Scrab. Just search and destroy. In the meantime, normal Scarbal units could compensate for that. The servant turned one on, and the bot came to life, flying in front of him and awaiting instructions.

Thinking how much it would take to explore the abandoned complex, he analyzed the building's plan. Judging by the blueprints, the area was supposed to have emergency generators.

However, it was not the time yet. His master was still doing reconnaissance, which meant that Scrab was still on standby. He would begin once Ahriman went to sleep, without disturbing him.

And at the moment, Scrab couldn't shake his unusual condition. Something that humans would call excitement, but weakened by a thousand. He even set up a timer for the beginning.

Perhaps, he could skip time by searching for any kind of information on the web, that held at least a bit of useful information. And he would still have to hear his master's report.

He also could go through some of Secreta's material again…

\- Scene Break -

EYE agents were disliked at best. Unless they were your backup in some desperate battle against Metastreumonic forces, you don't want to see them. And afterwards, you don't want them looking in your direction.

And with his line of job nowadays, Ahriman wasn't all surprised when Junior threatened him. A bit disappointed, but it was nothing new.

Practically falling on the closest bench, he looked at the gun he held in a hand. The cylinder still had six bullets inside. Full, unlike the reserves of his self-control that he emptied twenty minutes ago.

He didn't want to complicate things for himself but letting the man live had its purposes. Soothing himself with that, and pushing away thoughts of getting too soft, he made himself comfortable on the bench. Just another mind wipe, nothing out of the ordinary. Hopefully, only some of his men remember vaguely seeing him with Junior.

With bribes, promises and psychic revelations, you can get a man out of EYE. But you cannot get an EYE out of man.

He was about to contact Scrab, when he noticed something beside him. For a moment, maybe a small fraction of a moment, as several lamps posts around him flickered, he saw something white.

Shuddering, he raised his gun on a reflex, only for the barrel to be staring at the air. There was nothing.

With a regretful face, he put the gun back inside the holster.

 **+Master, there are developments. How was your meeting?+**

 **+Spooked a bunch of people. Apparently, news of Vacuo still go around.+**

 **+As expected, any ties to you?+**

 **+I doubt someone actually wants to believe that it was just one man. He thought that it was some kind of elite Atlas taskforce collaborating with the company, which is rather funny.+**

 **+Exactly what, master?+**

 **+The idea of elite Atlas taskforce is pretty funny. That and some people think that corpos aren't capable of armed interventions +**

 **+To be fair, master. You did have an anti-terrorist strike force under your command, and funding and personnel from Atlas. Plus, if it wasn't for your influence, SDC wouldn't be hiring you and resorting to more aggressive measures.+**

 **+No refunds. It is my gift to this world. Anyway, what's on your side?**

 **+Searched through Belladonna's scroll. No details that indicate ties with the terrorists, however. Went through geolocation logs, there is one establishment she frequently visits in the city. Ten city blocks away from your location.+**

 **+Send the coordinates, I'm on my way.+**

 **+Already. The owner's purchase history shows that he is planning on leaving to Vacuo. Possible ties with White Fang.+**

 **+Understood.+**

Ahriman prepared his cyber legs, but as he was about to start running, he remembered that there were still people on the streets, even though it was rather late. By the time he would arrive it would be night.

Noticing an empty car on the parking lot nearby, he approached it.

\- Half an hour later –

" _Shit, living area."_

He looked around, stepping out of the car, searching for the bookstore.

It was right in front of him. It was too late for the lamp posts to be turned on, and the sign was concealed in the dark. Ahriman switched the EYE vision on and got close to the door.

Locked. No security beyond the standard lock. There were also no civil cameras in the close range, which was rather convenient.

Small cracks appeared on the windows, spreading and letting out muffled sound of breaking glass. Not loud enough to alert the locals, but most likely enough to wake up the faunus in the next room.

The shards floated in the air, letting Ahriman jump inside without a scratch or making much noise.

Approaching it while evading the view from the door's window, he drived his hand through a thin wall and grabbed the hiding owner by the throat.

Shoving the still shocked faunus on the floor, he delivered a punch in his had that stopped him from rising.

The victim grabbed his head with his hands on a reflex, trying to lessen the pain of a broken face, giving Ahriman an opening for further beating.

Glancing at his expensive shoes with a pained face, Ahriman started kicking the lying faunus.

After a minute, he grabbed him by the hand, twisted it behind him and pulled him to the counter, pointing the gun at the back of his head.

\- "Belladonna, White Fang. Start talking, bastard."

\- "What the fuck-"

He slammed the grip of his revolver against Tukson's head.

\- "The cat faunus that visits you. She is in the White Fang, and I have a feeling that you too. Tell me everything, or I will start pulling out your faunus parts very slowly." He glanced at the hand that hanged in the air, too afraid of the gun to try and do something.

\- "The Belladonna girl? Wait, no! This is a mistake, I'm not in the fang anymore!"

Ahriman glanced into his mind. He was not lying.

\- "Really? And you've been here keeping contact with Taurus' girlfriend for what reason? Going to the fucking honey moon trip in Vacuo?"

\- "No, no! She doesn't know me? I left not long after her!"

\- "What?" He turned him around, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him in the air, still aiming his gun.

\- "There was a train robbery! I was in the camp when Adam returned alone! They also argued many times before!"

\- "Why? I know that both of them have been in for a long time. And since she left her fucking parents to ride on that bull's dick, no way there would be problems now! Make. Sense."

\- "You think I know? I'm not a fucking counselor! I didn't even know that they were together at first."

\- "For a fan of your animal messiah, I find that hard to believe…Whatever, I'm done here."

He put more pressure to his hand, snapping the man's neck. As Tukson fell on the ground, Ahriman summoned a polyclone.

" _ **Torch the place."**_

The clone bowed and pulled out a grenade.

Feeling a gas leak approaching, Ahriman made his way out of the store and into the car. Five minutes later, he was already far away.

Standing and resting his back against the car, he pulled out a cigarette. As he was about light it, he saw a cab around the corner, slowing down next to him.

The back window slowly descended and Ahriman saw a familiar face with straight black bangs.

\- "Well, look who I found."

He smiled as he pulled away the cigarette.

\- "We do meet at unusual circumstances." As he said that, an explosion rocked from far away, with multiple car alarms echoing.

\- "Get in, Ahriman."

\- "Sure."

Already in another city block, Ahriman stopped. He was about to take a smoke when a lonely taxi car stopped tight next to him.

Still with a cigarette in his mouth, he looked as a head appeared from the passengers window.

\- "Well, look who I found."

A smile appeared on Ahriman's face, when he saw a familiar face with straight black bangs in the back of the taxi car.

\- "We meet at unusual circumstances, don't we?"

A laugh escaped passenger's lips.

\- "Get in, Ahriman." She said softly.

\- "Sure." He replied.

* * *

And so, another character makes her appearance. I forgot to mention that this story is being crossposted on SB:

threads/i-divine-e-y-e-divine-cybermancy-rwby.686872/

Place looks alright, and posting on creative writing forums gives more opportunity to reply questions, which some people may have.


	5. Healthy Talk

\- "You know, if you told me you own a penthouse in Wisteria, we could've spent much more time together." Said Ebony, taking a bottle from the wine fridge under the bar.

\- "People with my kind of job prefer not to tell where they live. So…surprise, I guess?"

Eb sighed and smiled, pouring wine into her glass. She sat on a bar counter, leg on leg, still in her heels and black cocktail dress.

\- "You could've written. I haven't heard from you in weeks."

\- "You didn't think I was dead?" Ahriman said, sitting on a couch and lighting a cigar.

\- "Yeah, right. After what you pulled first time we met, I highly doubt that… Care to tell what was it?"

\- "Was just sorting private stuff. Sorry for not calling. I technically arrived today in the middle of the night. And what about you?"

\- "First day here, the day after I'm leaving for Patch."

\- "Whiskey tour? Thought about visiting it this summer. You decided to take a break from the company work?"

\- "M-hm. Took some vacation days…and gave some to all my secretaries." She took a sip. "God, a monkey can do their job. I just need one competent, not three or four babbling interns…You are lucky that you have Scrab. Where is he by the way?"

Just when she finished, jazz lounge music started playing. Not loud, but at just about right volume to create a good mood from the background

 **Playing: Bill Evans – My foolish heart**

She raised her hands.

\- "See? That wasn't you, was it?"

\- "He's saying hello. And that he is not a secretary." Ahriman said, taking a quick look at his scroll. "I gave him a task, he will be here in the morning."

\- "Here as if…?" She looked at him unsurely.

\- "I mean active and out of his room. It's nothing serious. Anyways, where have you been today? How have you been, most importantly? What were the chances of you picking me on your taxi in the middle of the night, huh?"

\- "Coincidence, I guess. I was staying with my friend. Shopping trip was good, but her husband is…" Ebony visibly cringed.

Ahriman stood up, putting the still lit cigar in the ashtray.

\- "Should I be concerned?"

\- "Not really. He was staring like a damn creep while we were at the restaurant. So I Decided to go to a hotel instead. Picked my things from them and took a taxi. Then I saw you. Now I don't even worry about calling her and explaining."

\- "Fuck 'em. Stay here all you want." He sat closer to her on the bar chair.

\- "Oh, I am planning to. Funny thing, I once thought about purchasing a small place in another kingdom or at least in another city. My sight was on Argus, since we both agree that Mistral's traditional architecture is horrible. Maybe in Atlas, maybe somewhere safe and nice. The best place on Remnant, after all. And you know, after the shit show that has been happening in Vale lately."

\- "Council is a joke, police does nothing and terrorists flood the streets."

\- "And that Torchwick mess. Ironically, beside you is the safest place right now. But still, it looks like the authorities don't even bother."

\- "The list goes on, Eb. That academy? They could build fucking tanks on that territory. Goddamn airships. Instead they give it to a couple senile idiots and kids with non-standardized weapons to study grade school history lessons."

\- "I know, right? Prestige academies my ass. Where were they when terrorists attacked the headquarters of Mistral's SDC branch?"

\- "Doing homework, apparently. Good thing that Jacques and I reacted momentarily."

\- "You know, we wouldn't meet if it wasn't for that time." Turning a bit and raising her leg, Eb, in a friendly manner, tapped his head with her heel shoe. "Speaking of the academies, is that a part of the reason why you are here?"

\- "I'm just assessing all the necessary details. Had to run checks on the place – and I'm not satisfied." He ran his hand through her extended leg and let it go in a second.

\- "Are you alright, Ahriman?" She asked, visibly concerned. "You don't usually look that renounced. Tired, maybe?"

\- "I'm great Eb. Just, returning from vacation to work. Part of me wants to do it, and part of me says I should just continue doing fuck all."

\- "Oh." Eb turned around, stepping down beside the bar counter opposite of Ahriman. "You are on a job from Jacques then?" Her red lips turned into a smug smile, and the brows over her green eyes went slightly higher.

Ahriman stood silent. Ebony paused, seemingly getting the message that it would be best not to ask yet. But, she only knew him working for him, so there was no real need for the answer. Twisting some of the bangs of her princess cut with an index finger, she leaned her head on her hands and continued to look at Ahriman with her green eyes.

\- "Well, I'm free tomorrow. You could say that I'm on a standby. I may make a small trip but after and before that – I am all yours." Ahriman said, rubbing his synthetic forehead. He didn't try to avoid her gaze, she was a very beautiful woman. Rather, he tried his best not to accidentally pry into her mind. He was a master of mind reading, and it was a matter of curiosity and desire, rather than accidental use, which doesn't happen to masters. Sometimes he wished to hear even the things that are usually spoken out loud, just to feel the same warmth and satisfaction.

\- "Mind tossing me a bottle of my own?"

He left his chair and went back to the coach. Turning to sit down, he noticed Eb behind him. Standing with her glass and bottle in one hand and his cigar in another.

Just as he sat unsurely, she almost fell on him, positioning herself on his knees, hand wrapped around him.

Placing his cigar in her mouth and passing the glass into his hand, she looked at Ahriman with a devilish smirk.

Hand slowly reached her waist as his face slowly approached her. He felt her hand tighten the grip just a bit on his head.

The cigar fell from her mouth as she exhaled deeply from a cold touch of Ahriman's lips.

\- Scene Break -

Scrab approached the locked gate, in full gear with his assault rifle in hands and five AK-130s behind him.

The Scarbal was floating next to him and had S6000 attached to it.

One of the robots opened the gate, while the others made a firing line. Slowly, large doors revealed a corridor with an elevator and a staircase devoid of any lights.

Cutting the link and putting the knights on auto-mode, with specific orders to place turrets and extra lights, Scrab entered the dark area, turning on EYE vision and lights on his gun. The drone silently floated and scouted the room with the BOSCO rifle attached to its carapace.

It flew towards the elevator and not spending a second there, went right next to the beginning of the stairs.

Scrab approached the stairs, and noticed something smeared on the wall and ground. Pointing the gun with a flashlight towards the stains, he noticed their dark brown palette.

The stairs were full of dried bloodstains. After years they looked more like a dose of misplaced dark brown paint. Scanning before their turnaround, Scarb descended with weapon ready, making his priority of turning the reserve power generators, while calculating the chances of them still working.

Several minutes of descend into the underground levels of the facility and Scrab was looking at another pair of half open gates with an area between them. Seemed like it was about to be either opened or closed when the power went out, leaving a wide space to let anything as big as an Ursa through.

The safety switch clicked as Scrab raised the gun and looked around. Beyond the first gate was large holding area, judging by many cages, most of which were crushed open. Dried blood and remains of human parts.

The Scarbal followed him, as he approached what seemed to be a security terminal. That's when the bodies started appearing. His leg stumbled into what seemed to be brutalized remains of a security guard. Scrab lowered the gun and shined on his corpse. A torn part of his uniform still remained, displaying id card with Merlot Industries logo. Though, nobody would be able to recognize him.

Looking around, Scrab noticed more bodies and limbs lying not far, signifying a mass escape attempt.

 **+Null Scan… Multiple life form signatures…+** Without breaking silence, the Scarabouillor delivered the message.

Enabling his sound triangulator, Scrab proceeded. Unlike humans, he was more effectively covered from the grimm. The creatures sensed negativity in organic beings, so synthetics had a better edge.

He made his way through more rooms, without the lights. After finding several dozens of bodies, he suddenly saw another one that was completely made out of metal.

Quickly approaching it, he analyzed it.

Tall, red paint. He noticed a glaive weapon lying next to him. He knocked several times on android's body, getting the echo surging around the dark room. The thing was sturdy, much sturdier than SDC's androids.

Looking at its head, Scrab noticed that it also had two visors that tried to imitate human eyes, instead of large one that was used in Atlesian knights, making the head more human like.

Surprisingly, it was not half bad. There were visible signs of battle, but aside from scratches and a few dents, there was almost no damage. The power must have ran off a long time ago.

 **+Entry team: Advance on mark in five; recovery.+**

Five minutes is all he needed to reach the switch.

Suddenly, getting visual feed from his now cloaked Scarbal he ducked while firing two shots in the head of a Beowulf that jumped at him from behind. Almost making a slide while turning around, he fired more rounds at the two following grimm.

He heard a roar coming deep from the facility, it was time to fight his way through.

Multiple signatures appeared on his hud. Assault rifle ready, he made a dash towards the room that was supposed to have an emergency power switch, according to the blueprints.

Five boarbatusks lead the way, charging at him.

Now holding the rifle in his left hand, he raised his sidearm and fired a sequence of headshots without losing momentum. Behind them, four beowolves and an ursai were making their way to him. Making a jump and slamming his legs against ursa's head and shattering whatever was inside, he pulled his hand against the ground and made a half flip, quickly returning to his standing position. He dodged a strike from beowolf's claw and shot it in the head from his pistol.

Catching the limb of another one in his grip and putting enough pressure to make a girmm squeal he fired several shots at the heads remaining two. Just when the creature raised the second hand, Scrab delivered a powerful kick to its stomach which sent it steps back against the wall. The grimm roared in defiance, but Scrab ignored it as he quickly unsheathed his Damocles and decapitated the creature, with the light and sound of dispersion field signaling the activation of the famous weapon.

Sheathing both gun and sword and switching back to rifle, he continued running towards the maintenance room. More grimm from all directions joined the chase. He ducked under a swing from an Ursai and fired his gun on the move, already butting the head of another beowolf with gun's stock and rolling over him to continue his dash. The hidden scarbal followed him without such problems, but attracting as many grimm as possible was Scrab's aim.

Another area, 13 hostiles. As the boarbatusk charged at him, he sidestepped and caught it by the horn. With minimal effort he made a 360 degree turn while throwing the creature towards the crowd that was chasing him. Evading others, he noticed more android bodies lying on the floor, most of them in parts.

Just before the exit, an ape-like grim came charging against him. Grabbing the Damocles, he slid right under the creature and evaded its attack, cutting most of the torso in two parts.

Just another turn towards the maintenance. And more grimm in front of him.

A trio of beowolves and what seemed to be an alpha. There was another two legged glim, a creep.

All that stood between him and the door. Now Scrab wasted no time, switching to full auto, he shredded three beowolves that ran to him. The Alpha behind ran to him right after the rest perished. Just as it approached close enough, Scarb fired a shot from the built in shotgun, splattering the remains of the head against the ceiling.

The creep was probably old enough to have some kind of sentience, which is why it was unsure of attacking Scrab. Using the creature's momentary weakness, the robot grabbed it and pulled out a grenade. Forcing the creature's maw wide open, he pulled a grenade inside it. Then another one. The thing squealed but Scrab paid it no attention.

The crowd of grimm was catching on to him, and as soon as the first creatures started appearing, Scrab and his scarbal unleashed a barrage of fire. But they kept coming and once there was already a crowd, he pulled the crippled creep up and threw it into the crowd, detonating the kinder grenades from the distance.

What was also great about the grenades is that when they delivered a powerful explosion, enemies also caught fire. Living in a world without having any weapons prohibited for use in war had its perks.

Then they continued to fire at the remaining grimm that were still coming against them. Inserting another magazine, he kept his metallic finger on the trigger until the approach stopped.

There was silence again, as the light on his weapon illuminated the bloody walls and smoke from his gun. He approached the disappearing remains and landed his armored leg on a head of a barely living grimm.

 **+Confirmed termination of targets…+**

 **+Stand on guard+**

Leaving the floating drone, Scrab made his way towards the door. Then he noticed that it didn't budge. He took a few steps back and delivered a kick which sent it flying from the doorknobs.

Approaching the locked power box in the dark room, he ripped the lock and pulled the lever.

And then there was light.

Turning off his EYE vision, he made his way to the main control room.

-Scene Break-

It was wrong. The facility like this was supposed to have power banks, so it could operate before the supplement reserve activated. However, once power ran out, no generators turned on.

Analyzing the current status from the control room, Scrab theorized that what happened in the facility could be the result of a sabotage. Somebody from the inside meddled with power supply and made it out. But why?

It was time for the second phase. Loot everything. With Scrab having control of the facility and most of it being free of grimm, it was safe to call in extra muscle.

Hoping to finish while there is still power, the robot made his way to the server room.

\- Scene Break -

The surface felt less cold after several hours. Slowly, Whitley opened his eyes only to find himself willing to go back to sleep. In front of him, was his computer with multiple dustnet pages. Under his head was his tablet, also turned on.

Despite his sleepiness, he tried to remember what was going on. He was in his room, studying, better word would be – researching. His father had an important meeting in the evening, and he was waiting for him to leave so he could…

Sneak inside his office?

Why would he do that? If he needed something from him he could easily-

" _Winter's number."_

How long has it been, again? Whitley was young and even younger when Winter left for the Atlas Academy. And he wasn't on good terms with her then.

This sleepiness… He forced himself to stand up. The estate have been like a freezing fortress for a long time now. The kingdom of ice and cold. And he felt succumbing to the atmosphere. The silence was everlasting. Empty halls and the only people he spoke to were servants, his father and tutors.

He found himself organizing shopping trips into the city with the required security much more frequently. Thankfully, his allowance was solid.

Picking his scroll and checking the time, Whitley opened the door. It was late evening, and it appears that he missed his supper.

Fixing his clothing and haircut on the way, he tried to make way to father's study as quickly and silently as he could, cursing the floor's that made each of his step echo.

After minutes of walking, occasionally, running, he finally made it to the father's office.

" _Maybe it is one of Ahriman's manipulations. Maybe he is trying to-"_

He didn't finish his thought as the door handle didn't budge. It was locked.

Inside his mind, Whitley cursed. With more profanity.

" _And I'm already picking something from him. Great. What do I do with this?..."_

Nervously looking around and already making an excuse to see his father, he analyzed his options. He needed the key.

Then he heard them, footsteps. It wasn't hard, the place was silent as a museum. Regaining his posture and putting the mask of confidence, he headed straight away from the office and towards the footsteps.

He could just tell Klein to make him his supper, that would send him away and give a good excuse at being here. Would also give him food as he felt very hungry, and risk only made the hunger stronger.

An excuse? He was getting paranoid, it was his home. When he was younger, he used to be a bit scared of walking alone here. Even then, the silence was…quelling. Now, he found his solitude and a certain level of comfort in it. It was always there, unlike his family.

He could already see the man's face as the door opened, about to announce his wish, he abruptly stopped without even beginning, when saw the person in front of him.

White hair, evening dress and a somewhat surprised look on her face.

\- "Whitley?" Willow Schnee asked, surprised.

\- "Mother?"

Willow sighed, as if she was relieved.

\- "Ah, so that was you. I was expecting to see Klein."

\- "The echo can deform the sounds of footsteps."

" _Especially those that are rarely heard."_

\- "I thought that you were in your room, Whitley."

" _Likewise."_

\- "I decided to take a walk. Sitting for hours is not good for me."

\- "Indeed." His mother replied, unsurely. She continued to look at him. "You've been studying a lot lately, haven't you?"

\- "Not more than usual, I'm afraid. Though, I do try my best."

She slightly tilted her head.

\- "I see. I'll be on my way."

\- "Of course, mother."

Whitley continued to walk to the door as slowly as he could. Opening the door and closing it, he made ten steps forward and as quietly as he could, approached the same door. After waiting for about a minute, he carefully opened it again making as little noise as possible.

The door to his father's study was open.

As slow, as silent as he could, he approached it. Hiding behind the wall, he peeked out.

He saw Willow…searching the room, opening drawers and going through books.

Now not hiding, he entered the room, as his mother raised her head.

\- "…Whitley." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, which she tried to compensate with her confidence. "Forgot something?"

\- "I was just wondering what are you doing father's study."

\- "Ah." She smiled. "You father keeps his own alcohol reserve here. I couldn't find anything worth anywhere else, and I'm not exactly in the mood of going out."

\- "Don't you prefer wine?" He leaned on a doorframe with his arms crossed.

\- "I do. But switching is important. Besides, I wanted to try something with higher proof."

\- "I see…" He said, with his brow raised. "How did you open the door? Father doesn't want anyone else to enter his study."

She smiled again in return. The kind of warm and sad smile Whitley rarely saw.

\- "Well, aren't you considerate? I have the master's key. This **is** my home, after all." She sat on Jacques' table looking at Whitley. "But what do you want here, Whitely? I don't think that you are of a legal age of drinking. Not that I ever cared about that." She said with a small laugh.

\- "Well, I assure you, I had no-"

\- "Oh spare me that, Whitley. You don't have to pretend in front of your own mother. What did you want here?"

\- "Nothing."

His mother rolled her eyes.

\- "Fine. How about this, I leave you here for five minutes and close the door afterwards. No strings attached."

\- "Like I said, I wanted nothing from this place. Whatever it is you want here, is none of my business. It is your home, as you said it." He turned around, and started walking away without a hurry.

Willow followed him with her eyes and then switched back to searching the desk. Her eyes caught a photo framed on the table. Whitley's photo. She stared at it, surprised.

Then she remembered why was she here and what started it.

" _Goddammit."_

\- "Whitley, wait."

The vibration came first. Then the tune. The dose of stress and irritation followed.

Ahriman opened his eyes. He could feel warmth of another person's body next to him. Hands wrapped over him in embrace. He felt hair touching his body.

A small groan escaped Ebony. Her head moved as she pushed him with her hand.

\- "Turn it off..." She said in a muffled voice.

\- "Yeah, give me a second."

He touched the screen, answering the phone.

\- "Ahriman." Came a familiar voice of SDC's president.

\- "Yes, hold on a sec." He muted the scroll completely. "I have to answer this."

\- "Don't take too long..." She said, falling back to sleep.

Standing up, he took a quick glance on her sleeping body before leaving.

Ahriman jumped from the second floor, completely skipping the stairs and went to the kitchen. Taking several large gulps of water, he raised his scroll to his ear and unmuted it.

\- "Jacques, morning."

\- "It is afternoon, Ahriman. And it is not a good one for me. My son relayed your report to me, and I must say, I am quite concerned. Attack on Vale? Are they using my dust to make bombs or something?"

\- "You might want to sit down."

\- "What now?"

\- "In short, I went over the info Whitley gave me and ran some checks. Remember Taurus? Apparently, his ex-girlfirend, who left the White Fang after robbing your train with him is a runaway daughter of Menagerie's chieftan who was once the leader of the organization. And she is in Beacon on the same team with your daughter."

There was a sound of glass breaking. After several comically **long** seconds of dead silence afterwards, Ahriman heard a muffled voice.

\- "Motherf..."

\- 2 minutes of explaining and hearing Jacques cursing later-

\- "Ahriman. If this goes out… If any of this goes out, it is going to be a scandal involving at least two kingdoms and god knows how many lawyers. I'm not sure that they even know who lawyers are in their floating zoo, but this..."

A deep sigh on Jacques' end. Ahriman could swear he heard Jacques heartbeat accompanied by a heavy breathing. This was a disaster for him.

\- "And that idiot just accepted her to Beacon?! And put her on the same damn team with my daughter?! Does he even know how to read and recognize letters?!"

\- "From what I managed to gather, he is a sympathizer that recruits rather odd people to his school. Her transcripts... I compared them to other people and I have no idea what goes in headmaster's mind. But he probably knows something about her. Otherwise, he wouldn't allow her close to the initiation, maybe just a half of the story. Something sad about a runaway daughter fighting injustice and so on. This stuff sells like hotcakes."

\- "Well, I doubt that he would risk to unleash that kind of scandal, if he knew her full story. God damn it! I told her to join Atlas, at least! If she wants to be like her sister so much... I could at least keep tabs on her."

\- "Jacques?"

\- "Worst case scenario is that she would turn into another Winter. And now I get this. A spit in the face. Best academy on Remnant, of course. I will make sure this place gets worst credit possible after all of this is over."

\- "Jacques."

\- "I respected Nicholas, but if he was here I would choke him. Damn huntsmen. Damn specialists. Cursed animals. This is what I get after years of work."

Jacques went silent. Ahriman only waited for him to continue.

As much he enjoyed hearing Jacques curse out loud, which was already a very rare occasion, he was not going to waste a morning with a lover in his arms on an angry man on the phone longer than he had to.

On the other hand, Jacques company did support the academies in several ways. Occasional grants, programs. Just with this small conversation, Ahriman could make a difference in the lives of glorified lecturers and school kids with weapons. And the man's daughter is on one team with a public enemy for god's sake. He could spare him some time to come to his senses.

\- "Ahriman?"

\- "Yes?"

Jacques asked a very simple question. A question that everyone who asks wants to hear a simple, reassuring answer.

\- "Can you fix this?"

And as always, Ahrimna delivers.

\- "Sure. I was thinking about using the girl to lure Taurus out. She can disappear at any moment and nobody will even bother looking."

\- "The public must know nothing. Weiss must know nothing. I need you make sure that she has nothing to do with this. I don't want my family name to be taken through a dirt pool."

\- "No problem. I'll keep an eye on her."

\- "I will add the bonus to your reward for this."

\- "Actually, there is something else I could use."

\- "What is it?"

\- "I could use a transport. With terrorists operating so far from Vale, I need a pilot available. That guy that flew me here looked competent."

\- "Flew you here? Ah, Jack Alroy. He came with good recommendations. Glad to see you approve of my employee."

\- "Just saying that he flew without mistakes or asking any questions, that's already a good thing."

\- "So you want him. Well, he was a soldier. I know you don't like Atlesian military, but I could spare him to you for the duration of the mission."

\- "And an airship. Stripped of your company's insignia, of course. Minimum cargo hold, maximum speed."

\- "Huh. That is actually a good opportunity for me. We've been developing a new model that is supposed to be presented to Atlas, and there is a working prototype. But further testing is required. Since Alroy is our most experienced man and you are on a mission that requires fast and stealthy transportation."

\- "Stealth? It is a military grade aircraft?"

\- "Not some bullhead, mind you. Even better than standard Atlas airships. I'm not supposed to tell this, but this is a secure channel. It was designed for fast-reaction huntsmen team-."

\- "Yeah, yeah. You mentioned stealth. Elaborate on that."

\- "You will have to ask employees at R&D, they have several designs for the same ship. It's entirely our project, since those Atlas carriers were also made by us… Naturally, they know ins and outs of radar systems. Something about electromagnetic emissions or dust usage signatures. Complicated even for me."

\- "And it's not even my birthday. Wait, remind me just how much of development you handle as a part of your partnership?"

\- "Most of it. Sometimes we get specialists from the military to assist us, though, they rarely do that. Assistance, I mean. So if it's metal, shoots or flies, that's SDC. Though, I know that Atlas military has their own division that has something to do with Huntsmen. Probably develop all those personal toys for their kids to use."

\- "And androids?"

\- "Like I said, SDC."

\- "I know… Eh, quick question Jacques. Do you have any active equipment in Vale? In the city, particularly."

\- "Nothing that I know of. Vale is still a sovereign kingdom." The phrase was followed by a stream of nervous laughter from the president, and Ahriman wearily smiled in return. It seemed that Jacques was still a bit shaken after the news.

\- "Can you do me a favor, Jacques?"

\- "I'm listening."

\- "This…division. Can you try to learn more?"

\- "After what you've told me, I think I will have a conversation with Ironwood anyway. About carefully picking students, most likely. And regarding this division…I'll soon be talking with him regarding further partnership. I may try to ask something, but no guarantees."

Maybe it was due to Remnant being new to conflict of the modern wars or maybe due to presence of huntsmen and academies, the command structure of Atlas military was much more simple. Ironwood, being the in position of a sole general and member of the council with two seats in his favor, had full command of the military and also was in charge of justifying its budget and managing it. The absence of civilian officials or even certain departments made it much easier for Ahriman to temporary become a part of Ironwood's army. Hell, people probably didn't even know you can have several armies.

It always came down to influencing the important people. And with important officials being members of the council, it was much easier to cause political damage and seize all kinds of assets. And it was really hard not to kill them. For him, politicians were just useful scum whom he wasn't planning to pay or be on good graces with. With kingdoms unfamiliar with extremely complicated cloak and dagger/open warfare relations of Secreta, megacorporations and federation on interplanetary level, Ahriman felt himself getting arrogant after being untouchable for years on Remnant. And he had good reasons to feel like that. If he actually attained real enemies, there would be no more Mr. Nice Security Consultant.

\- "Ahriman."

\- "Yes."

\- "I do hope you will make the best out of this situation. Good thing that I pulled of the train case from VPD, at least they won't be searching for the damn faunus as hard. But seeing as it is now a personal matter, I will also contact you in person if required."

\- "And Whitley?"

\- "He will keep his position. I will reach you out if there will be any alarming developments. I've also been informed that you requested more information on Brown."

\- "I did."

\- "While appreciate your efforts, I wouldn't waste time on people that I trust and proved themselves to be loyal."

\- "Jacques. It won't impact the job. Look…" He sighed. "You remember the Mistral incident? Bunch of terrorists and several huntsmen took hostage Mistral's branch headquarters and demanded to see you in person."

\- "I remember that. The mission was a success. Attempt on my life was thwarted, hostages were rescued, notably Ebony Crimson, head of Northern Anima's operations and member of the board of directors, and in addition - no survivors on the other side."

\- "Yeah, but I had to spend time later just writing about security loopholes. If I find nothing, that just means you were right. If there is something, I'll let you know."

\- "True, you expertise is valued, especially coupled with your paranoia. Fine, just don't let anyone know about it. Your objective is already confidential enough and I don't want rumors of people being investigated spreading."

\- "I know. So when will my ride be ready?"

\- "As soon as possible. I'll relay a message to the R&D and have a talk with them and your pilot to make sure they all stay silent. Controls are similar to other airships but there are some change, but I hope there won't be any problems with adjustment. I'd say…The day after tomorrow, or tomorrow night."

\- "The guy's a natural. He should handle it. Don't overwork yourself."

\- "Too late for that. Keep an eye on my daughter, Ahriman."

The feed ended.

Ahriman stood silent, he realized that he was hungry as hell. While hangover haven't been a problem for him for years due to his 'condition', drinking and not eating properly for the last few days was not a good thing.

" _I'm doing you a favor here, Jack."_

He considered returning to bed first, however. Returning to his bedroom, he noticed that Ebony already occupied most of the bed. Oh well, making breakfast wouldn't disappoint her.

-Scene Change-

\- "So, you were successful." Ahriman said to Scrab, while sitting in his bathrobe and munching eggs and bacon."

\- "Affirmative. However, not much was useful. Several crates worth of dust weaponry and raw materials that haven't been scavenged before. Multiple undamaged servers and one intact android, albeit without power. Journals and notes of the staff.

\- "See if there is anything that satisfies your curiosity."

\- "Arhives will be decrypted once all the materials arrive. Paper documents were located, with notes describing multiple experiments with unidentified substance as well as A.I research, I still don't think that I would categorize it as that, I will need analyze robotic parts. Partial list of staff members of the facility have been recreated. Most of them are estimated to be dead, however. I will compile information with the rest of the files from the servers and construct a possible explanation scenario."

\- "Let me guess, somebody fucked up the place during the outbreak deliberately."

\- "Judging by the old news and huntsmen reports, the fall was a result of an explosion under the city, after the grimm overwhelmed the initial defenses. However, no breach within the explorated compound of the facility have been located. Albeit, equipment have been damaged prior, including emergency power supply."

\- "You think someone caused this explosion? I know Merlot attracted grimm, but destroying the city was not their target. Hmm… We are going into the zone of conspiracies here, Scrab. But, it would be easy to blame Merlot Industries, it was, partially, their fault. You suggest that the explosion was deliberate act from a third party?"

\- "My current theory. There is a working model of Merlot's android that requires power. I will analyze whatever recordings are on it. If there was a sabotage, the person was not a part of the White Fang. They were not that active at that time, not prone to being hired, not interested in the destruction of the city. An undercover third party operative."

\- "Still this third party…"

" _As if someone worked behind the scenes, unseen."_ Amarok's words echoed in his mind.

\- "You did well, Scrab. Take your time, this is now a part of our mission. I want to know about the truth behind the incident. It is, after all, expansion attempt, a supposed game changer for the kingdoms…Yeah, they definitely need tanks and airships more."

\- "Agreed, Master. I will carry on the investigation then."

\- "After you prepare breakfast for Ebony, Scrab."

\- "It shall be done. One more thing. I ran through some of the staff's notes. It appears they have been researching some kind of substance and tried to mutate grimm."

\- "What."

\- "Forgive me for not saying in the first place. But, it may be true. Most of the androids seemed to be destroyed by what seems a powerful specimen, and the amount of grimm that was terminated during my cleanup was much smaller than supposed to be. There are no traces of the substance left, which makes me think that it was an experimental ground for anti-grimm weapon.

Ahriman stared at him.

\- "You mean a possible bioweapon?"

\- "Correct."

\- "Fucking hell Scrab, don't you forget about telling such things. Shit. Your lead on Merlot was important. Then it is possible that the whole incident was orchestrated to destroy sabotage the research, not the city."

\- "If we agree that the third party is grimm sympathizer, maybe a cult, then this theory does explain the incident."

\- "Alright. I'll be visiting our HQ soon, don't turn the android on until I arrive. I'll deal with him personally."

\- "Understood."

" _Now this. Why would someone sabotage an anti-grimm weapon? This is getting more and more interesting. If someone was actually able to interact with grimm genome, he is someone I need to speak with. Who are you, Merlot?"_

As Ahriman was thinking about what he got himself into again, Ebony entered the kitchen, wearing his shirt.

\- "Morning." She said, quickly diving into the plate.

\- "Morning." Ahriman replied, looking at her.

Ebony continued eating. She caught Ahriman's eyes and winked at him.

\- "Decided to mark your shirt. Am I too irresistible in it?"

\- "Yeah, sorry. You are just… very beautiful."

She smiled in return.

\- "All that you can master?"

\- "Sincere words are not elegant. Elegant words are not sincere."

\- "Eh." She ran a hand through her hair and turned to Scrab. "That's a good meal, Scrab."

\- "Appreciated."

Ebony looked at Ahriman.

\- "So, when are you going? I wanted to explore your home with you showing the places. This penthouse is enormous."

\- "I still have a couple of hours."

Eb pouted playfully. Suddenly, Ahriman noticed his scroll's screen changing.

He looked at the screen.

" _ **Glasses2"**_

He sighed.

\- "I should probably take it."

\- "Go on." She said, drinking more juice from a glass.

\- "Yes." Ahriman said to the phone.

\- "Mr. Ahriman, why haven't you answered my calls?"

\- "I'm sorry, who is this?" He remembered who, of course.

\- "This is Glynda Goodwitch, if you haven't recognized my voice."

\- "Ah, right. You. What do you need? I'm busy." Ahriman really wanted to tell her just to fuck off. But there would be time for that later.

\- "I want to know why and most importantly how did you leave Beacon's grounds yesterday's evening and haven't returned yet, without informing us. I've tried to contact you multiple times yesterday but it seems that my call-"

\- "Yeah, about that." _I don't give a fuck about your phone calls_." He almost said. "I had business in the city, which you tried to stop me from doing. If you want to restrict my movements across your grounds than at least tell me first."

\- "Your stay was implied due to circums-"

\- " I do NOT care about your implications. If you wish to impose rules that obstruct me from fulfilling my job, then I will have a conversation with a person who hired me, and then with your superior, since they are linked together and seem to have a very bad understanding of the situation, to resolve which I was hired."

\- "Excuse you?" Glynda was starting to get even angrier. "And what is the situation?"

\- "I'm afraid I can't tell." _"You are simply too insignificant."_ Ahriman said in the same simple voice. "I do not report to you or have any actual obligations to share this." Ahriman said, trying his best to not spell any names while Eb was sitting at the same table, looking at him with a smirk. "Now, I will be arriving…" He glanced at Ebony. "…later, and I will forward you the names of the individuals I would like to have a conversation with. If you could make the necessary preparations - that would be appreciated."  
\- "…This evening?" It seemed that Glynda was trying her best to hold herself after facing an unexpected opposition from Ahriman. "

He dropped the call and put the scroll back on the table.

\- "Do you also talk like that with Jacques?"

\- "He is actually pretty easy to talk with. By the way, do you know Bernard Brown?"

\- "Him? Oh, you mean the local's site director?"

\- "Yeah. You met?"

\- "We did. He's pretty nice, gave some good advice when I was steel somewhat green. You know, after my family's company was bought by SDC?"

\- "Yeah, you told me about your father and the takeover. Even Jacques gave me some history details while flying to Mistral. He does like your father."

\- "He is just jealous our company employed slavery before the great war…But my dad. Well, dad is great. My family line is great. I was always impressed how well our dust production adapted after the whole change of certain…labor rights and survived through the years. Even with all the damage that was caused both by the new laws and the faunus, and the SDC competition after the war."

\- "Yeah. Well, though, selling the stocks to SDC was not an anticlimactic way to go."

\- "To be honest, it was the safest bet." Eb reflilled her juice. "He did have my future in mind. We did amass a fortune over the years. Now he is happily retired and I have a great job, board position…and you."

She looked at him.

\- "You do…"

\- "Ah, right. Barney. Well, he is a talented manager. Overseer would be a better word, however. Some see him as the next member of the board, but I'm pretty sure Jacques would like to keep him where he is. Barney himself told me that he likes the place more and just cannot leave it to someone else. He practically lives in there."

\- "I see. What about personal front?"

\- "Divorced and not really happy about it."

\- "I see."

There was a pause, which Eb broke.

-"Well, we have time before evening." She made her way to the bathroom. "I'm about to take a shower, you are welcome to join me."

As she passed the turn, she extended her arm so that Ahriman could only see her hand dropping his shirt on the ground.

Ahriman stared at the shirt for a good minute before making his way after her. He could just go tomorrow. But he needed to take a walk after hearing about Scrab's discovery. An Eb could get more accustomed to the place.

Another shower sounded nice.

 **+Scrab, make sure that once I leave Eb is in good hands.+**

 **+Affirmative, master.+**

Ahriman stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

\- Scene Break –

He looked at himself in the mirror. Silver rings orbiting the artificial irises slowly circled. He was wearing the same black suit, only switching his white shirt for a dark grey one.

" _No good fool."_

Fixing his tie and leaning on the wall close to the window, he lighted a cigarette. At least this wall was clean and the bathroom was not the worst.

His cyberbrain connected to multiple cameras around Beacon. It seemed that Goodwitch was rounding up students to the office they took. They. She insisted on being present during the "interrogation", the word Ozpin tried his best to avoid using.

Ahriman, of course, skipped Belladonna. Questioning won't give him much. He could dig inside her head, but judging by what Scrab dig up – the girl really cut her ties with terrorists, and was obviously on the run. Giving her more attention would only hoax her and make her do something stupid.

With inhale camera feed switched to overs around the academy. It was free time and while some students were at their dorms, many others were all around the territory. And the amount of cameras Ozpin had was unusual even for the academy.

 **Switch**

A green headed individual is mixing something with his coffee unseen, while some students are writing papers in front of him.

 **Switch**

A couple walking together holding hands into a dorm room.

 **Switch**

Several students walking behind a blond headed woman. They seem uneasy.

 **Switch**

Ahriman's break before his talk was interrupted when a young man opened the door and paused looking at him.

Pausing Blue Oyster Cult's _"Don't Fear The Reaper"_ , Ahriman gave the student a look of absolute indifference.

The brown headed teenager frowned but proceeded, albeit unsurely to the sink.

As he was about to wash his hands, Ahriman said:

\- "If you want to smoke – go ahead. It's not like I'm going to report you to Ozpin's MILF."

After the last part, Cardin Winchester cracked a bit.

\- "Don't know what you are talking about."

\- "The same way you don't know about Jaune Arc's forged transcripts?"

He looked at him, wide eyed.

\- "It's not like they will give him a boot because of that. Imagine how bad the 'best academy on Reamnant' would look." Ahriman said, with a barely visible smile, walking out and throwing the cigarette in the sink.

Leaving the dumbfounded student, Ahriman made his way towards his room in the academy.

There was already a line of student's waiting next to the door.

Four pair of eyes, including Glynda's looked at him.

\- "You certainly kept us waiting." Said Glynda, as he approached her.

\- "I have to get my kicks." He said that, as his eyes glowed for a split second. "By the way, the green headed teacher wanted to see you for reason unknown. Don't know where he is, though."

\- "Green head…" Glynda said quietly. "If Oobleck wants to complain about coffee again…" She loudly in a stern voice.

Passing by the row of students, she made her way deeper into the building.

Skipping her and approaching the blonde boy, Ahriman said:  
\- "Oh, Arc, you are still here."

That seemed to make the effect. Dozens of thoughts that answered the meaning in the question sprung inside Jaune's head as he looked at Ahriman, trying his best to hide the stress, his right leg rapidly tapping the floor.

\- "Wha-I… I am here, I'm…"

\- "I could really use a second chair. Thought that Glynda would send you after it."

Jaune relaxed a bit, but his wariness was obvious to everyone around.

\- "Of-of, course, sir."

\- "Jaune." Ahriman placed his hand on Arc' shoulder in a comforting manner, while drilling him with his eyes.

The boy tried his best to avert his gaze while still keeping his face.

If there was something Ahriman hated, it was being called 'sir' by people outside of chain of command. Servants were an exception only to a certain degree. Jack would keep referring him like that because all the time they met he was his subordinate one way or another. That, and being under his command did leave an impact. Shops were alright, but having children who pretended being some kind of force grinded his nerves.

\- "I am not a sir." The grip tightened "I work for a living, you moron. Now get the fucking chair for yourself unless you want your ass on the ground."

That made his heart fall deeper into the stomach.

Stuttering and apologizing, Jaune practically ran to the closest classroom.

Smiling to himself, Ahriman opened the door to his 'office' and with a welcomed gesture towards Weiss, said:

\- "Wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

The girl in question rose and followed him.

They entered the room and Ahriman quickly to his only chair and placed it in front of his desk.

\- "Sorry about that, they didn't provide me with high quality furniture."  
\- "I can bear with that." Weiss replied.

Ahriman leaned on the desk as Weiss sat on her chair. In all honesty, Ahriman didn't have to ask any questions. He just wanted to take a good look at her and maybe learn what kind of sister Whitley had.

" _She does look like Winter. Absolutely gorgeous."_

\- "So…" Weiss looked at him impatiently. "Any concerns regarding your safety here, considering your family name?"

She scoffed.

\- "You talk like someone who works for my father."

" _Bet you don't act so tough when you are around him."_

\- "If an academy can't take care of its students than it is hardly qualified to take charge of the festival. And having your family packing heat for a while from a certain group is not making things easier."

He eyed her, with a bored face. That dress went very well with her hair, and the bun tail on the right actually looked good. If Ahriman considered Winter's haircut to be inferior to her free hair, her sister actually managed to pull it off.

" _Nah, long hair behind would still work better."_

\- "I'm afraid there have been nothing to be concerned about."

\- "And your teammates. Anything suspicious about them?" He asked lazily, brushing off memories of almost killing the daughter of the man who pays him. Good times, before all that Ironwood bullshit.

She judgingly shook her head.

\- "Okay, you are free to go."

\- "That's it?" She asked in a stern and surprised voice.

\- "Basically?" Ahriman shrugged. "It's not like I'm here to work with the students."

\- "So much for extra security Ms. Goodwitch told us about."

\- "So much for the heiress being behind a fifteen year old." He replied, as if he didn't even notice critique from her.

Weiss made her best attempt to glare at him, noticing lack of any reaction from him. Just when she was about to retort, there was a knock on the door.

Jaune Arc opened it timidly, holding a chair in his left hand.

\- "Uh…?" He noticed the murderous gaze of his crush directed at him.

\- "Oh, Jaune." Ahriman looked at him. "Come in."

He held a door for Weiss who left without saying anything further.

\- "Huh. About me calling you…" Jaune unsurely replied.

\- "Ah, that of drives me insane when people pretend to be someone else. Though, the teacher probably forgot to introduce me." He sat behind his desk. "My name is Ahriman. No real need for honorifics, just Ahriman is enough. Understand?"

\- "I do."

\- "Now, let's get this out of the way. I know that your transcripts are bullshit. I'm pretty sure several more people know too." He said, pulling out a bottle of Whiskey from the other day and a glass.

\- "Uh-I…" Jaune's pulse doubled. Despite fixing the issue with Cardin, the fear of being found out still remained with him. Now, having someone not from the school but with close ties to teachers only made it worse. This man didn't know him, Jaune was nothing to him.

\- "Naturally, I don't care about that, but considering just how many people with questionable background study here, I might as well have a small discussion with you."

\- "What do you mean?" He asked. "There are more people like…me?"

\- "Some are, but emphasis on questionable. You on the other hand – seem decent enough. Dead weight, but you are not exactly the troublemaker type, are you?"

\- "I'm not. I mean, if someone else starts, I wouldn't be a part of it too. But I myself don't-"

\- "I get it. Background checks out. Respectable parents, a good family…" Ahriman rose from his seat and filled a glass. Holding it in hand, he once again, leaned on the table in front of Jaune. "…bit of a desperate for the Schnee, but that's not the worst thing ever."

\- "Um…I'm just trying to make her notice me…"

\- "Like many others, I'm sure." He drowned the glass. "Anyway, regarding your situation and why I wanted to speak with you."

\- "Are you going to tell Ozpin about it?"

\- "The situtation is fifty-fifty regarding your place in the academy already. Either Ozpin swallowed your fake transcripts or he simply turned the blind eye considering your family history. "Maybe your dad asked him to let you in."

\- "I wouldn't count on that. My family takes pride in our abilities."

\- "Than we agree that it's the former. However, that means that if you really attract more attention to your performance, questions may arise. And no amount of extra training will save you then. So, I propose a deal."

\- "Oh no…"

\- "…Not again?"Ahriman finished after him. "Don't worry about, nothing like the situation with Cardin. Why did you even decided to go here, without any preparations? Though…its says more about examination than about you."

Jaune looked at him, in a bit of a shock.

\- "How do you know about that?"

\- "It is my job to know things. And right now I'm trying to complete the picture. Now, answer the question."

Jaune lways feared this conversation, but he never thought that it would so soulless. He expected Ozpin or Glynda ask him why did he do that, not someone who never even considered him to be important enough to softer up before the reveal."

\- "It's not like I had a choice."

\- "We all do. Sometimes you just don't consider them. Not asking for a life story, just an honest answer."

\- "…Because being a huntsmen is all I ever wanted to be. My family…they were all warriors. My father, my grandfather…and before him. I wanted to be a hero too."

\- "Well." Ahriman chuckled. "Attending this school doesn't automatically make you a hero. Being a man with abilities is not necessarily a hero's trait. It doesn't even make you a good person straight off the bat. Even children should understand that." He refilled the glass and looked at the boy. "Maybe you are just a good for nothing and your transcripts were the only chance?"

The words hit Jaune like a brick. Ahriman didn't even have to intensify his emotions via his psychic powers. The boy just visibly paled. He noticed Jaune's hands shaking a little.

\- "I…I just wanted to be someone."

\- "Well, you have a team. Stick to your wondergirl and you may just make it. Who knows, maybe she helps you because you caught her attention for some reason."

A nervous laugh escaped Jaune's lips.

\- "No, for her to notice someone like me. There Is nothing that's worthy, except for becoming a leader without no experience." Jaune laughed sadly. "Yeah, that was something, wasn't it?"

\- "Complete bullshit, if you ask me. It doesn't work in such controlled environments. At best you are just getting along with your teammates and they become your friends. No hard decisions, rare conflicts, consensus and all that. You are done with that part, so, congratulations. Now just make it till the end and you are in the clear. Which is why I'm asking you to assist me."

\- "Assist you? In what? So you…are not telling anyone?"

\- "Like I said, there are people with questionable background here. And even more will be arriving once the festival starts. I have no time or wish to waste time in this place. So, naturally, having someone who keeps his eyes and ears wide open will come in handy."

\- "Open for what exactly?"

\- "Anything suspicious that slips past me." Ahriman once again sat behind his desk. "In exchange, I *maybe* be able to help you out, if you *maybe* be able to notice things. Maybe fix your transcripts so they would look more believable, create actual profiles from the school you supposedly finished. If things goes south, I may be able to put a word for you."

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "Ever heard of Thanatos gambit?"

\- "The what?"

\- "You couldn't. Excluding you at this point would already result in a scandal. A student made it this far without even having his aura unlocked or any combat experience? That already says a lot about the quality of education here, like I said. And considering I know backgrounds of pretty much every student here, including how they managed to get here – you will either remain here or I will drag at least twenty more people and school's reputation through the mud."

\- "Oh…" Jaune lowered his gaze, trying to think all this through. "But you are asking me to spy on students. Or my friends."

\- "No. You are not capable of any level of espionage. I am merely asking you to contact me if you see anything suspicious. Not to mention, I would like to keep myself from interactions with the rest student body."

\- "Ms. Goodwitch actually told us that there will be announcement tomorrow. The way she said it, I think it is regarding you being here."

\- "Shit." _I wanted to spend more time with Eb tomorrow. Do I really have to visit this place again?"_ "Well, she didn't inform me. Fine. That's why I'll need you." Ahriman pulled out his wallet and stated counting lien banknotes.

\- "What for?" Asked Jaune, nervously looking at the money.

\- "Like I said, I don't want to be in this Academy. But there are times when I will have to visit. Tomorrow, for example." He stopped and gave Jaune several baknotes, approaching him. "'Bumblebee' honey beer. You know that brand?"

\- "Mmm, my dad likes to drink it, but I'm still a minor."

\- "I need at least two twenty-four packs."

\- "W-what? I can't buy that! They won't even sell it to me!"

\- "Well you'll just have to figure it out. I will also send you list of other products I need. I already have your number. If you have any information-"

\- "Wait for just a minute! I haven't accepted anything yet! Why are you giving me money? I'm not supposed to sneak alcohol inside the school!"

Ahriman sighed as and approached Jaune even closer. The boy gulped under Ahriman's stare.

\- "Jaune, I'm not forcing you to accept it. If you just want to return to your daily life, then you are free to leave. But." He once again pulled his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Just by telling me something important, you might as well save people. The lives are currently at stake. So far, there are armed groups that wish to bring destruction to Vale. And this academy counts as the only more or less force against them, that makes it the main target for infiltration. If with your help, I will manage to locate the threats, you may very well become a hero."

The last words were stuck inside Jaune's mind. Becoming a hero, saving people - it really something he wished for. No, something he wanted.

\- "Alright. I will help you."

\- "Good." Ahriman patted Jaune on the back. "Now, I'm gonna need that beer by tomorrow, glass bottles."

If there was something that Jack Alroy could say about his situation for sure, is that Ahriman had something to do with it.

He was a flight warrant officer when he was invited to the special interview. That day, Ahriman stepped in and the result was him spending almost a year flying a handpicked team of soldiers and Ahriman around Remnant on all kinds of missions. Not only that, there was a constant training unlike any other that he went through. Ahriman became their commanding officer, and his own training program that was supposed to prepare them to fight better every possible enemy and become truly a team of great soldiers. Pulling all soldiers under his command through training between missions almost on daily basis, making each man or woman fighting multi-role. In a way, it was a benefit from milking Ironwood. He didn't have many people, but he didn't need a lot. And through that time, there was something about Ahriman Jack discovered and knew for sure.

The man was pissed most of the time.

He didn't know why. He knew that things in life happen that can change a man. He himself experienced loss and tragedy – one of the main reasons he had to drop out and join the army was one. That, and Atlas offered a pretty good deal for people with unlocked aura.

Jack didn't know what happened in Ahriman's life to make him like this. Maybe something that qualified him as some kind of a super soldier made him generally unhappy. It is not to say that the man didn't have times when he was in generally good mood. He was not a comically angry officer like in basic training camps. But his mood usually ranged from dormant, cold and detached 'Sleepind Dragon' that could last for weeks to 'Bat-shit Fucking Pissed'.  
Somewhere in between there was a variety of moods, including Jack's personal favorite – 'Bitter Asshole.' While it was Ahriman's unit's most favourite name for such pattern, Jack always felt like it didn't do him justice, because during that mood Ahriman was actually **restraining himself** from getting real on people. The man could easily get into a fist fight with entire platoon and come out on top still angry enough to kick the downed.

Ahriman was good at a lot of things, but god, did he have issues with just about anything. Maybe it was related to his standards. He always seemed different, as if he was living in his own world of paranoia and practical cynicism. As if he was from another time and another place, where people like him were common. But the interesting thing was that he was indeed right all the time. It was as if he was used to living such a life that he was unfazed even by any atrocities the team witnessed. Grimm, terrorists, bandits, innocent people dying and being tortured. Ahriman hated it, but he was used to it. Maybe didn't care at all. And he knew that sometimes, fighting fire with fire was a correct course of action. Until the oxygen runs out and the enemy will be crushed.

But he left, before it was all over. Before just several final pushes. Not before his gift to Jack. That day, he realized that Ahriman, by all accounts, was a bad person who put personal pride and his own interests before just about anyone else, but not an unnecessary cruel one. Not by design, at least. He may have put his promise on hold, but he granted one of Jack's sacred wishes. And Jack knew that virtues such as compassion and kindness were not foreign to his commander.

At least, that what Jack wanted to believe.

\- "Mr. Alroy, you may enter." Said the bald middle aged man with peculiar eyes. Jack prepared himself for a meeting with Jacques Schnee, his current employer, at his own home.

The study, was surprisingly small. Jack noticed that the silence that was all around the estate prevailed even here. As he entered, he saw the president of SDC sitting behind his desk, raising his head and looking straight at him.

\- "Mr. Alroy." He calmly said.

\- "Sir." Jack replied.

\- "Take a seat."

Jack approached and took a sit on a couch.

\- "Now, Mr. Alroy. How long have you been working at my company?"

\- "About seven months."

\- "And do you remember the circumstances under which you came working here."

\- "I believe, applied for a position within the security force as a pilot."

\- "Indeed. And you came with good recommendations from a man I know. I'm talking about general James Ironwood, of course."

\- "Yes, sir."

\- "Yes, you are familiar with those. And I must say, even though I don't hold Atlas Military in particularly high regard after numerous successful attacks on my property and personnel of my company…I must say that I'm quite pleased with your performance over the past half a year."

\- "Um…Thank you sir. I will continue to do my best."

Jacques leaned on his desk a bit, and put his hands in a steeple position.

" _He actually manages to pull a good mustache. I'll give him that."_

\- "I've looked into your files, and what I found saddened me. Having lost your parents and almost your sister to the act of terrorism from those animals is horrible. You have my condolences. It is not something that a man should live through." Jacques said, with a noticeable concern in his voice. Jack remained silent. "But you, of all people, understand that surrendering to such tragedy means allowing the enemy win and giving your life to grief."

\- "Sir, please. I don't mean no disrespect, but it is not something I'm not ready to discuss… It is not something I think is supposed to be discussed."

\- "I see…" Jacques replied. "But the reason I called you today is not to discuss your past. I wanted to give you a certain opportunity."

\- "Opportunity."

\- "I believe, you recently transported a certain individual discretely over Vale's borders. I take It, you haven't been acquainted?"

\- "Of course no." He lied. "He seemed important enough, so I let him take the pilots sit where he fell asleep."

\- "Good. At that time, you received specific instructions to treat the objective as if it never happened. But now, it seemed that your adequate performance and professionalism demonstrated over the course of months makes you a suitable candidate for several of our programs. I've been keeping an eye on you since you entered the company."

\- "What do you mean by that?"

\- "First of all, the man you transported is a very important…should I say, associate. A security specialist. And currently he is dealing with threats from the terrorist organization on Vale's territory. Legally speaking, Mr. Alroy, he is not supposed to exist." _"And from the whole lot of nothing I found, he doesn't"_

Jack nodded, raising his brows in a worried way.

\- "Are you saying that-"

\- "Terrorism, Mr. Alroy. You experienced it firsthand. I have been experiencing it for the past years. My employees and people of each kingdom. Nowadays, they are just using demands that their kind wanted even before it resorted to violence, just to sway more youth in their favor. It is not about rights that were given them right after the war ended, it is not about special treatment for faunus, opposed to my policy of equal pay…"

Jacques kept on talking and laying the regular. Jack knew perfectly well that working conditions were varied in some places of SDC, Mantle was notable for its poor reputation. He knew about cheap labor and that Jacques cared more about winning then most of his workers. It was nothing new, really. The man was a cunning businessman, and the way SDC operated with its little nowadays people now only added gasoline into the fire.

Whatever. Not his problem. He was getting a pretty good deal doing what he loved, thanks to his experience. Suffice to say, that piloting was not the only thing he was good at, but it was his favorite.

Jack never cared about unity, peace or any other propaganda stuff from the faunus side either. He never treated faunus differently from other humans, before his parents died and sister lost her hand and fell into a mental stupor akin to catatonia for years, from which Ahriman managed to pull her out. It all happened because of the terrorist attack that happened even before their supposed 'change' in leadership. Faunus could hide behind their claims all they wanted, but they made the bomb, not Jacques – and they detonated it.

Now, after all he had seen for a year fighting the White Fang, he didn't judge – he just hated. And hate felt liberating.

And out of all people, it was Jacques Schnee who now used Ahriman to fight the menace. Reasons were not important anymore, only action. Jacques treatment of workers in a mine in some place Jack couldn't even find on a map never bothered even before he signed the fucking contract.

\- "Now, Mr. Alroy. I'm about to offer you a job. First of all, you will pilot an experimental airship. Secondly, you will assist the man named 'Ahriman' in his job. Primarily by transporting him to destination and providing fire support and using ships capabilities to the full. You already understand, that what I am proposing goes beyond restrictions that my security force has. Rules of engagement for the Private Military Sector are not comfortable. And while I'm pleased to say that the branch of my company is performing successfully in Vacuo - Vale is different. If you are to accept this – by no circumstances you must be found out. I am willing to offer you a pay raise and a bonus, in addition to a position of testing our future prototypes with benefits. What do you say?"

Jack looked at Jacques and smiled.

\- "You had me on 'Fighting White Fang'"

\- Scene Break -

By the time slightly confused Ruby entered, Ahriman realized the he went through half of the bottle and that now he had the most important person to question. Feeling somewhat less irritated from being in the academy, he tried to give a small smile.

\- "Ruby Rose."

\- "Yes! That's me!"

His eyes slightly widened as he noticed that the girl was tense. But that should have been expected, between the Angry heiress who most likely had issues with her and shell shocked Arc, the fifteen year old huntress in training probably didn't know what to expect.

\- "Now, Ruby. My name is Ahriman." _"Wait, the girl is on the team with the Schnee. What if she learns my name and unintentionally tells Winter about it? Ah, fuck it. I'm still monitoring all communications. Unless she writes paper mail like a retard, there is nothing to worry about."_

Ahriman averted his gaze as if he was deep in thought and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

" _Boy, the mail actually may be fun to read. 'Dear Winter, and now, I'm going to describe my room and my daily activities for the next fifteen pages, I would also like to state I have attained a perfect grade on every subject…"_

\- "Ehm, Mr. Ahriman?" Ruby looked at the slightly smiling Ahriman, who appears to be drifting in his thought.

\- "Oh. Forgive me. Déjà vu. Sometimes I feel like I've seen the same moments before."

\- "Well…To be fair it does look a bit familiar. For me, I mean." She laughed nervously.

\- "Well, you are not the trouble. But if you are referring to the incident under which you became a student of this academy, that is exactly what I wanted to discuss."

\- "You mean how I fought Torchwick and his gang?"

\- "More or less. I also wanted to know if there was something beside him that caught your attention."

\- "Well, there was the fire woman…I think…"

\- "Elaborate." Finally. Something that could be informative.

\- "Well, you probably know the story, but by the time Ms. Goodwitch intervened, Roman Torchwick tried to escape on a Bullhead. I didn't see how she looked like, but she was wearing a dress that was dust induced."

\- "Okay." _"That only confirms that Torchwick is working for someone."_ "Any weapons on her?"

\- "Well, she was good at manipulating her aura and dust…but that's all I've noticed."

\- "Was it fire dust, by any chance?"

\- "Yes! Ehm, how did you know?"

\- "Fire is effective. Aura usage varies among huntsmen, but it doesn't work well against fire. Either they have to protect their whole body all the time, in which case the attack quickly diminishes the reserves and still hurts like hell, possibly incinerating unprotected hair, or they focus on individual parts at the moment of action – in this case fire and ballistics are even more effective. Basically, fire rate and distance."

\- "But…wouldn't that kill them?"

Ahriman shrugged.

\- "It would. Hence why the woman aiding Torchwick was using it."

\- "You speak like a huntsmen."

\- "I am not." Ahriman cut her off. "I can't even unlock my aura, I just have a bit of combat training."

\- "Oh, well, you are not the only one! My friend had problems with it but-"

\- "Should you really be telling me such thing, Ruby?" He smiled.  
\- "Oh, I… guess not. But it is possible to unlock with the aid of another huntsmen. I think…"

\- "Yeah, right. Heard about. Thanks for concern."

\- "So…do you have a weapon?"

\- "What?"

\- "You know, a weapon. You said that you have combat training?"

 **[Incoming Transmission]**

 **+Master, I need to speak with you.+**

 **+Can it wait several minutes?+**

 **+Only as much, I'm afraid+**

 **+Will be right there+**

\- "What's with you huntsmen and custom weapons? I carry something for self-defense but it's nothing special."

\- "Can I see it?!" Ruby's eyes practically glowed. There was something about them Ahriman caught but he couldn't understand what. Something familiar.

" _She is just fifteen. You were a powerful psyker by that age, let her have fun."_

" _She is having too much fun."_

" _When did you become one of 'those' people, hmm?"_

Grudgingly, Ahriman took off his suit jacket. Ruby raised her left brow when she saw that he was concealing two guns under his shoulders and several magazines on his belt.

\- "Not too bad." She said with a smug.

" _People here with their custom-made shite and medieval weapons."_

" _You use swords too."_

" _We use them properly."_

Ahriman pulled out his GCTG 222 from the holser and unlocked the cylinder. Using some of his telekinesis, he made the bullets fall form the chamber in an orderly manner, earning an interested look from the girl. Locking it back and putting the safety on, he spinned the gun a few times, and extended his hand with it to Ruby.

\- "That's a big handgun…"

\- "That reminds me, do you remember Torchwick's weapon?"

Turning the gun around and looking at the parts, Ruby replied:

\- "Well, I didn't fight him. But I remember he had a cane that obviously had something in it." She unlocked the cylinder. "222 caliber. Where did you buy this? Never heard about anything named Croon…"

\- "Hopefully, you never will."

\- "Well, you are not a huntsmen, that's for sure."

\- "Oh, I'm sorry, did the lack of outfit and scythe-gun out of my ass gave it away?"

Ruby backed off with a surprised look on her face.

\- "Shit." Ahriman's eyes grew gold for a second. The girl froze at an instant. Ahriman took a gun out of her hands, reloaded and pulled it in his holster.

\- "Hey. Ruby."

\- "Um. What?" The girl sprung out of dream.

\- "You drifted off for a second."

\- "Really? W-What we were talking about?"

\- "Actually, I was saying how big of a help you were and how good you are doing in this school for your age."

\- "Oh. Really?"

\- "Yeah. I guess being special really shows?"

\- "Oh, I'm not special… Just a normal girls with normal knees…and eyes."

The last part. What seemed to be just regular bullshit laying made details in Ahriman's mind click."

\- "Wait, eyes? Did Ozpin ask you…?"

\- "Oh, not you too. Yes, I have silver eyes, what's so special about it?"

\- "Hell if I know, Ruby. Ozpin asked me something like that."  
\- "Really?" Ruby asked, looking at him. "Dunno, yours kind light blue to me."

\- "Finally, someone gets it. Well." Ahriman walked to the door. "Thank you again, I guess you will see me again if you need to, but no promises."

\- "Just one thing before I left." She approached him. "Is Jaune okay? He looked kinda down when he left."

\- "He will be alright. He is a fearless leader, after all?"

\- "This nickname goes around faster than my semblance. Did he tell you about Nora?"

\- "No. Goodbye." With this words, Ahriman closed the door behind her.

Ha made his way to the window with chair in his hands and a bottle of whiskey. Making himself comfortable, he lighted a smoke and stared at the yard, looking as Ruby rejoined her sister outside.

 **+Scrab, report+**

Underground Mountain Glenn, Vale. Same time

Scrab made his way past the two patrolling members of the White Fang. As he snuck behind the crates, holding BOSCO rifle, the cyber cloaked disappeared, revealing his robotic body.

 **+Master, I have intercepted a communication from Torchwick and his supposed superior. There will be a robbery of SDC shipment.+**

 **+Expected. When? What about his boss+**

 **+The day after tomorrow. Right after shipment arrives, around 2200 hours. Scroll went dark right after the conversation, no voice, only text message to him+**

 **+Fuck. At least Eb leaves tomorrow. Alright, we have to speed up. I will call Jacques, see what I can do. Anyhing else?+**

Scrab carefully looked over his cover, noticing the man in a hat and a white coat. Next to him, he noticed a girl with multi-colored hair.

 **+Located Torchwick. He has an accomplice.+**

 **+You are inside their camp, aren't you. Do I have to possess you or you can describe her?+**

 **+She appears to have an umbrella.+**

 **+…. ….** **f̶̟̤̼̣͔́̓́ͯ̋̓͊ͨu̵̝̪̰͓̘̖͕͎̤̣͈̮͆̍͆̈́̏͂͝͝c̣̞̺̱̳̞̙͚̩̖̍̑̐͆̕͜͡k̵̵̵͎̭͈͚̩͓̺̜̭̘͙̯͌͛ͯ̓ͥ͒̏͊ͣͯ̏̓ͩͨ̀̽̚͟͢i̛̹̬͚̖̙͕̻̦͖̺̳̗̞̰͉̺̗̿̅͛ͭ͛ͩ̐̎̓̄͒̽̆ͦͧ͂ͪ͌ͪ͜͜ͅn͈̗̪̝̜̰̙̫̹̺̟̤̟͇͐ͭ̍̆̓ͣͣ̂ͩ́̀ͅg͕̙̟̖͉̯̞̫̺͙̙̥̼̣͙̗͔ͥ̓̽ͮ̿̇̔̒͋ͭͨ̍ͫ̊̓̚͘͡ ̴̛͉̳͎̯͕̞͕̱̣̬͈̣̦̬͋̐̓̉ͥ̐̄̌͊ͬ͊́̂̅r̵̪̳͓̝̲ͯ̎ͣ͂͂̃̿́̐̅ͬ͘͘e̷̶̠̟̮͓͙̭̹ͤ̊̒͒ͮ̀̚a̷̦̲̙̮̙̪͇̹͉̜̙̟̥̞̫̜ͮͭ͌̍͌̽̓̌ͮͭ̽ͯ͂ͧ̆͢l̸̸̦̭͇͎͍͓̟̩͉͕̻͚̣̺̬̝̭͓̂́̊ͭ̽͂̓̀̓̉̃̌́l̓͆̂ͨ̌̐̿̑ͣ̒͌̌̒̋͑** **҉** **̴̶̧̠̮̣̩͕̘y͆͗͊̋̄̀̀͏͈̤̜͉͖͔̞̪̙̭̙̜̻̯̥ͅ }+**

 **Scrab shrugged his head as if he was short circuited.**

 **+Forgive me master, there is nothing else I can tell about her beyond that. Also, the paladins are indeed here.+**

 **+Alright. Get out of there and back to the ship. I will let you lose later, I promise. Monitor communications, especially double check on Ozpin. His system is already bugged and I want to hear everything that goes on in his office and mail. What about it, by the way?+**

 **+Cryptic messages to someone named Qrow. Registry check confirms him as Qrow Branwen, a teacher in signal.+**

Vale, Beacon Academy

 **+How cryptic are we talking about?+**

Ahriman drank straight from the bottle and inhaled from the cigarette.

 **+Chess pieces. Multiple mentions of queens and pawns. Reports on grimm activity beside that.+**

 **+Fuck me, not the chess bullshit. Alright, I want everything on him you can find by tomorrow morning. Wait, that guy is the girl's uncle…+**

 **+He is.+**

 **+Fine, we cross that bridge when we get there. Give me what you can find on her parents.+**

 **+Understood. Am I looking for genetic ties or interpersonal?+**

 **+Both. Something about her eye color. I know it sounds stupid, but check for silver eyes. Not grey, silver. One of her parents must have it. Before you ask - tomorrow morning, because right now I cannot be bothered.+**

 **+Wasn't planning to, master.+**

 **+Good. Also, how is Eb. You left her?+**

 **+Proxy is dormant. She required privacy. Also, she seemed to enjoy your apartment, mentioned about swimming in the pool and going through music library.+**

 **+Just hope there won't be any questions regarding music. Even I don't know where half of my playlist comes. Miracle that MegaFrame keeps its archives full with that ages old stuff. Worth it. Ahriman out.+**

He noticed that the bottle was almost empty. But there was enough to handle another conversation with Jacques. He felt that just about everything pissed him off at the moment. He fell on his bed and stared off into the ceiling, his cybernetic body making no unconscious movements.

Just a walking metallic corpse. Soul chained to body.

Mind half digital. No purpose, no dreams, not even a proper duty to anyone. Not even to himself.

Okay, one more call and back to a woman's embrace.

He pulled out his scroll and connected to Jacques. He could put up a nasty surprise for the attackers, that's for sure. Though, not sure if that was necessary. He already had a deal with Barney forming in his mind.

But he needed action. He yearned for a shootout with someone.

Needed reason to go on.

Yes, this place certainly had a negative impact on him. Ahriman made a mental note to really avoid Beacon.

He had yet to notice a woman in a white dress sitting on a window sill.

* * *

So, I took a while. Maybe it has something to do with me writing a crossover for RWBY particularly. In all honesty, EYE crossover does work well in my head, with tons of ideas, even with lately me feeling less and less comfortable being a part of RWBY fandom. Worst thing, I do have of ideas for crossovers in other fandoms/setting that I truly love, not love/hate stuff with RWBY. But I know that if I don't finish this one - I will never be free. Though, some stories for it are true gems. Spark of potential in characters that the show does not exactly care anymore, in my opinion.

My other discomfort is that there is over 60k words now and barely any action. Sorry. Next chapter will be longer(hopefully) and have Ahriman unleashed(maybe). Unless I actually start something else. Don't want to be defined with just my RWBY story, even though I'm mostly writing it for myself

* * *

26.02.19 Fixed some mistakes, reading makes me feel that the chapter was rushed. Next will be a big one.


	6. Reflections and Opinions

Vacuo. A kingdom in the western part of Remnant. When Ahriman just arrived, he wondered why the countries were still labeled as kingdoms, even though the time of monarchy ended after the great war. However, with the end of the conflict, cause of which Ahriman really doubted to be similar to what the textbooks said, differences between the nations of Remnant only got bigger.

Notably, financial.

Say what you want about Vacuo. How much damage it took after the Great War which it struggled to repair. How SDC came and dominated the country's dust deposits as the ruined government desperately tried to scramble money they lacked by selling off mineral rights. How the said government became defunct with the Academy is now trying to maintain order and failing miserably.

All this facts made Vacuo the third-world country which is practically owned by Jacques corporate interest. With Ahriman's guidance and well placed bribes, hacks and hypnosis techniques, Vacuo accelerated on its course being bled like a stuffed pig. Checkpoints and patrols that are more frequent than the regular corrupt police, armed guards and androids guarding production sites, towns looking like ghettos. Plus high levels of pollution, not equal to the level of his world, but hey, you gotta start somewhere.

If the academy was considered the only source of solid authority in the city – it hardly sufficed.

Decades after the formal government was established in Vacuo, it actually made some desperate attempts to attract foreign capital in their country, selling mineral rights, and establishing many very, very profitable laws for the companies, making Vacuo the main offshore zone. The council hoped that the SDC will pour the resources into the development of the cities, providing education, jobs and building facilities. After all, it also received a shiny new tower that most of the people didn't know how to use.

There was a certain level of improvement. At least until Jacques became the head of the company.

Besides a cheap workforce, the rest of the plan met a harsh reality. Main bulk of SDC moved in, seized interests, destroyed competition and started doing its business, accelerating Vacuo's decay.

And it was most useful to Ahriman. While Remnant was already more or less in the digital age, it lacked well established bureaucracy system that the federation in his world had. It is easy to forge identities due to large amounts of short living populated locations which made kingdom's citizen registry nonexistent beyond the protected capitals, the world as a whole lacked unified financial reporting standards, making business fraud easier for someone with a grip on the CCTS. And Vacuo was perfect. Since his grand hack, he required multiple identities and places to launder his money through. Vacuo had little to no regulation, but the laws technically still existed. So, he created dozens of shell companies and people owning them. In a way, SDC helped. Those were listed as SDC's already existing subsidiaries based in Vacuo, that were a bone thrown to Vacuo by Jacques. Nobody bothered to check them in that Kingdom. Old charity funds that existed **since** the great war, educational programs and others that were supposed to help develop the kingdom but had little support, be it from public or from the main company. As Ahriman established contact with people responsible for the development and came with a proposition. Then there was a very careful negotiation with authorities, where he used his hypnosis to get the necessary results. Right after the most cash went flowing from the central bank, hidden within businesses that worked directly with customers and even parts of the controlled SDC banking system right before the annual reports, the accounts disappeared and money was transferred to the bank accounts in Vacuo. And then, most of the money was moved even further away, establishing several bigger shell companies around Remnant, with around thirty percent of money remaining in Vacuo. Afterwards, the great clean up commenced. Hacker attacks around the world started as company and government services were wiped clean and rewritten, Ahriman personally deleted memories of SDC employers, who were still hungover from a huge party. Same went with whatever authorities were part of the deal, some of which were never heard again. All this resulted in Ahriman nowadays juggling accounts and identification papers, sticking it to the council just by living.

But, there was a weakness. Large amounts of cold hard cash remained in Atlas. Some time ago, one of his side jobs was providing people with paper money, making some connections with the criminal elements of the city. Nobody like him had a grip on digital communication or could hack into systems without being detected. People still needed cash – the invisible money they could pay bribes with, barter and just blow on illegal goods, and Atlas banks looked very closely when someone decided to have a big cash out. Ahriman's stunt was a secret, but it put the nation on high alert.

'He' owned multiple apartments in the city, literally trip mined, with stacks of lien just lying there. Those were good neighborhoods, expensive places where he knew he or someone important to him could retreat should the danger arise.

Ahriman didn't, however, feel as much comfort as he sat on his bed, with Ebony sleeping naked next to him, while he accessed Vacuo's citizen registry once again.

" _If something happens, there must be a contingency plan. Not just for me."_

Now he had power in the company. And the company had a huge presence in the country. Jacques may not be a generous person, but he knows the value of a favor. If required, he would provide security and a safehouse, even if Ahriman failed. But it was his responsibility now. And it was better to be quite about his relationships. At least he didn't know about them being together and she was just a valuable member of the company.

He looked at a sketch of Ebony's new forged identity. It already had a large sum of money tied to it in a bank. He couldn't allow something happen to her because of him.

Just another contingency plan if something bad happens. He had many of them.

Ahriman looked at the sleeping beauty and gently slid his hand through the surface of her body, stopping near her neck. Her hand reached for his, as Ebony mumbled something being half asleep.

He smiled as he stood, heading to the kitchen. Looking inside a large fridge for a straight minute, he took a bottle of water and proceeded to Scrab's room, still only in his underwear.

He didn't have to reach for the handle, as the door was opened by a proxy.

\- "I suggest installing sliding doors for more efficiency, we could wire them to the control."

\- "They are fine as it is."

Scrab didn't answer, as he proceeded to his usual place, taking a seat in front of his master.

\- "I saw the registry edit notice. Papers are already being printed. You can pick them up the next time you will be at our main base."

\- "Soon then."

\- "Also, our terminal has received a notice that the raid team has arrived to PA-2."

\- "Barney called. I went through the personnel files – Jacques attached operative Reeves to the task force." Ahriman casually replied.

\- "The one you recruited for the Board's special task force?"

\- "Yeah, Jacques wanted a secret task force that would report to the board if some incidents ever happened. Right after I met Eb."

\- "Yes, he has consulted about personnel with you. Does agent Reeves remember you?"

\- "She remembers things differently than I do. Jacques wanted somebody besides me if anything akin to Mistral ever happens again. Reeves was promising. He pulled out some 'good' people from his services with me interrogating and checking them and put Reeves in charge. I know they had some training but it will be their first operation...He'll throw them in Vacuo afterwards one way or another, with her experience. At least I don't have to stress about potential spies…for now, at least."

\- "What about the paladins? Those are not SDC property, technically speaking. They were stolen while being transported to Atlas facility." Scrab inquired, already guessing where the conversation was headed.

His master didn't know that, but Scrab most certainly put tabs on him in a way of putting notes on his master's behavior. Increased mood swings, risky behavior, higher amount of opportunistic acts signaled that Ahrimna either desperately tried to do something or being the polar opposite.

\- "Spoils of war. I wanted them for myself." He said, noticing Scrab's look, even though he didn't have any facial expressions at the moment. "We could make money if we just found the good buyers…But it is one hell of a pain. Could go easier if I took Torchwick alive and made him to go over his channels. Mistral has a good black market while Vacuo…I don't think someone besides us has that kind of money… Then again, I will have to dangle Barney's behind the scenes deals in front of him and force him to hide them in the facility…" Ahriman replied, leaning on the wall and crossing his hands. He closed his eyes, trying to abstract himself from the room.

Scrab shifted his head away from Ahriman, silently expecting him to continue.

\- "As well as making our future production area inside." He registered a much more tranquil voice, coming from his master's direction. "The problem is that the missing security director either was kidnapped, or willingly sold info to the terrorists. So far, we know that Barney is not on their payroll, and whatever leaks could be used were patched right after the chief disappeared. Except - you can't move the train tracks. And there are still details that you can't just erase. They most likely know about his shadow deals, which means if we want to use Barney – we can't miss a single target. Or he may end in blackmailed by them."

\- "Use after the operation is over?"

\- "Somewhere after that. I want ammo rolling out of that facility – and having the director as an ally is a very good idea. Maybe he found another dust deposit but was silent, using the mess Torchwick created as an opportunity for kickback. That means he is on good graces with the rest of the facility and his workers. Goes along with his management skills, if his backstory is true."

\- "Master, about Torchwick – I am going through the files on his phone. Judging by the activity – he is extra careful. Whoever is behind him – he only meets her face to face. I do have access to camera and microphone, however. But the previous call came from a public communication scroll. With our resources – we cannot monitor all communications all the time. A traced the numbers from calls before our intrusion, but they seem to be from one-time scrolls with illegal unregistered numbers. We will have to act ad hoc."

\- "Not a problem. Then we force all them out of hiding and have a talk face to face with Torchwick afterwards." Ahriman said, gulping on a bottle of water, which floated towards him in the air. "I really want to meet this fire lady now. We cannot risk exposure in the city, so we will have to speed up their relocation."

\- "How exactly, master? Judging from the news – they are still in the process."

Ahriman smiled.

\- "Hurt them in places where it hurts the most simultaneously and watch them run back to the Mountain Glenn like beaten dogs. Search the web and CCTV services, with that kind of operations – they are bound to have recruitment somewhere in the city. The rest will be done on spot by me and Torchwick. We will use the police as proxy and slip the info. Once the crackdown begins – we will make sure that each cell knows they've been compromised directly from Torchwick and start running. "

\- "The police will only get grunts without any useful information…" Scrab followed.

\- "While we get the locations directly from the fire woman's lieutenant, cutting off the manpower completely after clearing out their main base. Chances are – even if they leave behind a small amount – small covert teams can pick them up. But I would expect that with sheer amount and the way ground vehicles can be traced – they have bullheads available in every warehouse. Which would place it somewhere in the Industrial district with enough space." He sighed, giving himself a pause. Gulping more cold water and enjoying the cold refreshment, he brought the battle to his forehead and continued. "Or we just tell Jacques that it was all that we recovered and the rest was wasted on the bombs. I'm pretty sure it is less about dust and more about him pointing me towards the problem. Yeah…industrial district is my bet. You think if we send several drones they will detect something?"

\- "Most likely. Also, judging from the recent footage I've gone through – it seems that the team work without direct interference from Torchwick. Now designated as Target Alpha."

\- "Yes. Ruby Rose did scare him off...and got accepted into Beacon just for that."

His companion remained motionless, looking at him. After a brief pause, Scrab said:

\- "We need to keep information on your activity separate from the general and the president. As well as extra information about Merlot and your own plans. "

\- "I know." He said, throwing the now empty bottle into the bin with his mind. "But it is possible Ironwood suspects me having ties with SDC. The thought definitely crossed the mind of an idiot at least once. If it all comes down to this, we just need to avoid him having any issues with Jacques. They are in a beneficial partnership, and both have each other's balls. But if something goes wrong, I would rather stop working with both of them for good. Hell, I expect Jacques will soon ask the same shit of me – to work on his paramilitary team... Hope the girl, May, was a good bet. I could…while I purge the what's-name-khan's group but overall - I'm not feeling it. Whitley is just the beginning." Ahriman sighed, swiping through menus on his HUD.

\- "Everybody wants me on their side, even if they can't afford it."

He added, as if he was thinking out loud and telling Scrab his plan. In truth – it was both. It is why he liked him, he could easily tell him the laid out sequence of planned event, bouncing ideas and having him do simple chores. Scrab didn't ask a lot of stupid questions. It was like he attuned to commander's mind after many decades of being his personal scarbal unit. "To be fair…" He continued. "It is not exactly an issue. Jacques has no Idea just who I worked with. Maybe I could use the whole military job as a cover to get closer to…whatever. Something tells me whatever I say – he will believe it. Right now, I just talk with Whitley. We kill Taurus and secure dust – and we have something to report to both of them. At this point I can get away with a whole lot more just because they cannot lose me just yet."

\- "If you say so, master."

Ahriman didn't look at him. He just sat on a small chair and telekinetically pulled an opened pack of cigarettes that he left on Scrab's table some time ago. Didn't remember when, didn't care. Same went for Scrab it seemed.

\- "Any news on the…whats-the-name, Penny?"

\- "Negative. Entity is off radars. Permission to activate scanning protocols in Atlas?"

\- "Don't bother…yet."

* * *

 **+Connecting to RT_KNIGHT_CONTROL…+**

 **+User Identified…+**

 **+Possessing…+**

\- "…are already prepared. Your men can have a rest in the unoccupied facility. Just, don't cause any problems."

May glared at him, eyes staring at his face under her short black hair.

\- "Yeah. Sure."

\- "Don't take this the wrong way. It's just that-"

\- "It's fine." She interrupted him. "I get it. A bunch of armed people show up and others are not comfortable with that. We don't others to look in our direction anyway."

She relaxed her hands, placing them on the top of her submachine gun, hanging on her weapon belt. Dressed in a black uniform and a combat vest, with extra attachments on her legs and arms, missing any insignias, she leaned over a wall and stared at the thin android next to Barney.

The android came to life and started mimicking human movement. It turned its head towards her, shining with red light and said:

\- "Operative Reeves."

\- "Agent." She replied, nodding towards the proxy.

\- "Ah, Ahriman. Thank you for responding so quickly!" Said Barney.

The android looked at the director.

\- "I know it is your office, but I must ask you to leave."

\- "Ah, of course. Confidentiality and all!" He said, smiling. "Jen, let's drink some coffee. I will tell you about this resort I mentioned! Operative, you are free to use any accommodations." He left the large office, his secretary following him.

The two remaining figures stared at each other. The android's head looked at May, who's brown eyes returned the stare.

\- "Okay, they are far away now." She heard Ahriman's voice, through the proxy.

\- "So, what's our job?"

\- "Hopefully, just cargo pick up. But the armed presence at the production site should not be diminished under any circumstances. Tell me, have you delivered the crate?"

\- "Dropped by the freighter, had a lovely conversation with the captain and changed the cargo manifest a bit. Are the enemies supposed to pick it?" She replied, running a hand through her hair and rubbing her eyes that had visible eyebags.

\- "Not necessary." The android moved and sat in Barney's chair, beckoning May to also take a seat. A small device, located inside one of its arms projected a holographic map to the center of the room. "This - is the current location of the White Fang headquarters. Tomorrow night, they are planning an assault on in Vale. From my information, I expect about six dozen of them, plus Torchwick. Four to five bullheads."

May looked at him, with a brow raised, but silent.

\- "They won't be coming back. Your job is to dig in around Mountain Glenn before after the attack force leaves and wait for me. In the meantime, I will engage them at the docks. Capture Torchwick, quickly learn the locations and have him transport the remaining dust to their base in the destroyed city. We both meet there and do our jobs. I managed to infiltrate their communications network, so we will have an upper hand on security.

He tilted his head, as the look on May's face went from dull to a mix of interest and slight confusion.

\- "…Questions?"

\- "Well, don't get me wrong, sir…"

\- "You do not have to refer to me as 'sir'. Just Ahriman will do. You and your men are a part of a structure. Not me. "

He noticed a subtle change in her. Her body shifted into a more relaxed condition as she rubbed her face.

\- "Right…Ahriman. Well, I think I understand your plan-"

\- "Doesn't look like that."

She gave him a subtle glare.

\- "You are making this sound too easy, at least on your side." May sighed and stood up, heading closer to the counter near the wall and taking Barney's bottle and a glass. She sat back on the couch and continued, pouring herself a drink. Ahriman just looked, without saying anything. "Don't take this the wrong way. I know I received instructions on a strict-to-know basis and was told to follow your orders, same goes for a platoon worth of soldiers that arrived. But…Are you sure you can take on Torchwick and his underlings by yourself? We are here to provide support, after all. Even more – managing to order such transportation."

\- "May, If I couldn't – I wouldn't be sitting here." He said without a hint of concern, receiving a look from the operative, that told him she just decided to accept it. "Besides, my intel suggests that they are already in the process of moving out to Mountain Glenn. There will be a certain diversion that will make our entrance much easier and will force them in one location.

\- "Don't tell me if I don't have to know…what about police? Rules of engagement?."

She couldn't see, but Ahriman smiled.

\- "Technically, I am not barred from getting into a firefight with them. But I am planning got pay a visit to the commissioner to ensure that they arrive when I want them. If androids are to be activated – I can pull his strings and sign this off as a successful defense." He said to her, as if it was as easy as washing hands.

\- "I thought that the upper management doesn't want any attention from the government?" She asked.

\- "Do you mean the upper management as the board of directors, or to the **upper** management to which I and you answer?" The android body replied, shifting his hand as if the person on the over side was puffing a smoke. May could feel the snark in each word. "I'm going to ensure we don't get any attention beyond the news of a successfully repelled attack by automated security. Also, we will already be getting attention from those that are attacking the SDC."

\- "White Fang. Not a big newsflash." May commented, swirling her drink in a glass.

\- "Not exactly." Ahriman answered. "So far, they are just middle people."

That got a bit of reaction from her.

\- "Ah fuck, here we go." She commented, taking a shot. "I am somewhat interested but I have a feeling this is beyond my pay grade."

\- "My intel gives me a reason to suspect there is someone standing behind them. While we will be interrogating Torchwick and clashing heads with the rest later, it would be better if we don't leave any traces for the enemy too."

\- "That was implied. Council won't look kindly on paramilitary operations…hell, this is not Vacuo. We don't have any contracts with locals, so far, if anyone asks – we might as well tell them anything but who we are." May replied, concerned.

\- "I'm glad we're on the same page here. But that also implies that you can't waste time. After the operation ends – I expect you going back to Atlas as soon as possible."

\- "Of course. There should be some empty space in the facility. I'll prep it for our 'conversation' with Torchwick."

\- "Very well. However, I'll be going straight to the Mountain Glenn after the docks."

\- "Got it." May replied. There was no reason to question it. They had a rather close time window and just having Torchwick around could already give more opportunities at easing the opposition.

May sighed.

The last week was shitty enough. Fingers crossed that the first op goes smooth and she can have some downtime.

Her eyes were still locked on a proxy, waiting for instructions.

He now switched the holographic map to display the location in details, separated into quadrants. Ahriman went over entrances to the underground city and what kind of scheludes White Fang had, mentioning their weapons, and what to expect from militia, when the discussion stirred.

She knew that both of them would have to go all over again for other arrivals and that the agent Jacques was adamant on her listening to wouldn't tell her everything right now. Though, one new detail certainly caught her attention.

\- "You telling me Atlas fucking lost classified military prototypes to that bunch?"

Or maybe he would at least tell more details she expected.

\- "Are you that surprised? That is also part of the reason we are taking down Torchwick."

\- "Management didn't mention the terrorists will have that kind of firepower…I know Ironwood is a schmuck, but..."

\- "I suspect it is because the previous security director of the facility was kidnapped some time ago. He's either been captive for months now or dead. I'm making him our rescue target…or one for termination." He added.

He had confidence in her. But if there would be any changes after what he said, he would know and take measures.

\- "The board doesn't know that?" May asked, surprise fading somewhat. Certainly, paladins were the worst part? "And what's the part about termination, since when we are killing our own?"

\- "Since there is a possibility he has been collaborating with them."

She just stared.

\- "The fuck?"

\- "Gonna explain that later. This is between you and me for now. About the former - they didn't dig around as much and signed him off as disappeared. Changed passwords, scrambled timetables and now Barney is in charge of local security." The android shook his head towards the closed doors. He would have to tell her his whole theory, if he wanted her to cooperate with him. May had skills and was quite reasonable. She was under board's command – Jacques, technically, but that didn't mean she wouldn't say no to extra cash, if it was safe."

\- "I swear, I needed a proper briefing before... Still, to kill off the kind of security the train has…"

Her eyes widened as a sudden understanding crossed her mind. She looked at Ahriman with a mix of fear, surprise and urge to fuck off back to Atlas. Whatever traces of formality were left after Ahriman allowed her to address him differently vanished instantly.

\- "Please don't tell me we are may have to fight Adam fucking Taurus?"

There was an audible sigh from the android, as it continued.

\- "Not. You." Ahriman paused. "Your job is to pick up cargo and guard it from regular meatshields. Taurus is my responsibility."

\- "Don't write the fuckers off so easily. They have training and those…those…" May massaged her temples trying to remember the right words. "…animal powers." She looked at the floor, still in some shock. "Didn't expect something like that for the first mission. Hell, how many androids were on that damn train." She refilled her glass, saying to herself. "How many people…"

\- "They need more people for their current operations in the city." Ahriman said, ignoring her worries and surprise. "The bulk is currently in the Mountain Glenn, where they make bombs and plan to make a breach in the tunnel underneath."

\- "They what!?" Reacting instantly to those words, she practically stood from the couch. "What the hell! Why…how bad things can get? Is it also some great plan of those who hired them?"

Momentary loss of composure. She looked at Ahriman, only to notice that he hardly noticed. He didn't look like he minded.

\- "Probably?" He shrugged. "At this point causing damage is their primary goal anyway. Groups like those are always used by other parties. Why would they want to let grimm and terrorists inside Vale and what that would actually accomplish though…" He tilted his head. "I'll be looking into that."

May just drowned her glass.  
\- "I have little love for the regular army – but such things should be investigated by the goddamn intelligence services. Not by for-profit organizations…" She said, almost disgusted. "There are people there…civilians." She knew that she was working in grey area when she signed up for her position, but senseless violence against people that had hardly to do anything with the problem. Sensless violence… This was where she drew the line. Terrorists wanted to slaughter people for their 'just cause' while someone else was pulling the strings. In the end, that would very well hurt the damn kingdom a lot. Kingdom that couldn't even protect its citizens.

\- "Just. Wonderful." She said gritting her teeth.

\- "I have my own thoughts regarding this whole mess, but it is better to discuss this later. In the meantime – check this out." Ahriman forwarded a digital photo of a girl that Scrab made not too long ago.

\- "Cute little shit." The agent commented, pouring more inside her glass, before collapsing back to the couch. "I guess that it's not your daughter you are showing off?"

Ahriman didn't glare after a remark. There were cases when someone joined EYE already having a family, but genetic alteration made them incompaitable with regular humans.

He couldn't have children even if he wanted to.

However, May's phrasing managed to earn her a guffaw from him.

\- "Torchwick's…"

\- "…Strong hand?" May helped, holding back the laughs.

\- "Goddamn it…" Ahriman now started to giggle.

\- "Come on, it's funny."

" _Talk about attitude shift. She is in a much better state than before the job."_

\- "Setting the bar pretty low, operative Reeves." He replied, stirring the conversation back with some more seriousness in his voice. "Anyway, be extra careful."

\- "Crystal. But don't write me off. I am a reliable asset with aura and training." May replied with confidence.

\- "That's the fucking reason you are here." Ahriman retorted. "But rule of thumbs is the more ridiculous they look – the more dangerous. Only fucking huntsmen dress like that."

\- "Yeeeah…they do." She said drinking more. "Who the fuck uses umbrella as a weapon anyway…" She muttered.

There was an audible chuckle from Ahriman.

\- "I once saw a kid with a plain sword and shield."

\- "No kidding?" May's eyes widened as she looked at the android with mild disbelief.

\- "Couldn't even parkour."

She snickered to herself.

\- "The world is fucked."

\- "It is…I don't want her to get into the base. It has security against the grimm, but there is no guarantee that girl won't steal a bullhead or at least won't cause considerable damage, wall jumping and taking personnel with her. She most likely will go after her partner. Who the fuck knows what kind of bullshit semblance she has anyway?"

\- "You said it. Makes even more sense keeping the goon around .Think they are partners as if?" She commented.

\- "We can ask him later." Ahriman cut her, putting the conversation back on the rails.

\- "You said they are bugged?"

\- "Yeah, but the fucker is cautious. And their base...I have jammers that will be in position, so they won't call backup from who-knows-where. The thing is – I'm not exactly sure where Taurus is or the one who is behind them all. But that is something I will have time to find out."

\- "What if they go into hiding?" May asked, concerned. It was a good question. With their operations shutting down – it could easily scare off someone in charge. It was a bit of a gamble putting everything on Torchwick and Taurus, but at least one of them was bound to know who was in charge. The former could be useful, while the latter could be baited.

Ahriman smiled.

\- "In regards to Taurus – I do have something that will force him out of hiding. As for our mysterious puppeteer…" He sighed. "I'm putting on those two knowing more. The problem is that I don't even know what they…"

Something hit his mind.

A brief thought snatched from Ironwood during mind reading.

…even want…"

" _Holy shit."_

\- "Agent?" May asked him, shooting a frown.

She didn't see Ahriman's surprised stare, the same stare Scrab noticed.

May, however, quickly dismissed his space-out.

\- "Hmm…Well, they are your best bet. I'm not even supposed to delve in anything beyond shooting for the duration of the op, but I'm damn interested now." She drowned another glass of expensive Whiskey on Barney's behalf and added: You want me to talk with Torchwick or you are paid for torture too?"

Ahriman shrugged, not sure if this was a joke or genuine interest. Agent was a bit tipsy now, but nothing harming. After a long flight they could all use some rest. Regular humans and one aura user. Not supersoldiers. Just flesh and bone.

\- "Meh, I'm more of a subscription based service with premium package. Appreciate the gesture but I should do it myself. Ahriman replied. "Have your team on standby for now."

\- "Affirmative."

\- "Also." He added in the same tone. "I will need you tomorrow evening in Vale. We'll go through the docks and discuss the Mountain Glenn. I'm interested if they already have people at the docks working for them. Plus – contingency plans."

\- "Sounds good. When do you need me?"

\- "Around six. Been in Vale before?" He asked her, already knowing that she has.

\- "Several times."

\- "Good, tomorrow near the tower. We'll return to the base afterwards…And May…"

She twitched her head back, raising her brow a bit. It was the first time he called her by name.

-"Don't babble. Speak to no one about any of this. Ahriman out."

She gave him a nod and the android suddenly stopped all activity.

She didn't say anything else, but had a feelinng she got herself in a middle of a very bad shitshow.

* * *

The feed ended and Ahriman released control. Still in his underpants, leaning on a wall and looking at Scrab, lost himself in thought. The servant, not turning his head, simply asked:  
\- "Do you have more time or would you rather return to bed?"

He checked the time. It took considerably less than he expected to brief the situation.

\- "Might as well stay up a bit more… Have you compiled stuff on the Qrow guy?"

\- "Yes. And more than that. But before that – can I make a suggestion?"

\- "Of course." Ahriman replied. Scrab is Scrab, he is reasonable.

\- "Master." The android stood up and looked at him. "I suggest we stay out of machinations with Atlesian Paladins. It most certainly will make things more complicated for us without yielding much profit. If we require Brown's aid – we can turn to saved finances. As for Torchwick – I would resort to intimidation at first. You, of course, understand that."

\- "What are you trying to say?" Ahriman asked. He could count on fingers of one hand how many times Scrab was outright against his idea, which meant it was something serious.

\- "I think that would be self-destructive, master. We could gain additional standing with the general if we recover them. And there is no need to antagonize Atlesian military further when we can secure them as potential aid in the future." Scrab paused, before slightly tilting his hand and changing the tone. "We can always use the present capital."

Ahriman frowned and leaned against the wall, thinking. Scrab had a point. It is going to be a pin to move them from Mountain Glenn or not to destroy them in the first place during battle, if he was fair. Then would take a lot of time to search for someone willing to buy them unfinished for a considerably lower price. And Ironwood – Ahriman walked a fine line from becoming Atlas' public enemy. If he slipped up – Ironwood would just use him as a scapegoat, probably dismissing that Ahriman held enough information their secret military activities.

While he technically wasn't wanted – Ironwood was a general. And he was piss scared him turning on him. Like Ahriman said to Scrab minutes ago – keep the illusion of control. There are always contingency plans, but there is no point in making the situation worse.

He had a lot of money already. He could easily just build a factory himself. And he didn't have to get May or Jack into this, which could backfire on them and on his reputation. It was…to impulsive and too risky. Locating the prototypes and extracting them would already make him look damn good, even if he didn't care.

A smile crossed Ahriman's lips. There was also a matter of annoying a certain someone just for the sake of it. Scarb was right. Let's play it safe with a grin.

\- "You're right." He sighed. "Yes. Scrab, you are totally right."

\- "Master, you appear to be rather tired. I suggest you go back to bed."

\- "No." He straightened up. "Let's talk some more."

Ahriman looked through the opened door behind him, eyes trailing higher. He activated the sound triangulator for several seconds, hearing Ebony's long breaths.

\- "Not here. Living room, in cyberspace."

\- "You are reading my mind, master."

\- "Maybe…" Ahriman replied, partially ignoring the joke.

What if they are looking for the _relic_?

The world was different. Ahriman felt as his senses felt change as the outside world slowed down, he found his info-image floating in the center of an empty white room. It was well-lit, but there were no sources of light anywhere. It was just as it was – created with limitations that their bandwidth and space allowed. If datascapes and digital escapism were full-blown where he came from, he and Scrab now only used a luxury of virtual chatroom to converse in cyberspace through their network.

\- "..."

Scrab's consciousness was standing in front of him. It was different from his real body – white instead of black, mimicking human skeleton more with metallic parts replaced with porcelain.

Tabs appeared all around holding information of all sorts. Behind Ahriman's servant appeared a map of whole Remnant.

\- "Anything interesting?" Ahriman asked.

\- "For the past hours I've been more focused on the information we recovered from the facility. I've taken a liberty to analyze identities and experiment notes that we recovered from the research complex. Not much progress so far, but I can say for sure that there are no traces of the substance that was used in the research. As for the names, I've only finished half of the list. So far – all dead.

Tabs and photos floated in front of Ahriman, displaying Scrab's progress with some photos of the ruined facility. It seems that the diligent robot took it upon himself to identify the corpses.

\- "I'd half-expect them to be erased from public databases, but that only means that we are really the first to venture inside, and their studies didn't surface. Continue with your work."

\- "I shall. As for the Branwen, please take a look at this." A mark on the map started glowing, attracting attention to itself. It was a familiar location – Patch Island, where Eb is supposed to sail tomorrow.

\- "This is Qrow Branwen's locations, around two and a half months ago. And the information I compiled…"

Scrab pointed at a floating tab next to the map.

\- "Unmarried teacher, finished Beacon…team STRQ? That's the girl's uncle. And this is Signal?"

\- "Yes, beginning of the School year."

\- "He was teaching there..." The date and time on the map started going forward. The marker moved a bit around, but both didn't feel the need to enhance the image.

Then, it disappeared.

Ahriman looked at the image without much of a surprise until it reappeared in Vale.

He switched his view to Scrab and asked:

\- "What is that?"

\- "An anomaly." He replied with seriousness. "Huntsmen scrolls can be traced as long as they are in range of CCTS towers. The records are also synchronized with the designated school or academy. Right now, I cannot say where exactly this man is. But the way the signal disappeared and surfaced is unnatural. That was the same moment he received a message, cryptically telling him to investigate the 'Queen's activity', if we take Ozpin's scroll in account. Right now, Qrow is unreachable and has been for the past weeks".

\- "The area between Patch and Vale is in range, that much we know, but…continue."

The flow of time resumed. It seems that the men spent two days in Vale before moving south. Just as he was far away from the city's borders, the marker disappeared again to reappear a considerable distance further."

\- "What is the place?"

\- "Inhabited location with an obscure name. Certainly, master, you have noticed something else."

\- "Time doesn't add up." Muttered Ahriman, artificial echo carrying his doubt around the virtual space. "He couldn't cross that much distance in a day, unless he had an airship."

\- "Precisely. Same happens again all around Vale."

Both stared at the marker jumping around map, until disappearing in the east northern part of the continent.

Ahriman was first to speak.

\- "Ignoring the possible reasons to visit each bumble-fuck village he knows…Do the schools keep records of semblances? Can't be teleporting, it is not instant."

\- "My thoughts exactly." His companion replied. "Lists are kept from the public, but they exist, albeit encrypted. Not a problem for me, of course. However, remember that I mentioned synchronization with the academy's servers?"

\- "Yeah. Is it also synced with Beacon?" Ahriman asked, already expecting a slightly different answer."

\- "Along with Atlas."

\- "Huh?" Ahriman gave Scrab a surprised look. At least, he thought he gave him such. His ephemeral silhouette lacked any features beyond empty eyelids.

\- "…" Ahriman looked at the map, thinking. "Scrab, pull the info on his team."

\- "There is none, master." The AI replied with well-hidden frustration. "Aside from the formal paperwork – all has been deleted. I managed to located official license photos, but they are from the government servers."

\- "Deleted? All four?"

\- "Correct. And there are only two active licenses, applied to Qrow Branwen and his brother in law – Taiyang Xia Long. Father of both Ruby Rose – Qrow's niece and a daughter of Xia Long's second deceased wife, and Yang Xia Long – who is Ruby's half sister from his first marriage on Raven Branwen, another team member – current whereabouts unknown."

\- "Okay… " He said tiredly. "Yeah, I remember running through the info before speaking with Ruby. It **IS** a mess…The reason I spoke with her. Cause of Mother's death?"

\- "KIA."

\- "Available photos?"

\- "Hunter's ID-"

\- "Wait." He cut off Scrab midsentence. "Go through the girl's scrolls. They must have something."

\- "Searching…"

At this point, anything connected to Beacon's network was infected. Scrab quickly located the libraries and started going through them in search of relevant photographs. After roughly half a minute of him looking and Ahriman staring at the map, he continued:

\- "Located on both devices."

\- "Show me."

It was sentimental. Both girls had a digital copy of the photo of their parent's team. Ahriman expected something that had more to do with the family, but it seemed that they were hellbent on following their parent's footsteps.

Ahriman's view, however, momentarily focused on the fourth cloaked figure in the left. White cloak hid most of the body and almost half of the woman's face, but a single eye playfully peeked out.

There was something with the woman's gentle smile. Ahriman felt strange as if the woman in white was looking straight at him, unlike the over three teammates.

\- "Enhance."

The face was now in full view, showing her right eye.

\- "Show Ruby's photo."

He brought up Summer's official photo from her license. The young girl was practically her copy. Same reddish hair, very similar baby-face… And same. Silver. Eyes.

Ahriman briefly wondered why he did all that just because of a simple question from Ozpin. But it was too suspicious not too.

 _Relics. Salem._

Brief thought fragments from the general popped up, corresponding with Qrow's circumstances.

\- "Who's the woman in the middle?"

\- "Raven Branwen. License expired years ago, the one I mentioned. Disappeared not long after her daughter was born."

\- "Additional info?"

\- "Nothing. However, both siblings have been registered in Vale at the same time. Possibly born outside of the kingdoms."

\- "Hmm. Is the date close to when they started attending?"

There was a brief pause on Scrab's end.

\- "Yes… How did you know?" He asked, probably expecting an answer to enhance his own deduction ability.

\- "It was a question…and a theory. If so – that confirms that they were handpicked, considering what we have with Ruby's team. But they must've had at least some experience... We are going in circles." He said, with more hints of fatigue.

As time passed by, he felt more exhausted mentally, rather than physically. Fatigue was more of a code word of feeling like shit, and sleep or at least hibernation managed to drive the dark thoughts away for a bit.

\- "Master, forgive me…but what exactly are we looking for? I understand that it is somehow related to our mission, but what exactly are you hoping to find what the academies are hiding?"

\- "…I do not know myself. Something about relics…artifacts…" _Chasing ghosts._ "I probed Ironwood briefly. They are hiding something. And he is concerned with protecting that *something* from someone called 'Salem'. And there are what they call maidens, this silver eye trend. Now we have Merlot business which also looks damn suspicious. Something is going on behind the scenes and I must know what it is."

Scrab stood silent, before tilting his white skull a bit and replying:

\- "Master, may I suggest a more practical solution?"

\- "Shoot."

\- "Now that we know connection between Branwen and other schools – you could simply pay a visit to Mistral or Vacuo and get information straight from the headmasters."

\- "…This is…an interesting idea, Scrab." Replied Ahriman, feeling pleasant after hearing such practical thought from his companion. "Though, right now is a bad time. We have at least two out of the four together in a boat during the festival with Ironwood on high alert and possibly bringing his army. We shall proceed with our current objectives, learning what we can on our way. The job has something to do with it. We get to Torchwick – we learn who he is working for. Afterwards, we interrogate the fire woman for answers. If she is a part of that opposing force – we will learn even more. Until then – we always stick to our guns and don't give anything beyond what was promised."

\- "Very well, master. Shall I study the electrc…"

Ahriman felt a pleasant sensation, running through his body. His real body. Immediately disconnecting, he saw Eb's face against his, lips kissing him while he was sitting on a couch.

Flocks of beautiful black hair falling on his face and chest, his sheath feeling them.

\- "…What?"

\- "You passed out here." She said, frowning, but smiling. "Come back to bed."

\- "Sorry, got busy."

\- "Doing what?" She asked, giving him a smug look. "Your head is hot."

Ahriman just continued to look at her face. His eyes glowing a little, reflecting the light from the broken moon. Her face, illuminated both by it and the dim lights from the sky looked especially beautiful at that moment.

\- "Nothing…We could stay here for a bit." He gave her a small smile, before giving her a kiss.

\- "Perhaps." She smiled in return, kissing his neck and earning an exhale of pleasure from him.

She fell on the couch into his arms, placing his head against his chest, hand running along it to his shoulders.

He wondered how much she noticed him being different and thought how to explain when the time comes.

Was it necessary?

At least, he had something else now.

Ahriman didn't know how long he just spent there, with Eb on him. His head just emptied, as he almost fell into meditation, listening only to Eb's and his own breaths. By the time he noticed that she felt asleep on her own, he gently picked her up, not separating her hand from his shoulder and carried her back to the bad, trying not to wake her up.

Today they would both go to sleep with smiles on their faces.

Ebony woke up in the late morning to the smell of the breakfast. She found herself sleeping on top of Ahriman's chest as she stretched her hand, releasing a groan of satisfaction. Visiting Vale was certainly a good idea.

She looked at the sleeping Ahriman, smiling to herself.

Standing up and putting on her underwear, she looked around. By all accounts, they were in one of the guest rooms. She expected them both to spend the night in the master's suite, which Scrab showed her, but it didn't look as if it was used much.

Scrab politely showed her around the penthouse, but she found it rather…empty. Aside from the armory, there were hardly any personal belongings aside from clothes. There were occasional paper books, located as if they were dropped around randomly, but to her surprise, she couldn't read anything they said.

By accident, she discovered several weapons in rooms, placed at the convenient locations to be within reach. But overall…the place felt empty. She wondered if Ahriman was that busy or he simply lived somewhere else most of the time.

Would be a waste if he did. This kind of 'apartment' was something she was hoping to own one day. She already had two pretty luxurious flats but this was much bigger. Perhaps even unnecessary bigger. Real estate was always a hot discussed topic and Vale was very popular, since the kingdom had great natural defenses and a lot of living space.

Stepping on the cold floor of the kitchen with her bare feet, she saw the robot that looked close to the older atlesian model holding two pans in his hands, cooking eggs and bacon.

\- "Ms. Crimson." He greeted her, without turning his head. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

\- "You cook it everyday?" She asked, taking a free seat near the small kitchen table. Much smaller than the main one, the place most likely intended for the owner to hire a cook. Eb looked at Scrab and wondered how many people had something like him filling the role. If any at all. She just decided it would be beneficial for their relationship not to question some things.

Though, now she understood that she skipped a lot, maybe not wanting to hear.

\- "When I'm asked to." Scrab replied. "Any preferences?"

\- "No, yesterday was great." She said, smiling to herself.

\- "I'm glad." She didn't know If Scrab gave away stoicism on intention or not. She hardly knew who or what he was.

The place was enormous.

Ahriman joined them minutes later, just when the heavy breakfast was ready. It was a rather quiet meal, with both heading to the dressing room afterwards.

\- "I'm calling the taxi." Said Ahriman from the corner, while she was taking clothes from Ahriman's wardrobe.

The master's bedroom was nice enough, but just like every other room it lacked the owner's touch. Ahriman's clothing mostly consisted of suits of darker shades with occasional light sweaters and a rare pair jeans. Even know, she knew he was putting on one, save for the tie, just so he wouldn't look overdressed.

She finished and fell on the bad fully clothed.

\- "Wow." It felt good. It was enormous and cushy, with her almost drowning in large white ocean of pillows. "I should buy one." Her head dove deeper. Carefree eyes opened when she felt cold metal touching her head. With a sigh, she said.

\- "Ahriman. Even I know that keeping a gun under…"

Only it wasn't a gun. Her hands ran through the sheets, feeling a small chain. Frowning, she carefully dragged it to her, revealing…a medallion.

It was shaped resembling a triangle, beautifully ornate with a pattern of similar eyes linked together, covering something she couldn't discern behind them. Curious, she turned it around, revealing an engraving in latin letters.

 _ **Rimanah**_

 _ **Culter Dei**_

 _ **QMM-1273**_

Ebony frowned. Surprise gave way to the interest, which she immediately tried to suppress. Her eyes warily scanned the first word.

She understood only that it was a name. The rest looked only like details which she couldn't understand. If Culter Dei was some kind of organization, then what did the last line mean?

Don't question something you most likely don't want to know. As for the medallion – it looked more as a memento, rather than a serious dog tag. Maybe a gift from someone?

Yet there was still interest. To her, Ahriman was someone she loved. Someone who piqued her interest. Someone who was just damn good.

But she wanted to learn more. He occasionally talked about his work, slipping details that hardly carried any information, but never talked about his past, never talked about any friends and always looked like he knew just more than anybody around.

And Eb saw him in action. Back in Mistral, he was completely ruthless. First time she saw a person killed in front of her. Not in a movie, not seeing it on the news. Ahriman literally decapitated a huntsman and threw his head into the other one.

She actually asked one day, after they already knew each other better. How did he feel after killing so many people?

He just shrugged it off, as if it was a simple thing.

It's not as if Eb cared about the terrorists that attacked the building. She hid in her safe room with a bottle of liquor and a gun helbent of shooting the first person that came in until the last bullet remained. She knew what such groups of people would do to a captured woman of an 'enemy'.

She was more interested in Ahriman's general look on life, not only on his own. He was calm, insightful and sometimes Eb saw a hints of sadness in his look, between occasional jokes and the way he looked at her, full of affection. It was not something you can expect from someone capable of killing fifty people and not get bothered by ut. He never saw him get violent in front of her after they met, and he didn't seem like a person that had any kind of problems that usual people had to deal with. He gave an impression of someone who walked through life with little care, be it money or personal views. It took Ebony some time to understand that Ahriman was just different. This sole word explained him perfectly. He looked at normal people unlike others. He was not normal, beyond acting like a confident lover. Ebony finally understood that for Ahriman – there was him and there were others. As if he transcended mundane problems and people had to deal with. If he had any goals in life, he hardly showed. He liked to have fun, liked to be with her…but there was distance. She knew solitude when she saw one and there was hardly something that could break him out of it. He could do anything, but he always gave an impression that he was not fully aware.

As if he was in some kind of deep sleep, going on autopilot. Always all knowing, but hardly interested.

All those careless looks, all stares in nowhere, it was as if he felt that he wasn't there.

He was a mystery. So far the solid details could be counted on fingers, probably with people that were close to him.

Sometimes, she felt like a heroine of an action-mystery book. A main love interest of an incredibly skilled assassin with a mysterious dark past.

What else was in such books?

A secret organization that he had to leave because of a failure or his guilt?

A dead love which he misses?

Betrayal and lots of manipulation involved?

Power play and mercenary lifestyle?

Was she in danger?

Or maybe she was the one being played, falling in love like a young girl in someone. Perhaps that is what first actual love does to a person.

* * *

Just being in Beacon was a hell of a downer. Ahriman understood that, as he walked with Ebony along the docks, carrying her luggage. Generally in good mood, he drafted the small plan of saying few words in the academy without wasting time inside.

Wearing her light fall overcoat with gloves, she looked around with a visible lack of interest. They walked in silence ever since they left Ahriman's car, as if they unanimously decided to save all the words for later.

Eb's hand tightened around Ahriman's as she abruptly stopped, glancing at the alleyway not far from them.

He stopped walking behind her, with his seeming trance came to an end as he turned where she was looking. He saw nothing, besides some ruined shop deeper into the alley, with two policemen standing near it. His cyber-eyes magnified the image and in a second, he was already listening on their conversation.

\- "What's on your mind?" Ebony asked, switching her view from the unimpressive festival decorations.

\- "You." Ahriman replied, without hesitation.

\- "Liar." She said playfully. "There must be at least something else."

\- "Maybe a bit of work and how soon I can finish it to see you."

\- "Now that's more like it." She said, smiling. "Shame that you won't go with me. Patch is good for a person."

\- "You know that is what I really want. But I need at least several days. Afterwards – I will be there."

\- "Hmmm." She muttered in thought. "I've been meaning to ask, Ahriman."

They stopped near the ship. She looked in his eyes, which with his mostly unmoving figure gave him a look of a person who sees and notices much more than the average one.

\- "Do you like what you do?" She expected it would give him a pause, to receive an answer that would explain a bit something. But it is never the same with him.

\- "It comes natural. Sometimes it's fun." He replied after a brief pause, seeing her unsure look.

\- "I see…" She said. Eb did notice him giving one last glance in the direction of a ruined dust shop on their way.

She approached Ahriman and wrapped her hands around him.

\- "I wish we could spend more time together."

\- "We will, Eb. I will visit, but until then - it is better if you to get further away from me."

She made a step back, hands reaching for his face.

\- "Be careful, Ahriman. I love you, after all."

The same words that always managed to get him.

\- "And I love you, Ebony."

She shot him another smile.

\- "See you soon, killer."

It was at this moment, something turned off inside her, as she suddenly pulled Ahriman closer to her in a tight embrace. Well, tried to. His body complied and he felt her warm body close with his and her hands on his back, each finger trying to hold onto.

They stood like this for a good minute, nobody saying anything.

As it turned out, no extra words were needed for the short goodbye, as she kissed him. For a brief moment his mind connected with hers, sharing their emotions of a bittersweet goodbye. Ebony lifted her leg and broke a kiss, taking her bag from Ahriman. Making a small run towards the ship's deck, she turned around, smiling, and sent a flying kiss towards him. Ahriman replied with a hand wave and headed away from the ship.

Ebony continued to look at him, smile soon disappearing, as a slight frown appeared on her face. Alone again.

Both of them.

He looked at the crime scene in the distance again. Shaking his head in disappointment, he turned and made his way towards it, not turning his head back.

Glancing at the yellow police lines and then at two detectives, he asked:

\- "So, what happened here?"

\- "Take a wild guess."

Receiving an annoying reply, Ahriman frowned and returned the favor.

\- "My guess is you don't work and still get paid."

\- "You got a problem, asshole?" The messy haired detective turned facing Ahriman with visible aggression on his face.

He might as well go all the way.

\- "Yeah, your shitfaced look reminds me of a person I really want to punch."

\- "Oh really? How about-" He didn't finish as his partner's hand landed on his shoulder.

\- "Ignore him. We don't get paid enough to deal with harassment from civilians." The second detective said, holding a gun. "And you – back off, this is a crime scene."

\- "The crime of you not knowing how to hold a gun." Ahriman said, smiling to himself and taking a cigarette. "Enjoy your date, I heard it's not the only building that got ruined thanks to your hard work!" He backed off, exhaling smoke. His eyes widened a little when he noticed several familiar people next to him.

\- "Do you talk like that with everyone, or just the cops?" Asked Yang, wearing her cocky smile, followed by the rest of the team members he remembered form briefly looking at their files.

\- "Depends on who you ask." He said, inhaling. "You don't mind, do you?"

\- "I do." He heard Weiss replying. "As for the rest, it is not healthy to smoke in front of people. Especially minors."

\- "And I thought you consider yourself an adult. As you command, your grace." He said, giving her a sad smile, throwing the cigarette on the ground.

Damn, she was so beautiful. Such gentle body, noticeable in any clothing. The image magnified closer on her face, and Ahriman noticed a large scar that crossed her left eye.

\- "Littering." Muttered the youngest girl, giving him a cartoonish glare, which Ahriman found cute. He wondered how was her mother when she was still alive.

Maybe judging the parents by their kids applied in this case. Then again, Yang's mother left her father without raising her, so their family was more complicated than his ma...no, let's not delve further into bad memories.

No need to increase the daily dose.  
\- "Cops are just behind me so it's not a crime." He smiled. "Beacon's finest. I met Ruby and Weiss, so you must be the other two teammates."

\- "We are." He heard Blake reply in her masterfully camouflaged passive-aggressive tone. "And you?" She asked, examining him. He was now wearing a suit of a different shade. Black was changed into dark blue, same for his tie. Light dark coat, while looked good, made him look as a black stain on Vale's streets.

Mantle.

She scoffed inwardly. Only they could bring the mood down in that way.

\- "Ahriman. Security for the festival…sort of. You can ask your team leader or Ozpin more, but it is generally a good sign that we haven't been acquainted." He extended his hand, which Yang took.

\- "Yang Xiao Long. Nice grip." She said, after shaking his hand and noticing that her firm handshake was well met.

\- "Yours too. You like melee?"

\- "Hell yeah I do." She said with noticeable vigor.

\- "I read your file, but you do give it away. Love your hair, by the way."

\- "Aw, thanks. I see that you are a proud member of the blonde army yourself!"

\- "Naturally." He grinned.

\- "You read our files?"

" _Smooth Blake, real smooth."_

\- "I did, standard procedure." He replied as if it was nothing. It was for him, but it is better not to act outright hostile in front of everybody else.

\- "I thought that Beacon doesn't allow student's data to be shown." Wess dived in, pointing out the breach of rules.

Ahriman just shrugged in response.

\- "Ozpin made an exception for me, but Glynda did make a small scene."

\- "Miss Goodwitch?" Asked Weiss. "She told us that you are supposed to be part of the speech Ozpin is planning on giving. That still doesn't explain how easily you were allowed in Beacon."

" _If only you knew."_

\- "I was asked to do this job and cooperate with Ozpin. Guess I have to thank him for allowing me to use the records."

\- "Asked?" The girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Both of Ahriman's eyes now switched to her, running biometrics scan and maybe taking several photos of her looking at him. Now that he looked at her again, Ahriman just couldn't stop admiring her beauty. Truly, she was something else. "Are you affiliated with any of the academies?"

" _How much funding goes into these places instead of just unlocking more auras and improving normal combat schools?"_

\- "Not really. I'm self-employed, so I can turn down job requests." He replied, switching his view again to the whole team. "I was on my way to Beacon, actually. But I decided to look at this mess first." He said, noticing how she looked in his eyes with visible interest. "Though speech is a wrong word. Don't expect much – I will just introduce myself and be on my way."

\- "Sounds like too much of a drag to go to Beacon just for that." Yang said, putting her hands behind her head stretching. "But Glynda is a slave driver. You didn' just left the campus to take a look, did you? Maybe you had some important things to do in the city?" She said with a smug smile. "Maybe someone?"

\- "Bold of you to assume I would allow myself to spend more than a day in the academy, or actually sleep there." Said Ahriman, meeting her smug with his own smile. "Even looking at White Fang's handywork is better than at the faces of Beacon's staff. As if having the headmaster's hound calling my scroll is not enough."

\- "Don't worry. Glynda is not so bad once you get to-"

\- "Miss Goodwytch, Yang."

That confirmed Weiss as someone boring.

" _Winter."_

If Ahriman's judgment was correct - Winter's influence destroyed the possibility of Weiss being a stereotypical rich girl that partied like crazy, spent tons of cash on luxury and slept around just to spite her father because she hated him.

And robbed Ahriman of a good show, ironically saving her father just a bit of headache.

Jacques mentioned repeatedly that Ironwood stole his daughter. Ironwood mentioned that she decided to become a specialist – one of his best on her own accord. Ahriman hardly cared but got dragged into this drama when he slaughtered her team somewhere in between.

It was stupid, really. In the middle of his own thing, a bunch of specialists and androids showed up, demanding him to drop his weapons. No good deed goes unpunished.

She hated him with passion. She hated him for cutting the head of one of her team members in front of her. She hated him for being accepted by Ironwood after fierce negotiations and him closing his eyes on dead specialists. She hated him building entire task force that accomplished more than she ever did through her career. She hated him even more for seemingly spitting on the law and military principles daily. She hated him obviously looking down on her, even if they met rarely.

But most importantly, Ahriman understood that she hated him for being better.

\- "Teacher's pet." She playfully retorted, earning another glare from Weiss.

Ahriman imagined Weiss being that kind of a person for a second, suppressing a dumb smile on his face. Ironically, Winter saved Jacques some headache and money. Whitley too, but the guy fucking needed something else in his life. He is the son of the richest man on the planet. He **must** enjoy his time for hell's sake.

Why did he care again? Didn't he have anything better to do?

Probably not…

\- "That only means that unlike you, I'm respect my teachers and take classes seriously."

He thought she expected others to kiss her ass. Not doing it herself.

Eh. He read her file and reports on her activity in the school. He saw her weapon. She literally used a rapier. The most unimpressive type of sword ever. Winter had a fucking saber and a dagger, peacock that she was. But a fucking rapier…Dust is one thing, but there wasn't even a gun inside it.

But was it better than umbrella?

That was the question he never had in his mind before. Never thought that he would have to compare an umbrella with a gay-ass sword.

A girl with a rapier against a girl with umbrella.

His eyes quickly scanned her.

She was as short as Torchwick's partn…oh for fuck's sake.

And then his thoughts slipped back to Whitley. He was the child of the richest man on Remnant and he just sat in the gigantic mansion studying. Real kicker was that Jaques hardly told him how the company functions beyond the production cycle and showed him like a fucking achievement to some people he knew.

What a damn waste.

He could at least hire someone hot as a servant. Maid outfits were always appreciated.

Thoughts now switched back to himself, as he returned his attention back to Weiss and Yang bickering.

But, such train of ideas was a bit liberating. Thinking about the things that are, not were.

God, he was doing this for how many years now? He started spiraling downwards even before Circe…passed. The aftermath was hell, and life afterwards was not nicer. But it was just a beginning of a lifetime-worth of a nightmare show. Looking back, a bunch of bad dressed people fighting dark animals with impractical weapons were actually more believable then being stuck in your own personal hell, be it in real life or inside your own mind.

Great, bad memories again.

Just don't think. Don't remember.

He instinctively reached for his pack of cigarettes.

The extreme feeling of pure hate, self-pity and sorrow could hit him at any moment, crippling everything good and crunch resolve into a bone paste. He just tried his best not to be a mess. He couldn't allow himself to become even more of a mess.

He still had some kind of responsibility. Even if he didn't know to whom. Even if his bear killer sometimes looked a bit too friendly.

Even if he sometimes saw things that were not exactly there on the edges of his vision.

Even if he still wasn't sure if all of this is real.

But it felt strange right now. These girls were just young…with their own dreams and paths, no matter how naïve. Even Blake looked like just another moody girl. Maybe it was the actual lack of contact with people. Normal people. Not criminals, not fucks in uniforms and suits. But then again, people are boring.

Outside of Beacon, he didn't feel like he had any reason dislike them just for being huntsmen.

But when he went through all those lists at Beacon – he just felt being mocked. Reminded too much of the life he left behind but still actively lived at the same time.

It all just felt so alien to him, huntsmen just looked plain cartoonish, especially compared to a killing machines that EYE agents. They couldn't even begin to compare – but they were made for the same things. At least on paper. But right now he was just standing with people that actually thought they could make the world a better place. And while Ahriman saw that idea get burned to the ground countless times, it still felt nice.

\- "Why do you believe that the White Fang are responsible for this?"

And then you blew it.

Blake cut in, with complete lack of conversational skills Ahriman expected from her, while Ruby just stood silently, looking at his eyes with interest.

\- "Hold on, let me check." He raised his hand, gesturing her to wait. "Public servants!" He yelled. "Did the White Fang do this?"

He received a confirmation that mentioned an owner with a grunted 'fuck you' afterwards.

\- "What gave them away?" He shouted back

\- "Oh, I don't know?! Maybe the fucking uniforms and animal traits?!" He heard another shout from the man he still wanted to punch. He looked like young Ozpin and even wore glasses.

Then he looked back at Blake.

\- "See? Animal work."

And that was a hit. With him finishing the sentence, he noticed her bow twitch. Her ears - of course she is hiding them from others. Momentary change of her face that was registered by him gave her worry away, before she returned to her regular passive attitude.

\- "Misguided as they are, they are people."

\- "You've got to start somewhere." He replied, sensing that his probing comment earned him at least ten minutes of grumbled 'you don't understand the suffering of a public enemy'. He gave her a look, receiving a frown.

\- "Not in the damn morning, please…" He mumbled to himself, but it felt to deaf cat ears.

\- "Its afternoon…" Ruby chirped in, before Weiss cut her off.

\- "Misguided? How dare you say that!? They are terrorists who want to kill every human on Remnant!

\- "Then they are very misguided! Doesn't mean they would drop so low to rob a small dust shop." She said as if she was educating a child, oblivious to contradictions.

\- "If I may." Intruded Ahriman. "That is what they have been doing for the past years." Both girls looked at him, with Weiss giving him a surprised hopeful look and Blake just staring. "You know. SDC attacks. Mistral Tower incident? Rings any bells? You do have ears and know how to use them?"

The last sentence came out just a bit more aggressive than he expected to.

" _Why did the mugfucker put these two together again? His smug, overconfident face and the damn grey hair makes me want to run it through the saw._

\- "The what incident?" Yang barged in. "What was that about, Weiss?"

Perhaps, finding an unexpected ally in the face of Ahriman – Weiss turned to Yang and started talking.

\- "About half a year ago, White Fang and several rogue huntsmen took hostage of the entire building in Mistal. Dozens of innocent people and a member of the board of directors were held at gunpoint for hours. They demanded to see my father and…"

She paused. Noticing her discomfort, Ahriman finished for her.

\- "It ended bad for them."

\- "Wait, how bad? I think I heard something about it, but brushed it off."

\- "It is somewhat a conspiracy theory." Blake cut in, once again. "I heard that some members of the police claimed that they got withheld from storming the place and were restricted to basic negotiations, before…"

\- "I've seen the photos." Said Weiss. "If they were – it was for good…There was a literal bloodbath inside, they wouldn't show it on the news." She hugged herself as if seeing something like this was traumatizing.

Maybe it is for her – a thought crossed Ahriman's mind.

\- "But no civilians injured. Nobody knows what happened until this day, even the hostages couldn't properly testify…"

\- "No kidding?" Asked Yang, with Ruby silently listening next to her.

\- "That still doesn't mean that they are responsible for what is happening in Vale!" Exclaimed Blake. "The White Fang did many bad things, but that doesn't mean-"

\- "Hey, stop that faunus!"

\- "Great timing." Muttered Ahriman, as the whole group turned their eyes towards the ship, from which a blonde boy with a tail jumped off.

The two policemen behind them, grudgingly ran towards him.

\- "Well, there is your competition, Weiss." Said Yang with a smirk.

\- "Qucik, after-" Her excitement was killed off when Ahriman interrupted her order.

\- "Stay here. I think this is my job." Said Ahriman, before storming off.

The team looked at him go with mixed expressions.

\- "Heh. Interesting character." Said Yang, looking at Ahriman in the distance. She turned towards the rest of her team. "Your thoughts? Didn't say much but doesn't give the 'Average Joe' vibe."

\- "His manners could use some improvement." Grumbled Weiss. "Still, if what he says is true…"

\- "That is not true!" Retorted Blake.

\- "Sure. It does make sense for Torchwick to work with the White Fang. Both are criminals after all."

\- "No, you don't get it! And stop just labeling them as such!"

\- "Oh, I'm sorry! How should I call people that blow up buildings and kill others? Misguided doesn't do enough justice to them!" She retorted, raising her voice.

\- "Then how should people responsible for making them do all this be called? Those that see to exploit faunus just because they are. Those that pushed for laws against them just to profit?!" Blake approached Weiss, with anger on her face.

\- "Do not dare to blame me for all that. You don't know how much I saw them do through my life. Just because you sympathize them doesn't mean you know the truth!" She glared at her, not backing away.

\- "The truth?! The truth is that-"

\- "Uh, Girls." Yang went between, hoping to tone the down. "Time out." She pulled both of her hands between the two. "I realize that this is a serious topic, but let's at least not argue in the street. What do you say, Ruby?"

\- "Yang is right, besides, Ahriman himself seems…kinda off." She hummed, looking in the distance.

\- "Well, the leader named our common enemy!" Exclaimed Yang, jokingly. "But why do you think so, Rubes? His mood somewhat reminds me of our uncle, that's for sure. Even so, what's grinding you?"

\- "I don't know myself, it's just…"

\- "Well, it is not the last person you will meet, who is not exactly baffled about you." Said Weiss. "Some people don't like the company of huntsmen, or have their own opinions on what we do. My father being one of them." She said, shaking her head. "Just because he is not impressed by a girl who turned into a leader of the team in just fifteen, doesn't mean he is so bad."

She wondered if she was saying this to comfort herself.

\- "He wasn't impressed by you either, was he?" Replied Yang, jokingly.

\- "Ugh. Like I care what some security workers think about me!"

\- "Deep down, I know you do Weiss. And be nicer - my sister is as special as one can get." Yang threw her arm over Ruby, catching her in one-hand hug. "Maybe he was a bit harsh to you but if he was rude with my adorable Ruby-"

\- "He wasn't. But…well, there is also Jaune…sis, breathing…."

\- "Vomit boy? What about him?" Yang asked, putting Ruby's cheek closer to hers in a bear grip.

\- "He didn't say. Ow, Yang!" Ruby freed herself, breathing hard and continued. "He looked as if he'd seen a ghost after talking with him. Was asking if I knew where Coco was at the time."

\- "Hm… I could joke about them both being blonde and being related, but the difference of personality can be seen already." Yang looked at her teammate in black. "What about you, Blakey? Don't go quiet on us again."

The girl looked at Yang and then evaded her gaze.

\- "He moves weird. You noticed?"

\- "Hm?" All three girls were now focused on her, even Weiss tried to recollect anything she probably missed.

\- "It is not easy to explain, but when he stands, there are no unconscious movements…and when he walks or does something, the action looks almost too intentional."

\- "Too intentional?"

\- "You saw him run just now? He certainly had some kind of training…the way he momentarily switched positions…" Blake finished, with noticeable suspicion.

\- "You are saying it just by watching him running." Yang asked skeptically.

\- "My mentor…" She looked away. "He is exceptionally skilled. You can see such things just by the way people are carrying themselves."

\- "Well, Ahriman mentioned having some training when he spoke with me. Even let me to hold his gun." Ruby added carefully.

\- "He let you hold his weapons?" Asked Yang, with a small smile, ignoring Weiss'. "Ahh, that's adorable. So he is a huntsman than?"

\- "No, he doesn't have an aura. And he showed me his gun. Pretty basic, to be honest."

\- "He walks around the academy armed?" Asked Weiss, raising her eyebrow.

\- "Why wouldn't he?" Replied Yang. "I'm pretty sure the abundance of armed Huntsmen in training is a good precaution against one guy without an aura…" She clasped her hands together in a realization. "Case solved then!" The older sister exclaimed. "He is bitter because he can't do awesome things like us."  
\- "I don't think him being unable…gah, whatever. There he goes, and not alone." Weiss replied, pointing further up the road.

The team saw Ahriman, walking behind a faunus boy.

\- "There are also his eyes, you guys noticed?" Ruby added, looking at the duo.

\- "I…did?" Yang replied unsurely. "I just… they look strange, but I didn't feel like focusing on them."

\- "Now that you mention it…" Said Weiss, as if remembering something. She didn't finish as the pair of blondes approached them.

\- "…yeah, so thanks again for dealing with those cops. Some people hardly can take a joke." Said a young boy with frizzly hair and unbuttoned shirt, which revealed his muscular body.

\- "Don't mention it. By the way, are things at Vacuo so bad that your academy can't even afford a ticket for its students?"

The boy just stared at his companion.

\- "Dude. Are you really working for Ozpin? I'm from Haven academy."

\- "I work with Ozpin. You will have to explain to pencil pushers who actually work **for** him why you arrived earlier and from your native sand- **dude** -land."

The pair closed with team RWBY.

\- "Well, here are your classmates or…whatever. Have fun."

Ahriman took off, not looking back. But before he even made ten steps, Blake ran up to him, and blocked his path.

\- "You called them animals. You do understand that you are one of those people because of which White Fang exists?"

Ahriman looked at her with a usual bored glare and reached for a smoke, surrendering. Taking his time under Blake's impatient gaze, he lit it and replied:

\- "Why are you so fucking dull?"

And Blake was taken aback. Just in one sentence, Ahriman's demeanor changed. Tone changed from carefree to the one…not quite filled with disdain, but which was full of, or, rather, lack of interest.

\- "I'm…what?"

\- "I knew you for about a minute, but can you tone down the teenage anarchist at least in front of others?" He paused, surveying her confusion, which was soon replaced by anger.

\- "How… Dare you. Just…how can you talk as if you are supreme to everyone? What did the faunus even do to you just to make you like this?"

He shrugged.

\- "Don't play the generalize card on me. I like girls with cat ears." Her eyes widened and face visibly changed to a surprise, while Ahriman acted as if all this was just a coincidence. "Other than that – the White Fang are nothing special. Just another terrorist group. And you should really distinct them from normal peaceful civilians with animal parts." More smoke from his mouth after words. "It is the responsibility of those that are training."

\- "Nothing special!? Do you have any idea how many faunus suffer from discrimination every day? How much damage SDC and people full of targeted hatred did?"

\- "Don't know. Don't care." More smoke.

\- "Then you are just like them." She looked at him in disgust. "You cover your ears and ignore other's suffering."

Ahriman was really hoping to evade this conversation, mostly because of his urges to lash out on people he didn't like. And he really disliked when someone played a hypocrite on him. Or just people that tended to think they had moral superiority over him. Not that he cared if it was actually true.

Maybe there was a time in his life when he was different. When he didn't feel like a wreck and had no habit of imagining him crushing the skull of every person that annoyed him.

Or having actual urges to do so…

Oh, who was he kidding? He was from EYE. He lived to do such things. Or in any case he was made for them.

So, he decided to take the bait and eat the hand that carried it.

\- "You sure you are the right person to talk about covering ears?"

The reaction, again, was priceless. Maybe he just made thinks harder for himself in the long run, but…it was worth it.

Putting the cigarette in his hands and giving Blake a patronizing smile from his arsenal, he continued:  
\- "Blake. You yourself should understand that is not about equality, peace or any fucking fairytale that young girls like you read in books." He said, making motions with his hand in the air. "Right now – it is about shooting people and stealing funds. Dust, lien, weapons, whatever. While through history, violence always achieved more results than any peace talks – they are far from achieving the original goal, whatever it was back then."

\- "But that way, people finally recognized us!" Blake's eyes widened, realizing what she said.

\- "As bitter and spiteful." He said, smile growing. "Not the first group of pissed people turning to weapons and making profit out of it. And certainly not the last. Now White Fang is just recognized as a menace and people with destructive ideals, dragging everyone along."

\- "Menace…Making profit? How…how can you say that?!" The way she said it made him chuckle inwardly. Children, all of them.

\- "Then tell me, sunshine – what did you and your boyfriend actually achieve?"

Blake opened her mouth, only to fall silent.

That was the question she was herself all asking the time. That was one of many reasons she left!

Certainly, people started fearing them. But some recognized the faunus and started to treat them differently.

Faunus…not the white fang.

Differently.

Dear god.

Blake shuddered.

Did they make everything worse?

Then the sheer shock of someone knowing about her relationship with Adam hit her full force. Her eyes turned wide as saucers as she stared at the grinning man.

\- "That dust costs a lot of money. And they need funding and fresh blood. I could describe the traits of average recruits of such organizations…to be fair they are similar to cults. You know, people with charisma that know how to make others do what they want." Blake shivered, as if an old memory went through her. "Sometimes they even really believe their own bullshit. Same goes for cannon fodder. Hiding behind excuses just to do whatever they please. Others see safety in numbers. And to be fair – there are quite a lot of people with nothing left among the White Fang, unlike faunus that live comfortably. "

He really gone and done it. But screw it, it's always worth the kicks.

Ahriman made a few steps closer and lowered his head, with Blake avoiding his gaze.

\- "Want me to talk about you or we are not feeling so righteous and brave anymore? Do you truly believe it is about extra ears now? Or acting like actual animals towards each other?"

It was a bad smile. It was a smile of someone who was amused of her situation. She could feel pure malice leaking from Ahiman's gaze.

\- "You don't know me. Don't speak as if you know something about oppression." Blake said, noticeably weaker, looking down and avoiding his gaze.

\- "Yeah, sure, oppression, whatever. Days are tough, times are hard. SDC is a slave driver." He lowered his head closer to her level and Blake finally raised her eyes and stared. Just stared at those spinning silver circles and pools blue lights, mesmerizing her.

\- "Nobody. Cares. People want comfortable life in the world where you can't step out of the city without being chewed by local wildlife. Even without that kind of fucked up conditions, groups of armed and angry people will certainly trigger a reaction…one or another."

He put the smoke back and inhaled, giving her a short pause. His eyes looked at her and Blake noticed a hint of emotion on his face. It was close to…amusement?

\- "You yourself know that they kill people. You saw it. You know it. Do you defend them in a pathetic attempt to lie to yourself? Or just because you are a scared little girl who is very, very far from home?"

The smile turned unnaturally wide and became more of a cheshire cat grin with flicks of yellow deep in the blue.

Her eyes couldn't stop staring. She felt as if…something just made contact with her on another level. Something that kicked the door down inside her consciousness, not meeting any resistance, menacingly walking around to let its presence be known.

She felt sheer aura of menace around her. An entity. Not exactly human, something that operated on a different level suddenly decided to reveal itself.

She felt isolation.

Behind Ahriman, three girls and a boy turned their heads towards him.

\- "I'm working to ensure safety of the festival that will host a lot of people. Human, faunus, doesn't matter. Now tell me…"

She looked at him, instincts screaming to get away, feeling fear and dread literally filling her.

\- "Are you in the way?"

RUN. HIDE. Blake's face was now full of terror, as her mind screamed these two words.

Eyes spilled golden light. For a moment that lasted eternity it was just her and him staring at each other. Her life under a sword of something that patronized her immensely just by listening what she had to say.

She was about to die. She was about to die here on this lone island nowhere and it will be…why so much pain, why?

\- "N-no." She stuttered.

And then it stopped.

The overwhelming presence suddenly disappeared as if it was switched off like lights in the room.

He smiled and patted her head, something she barely registered, still wide-eyed before passing next to her. Blake almost jumped back after she realized his hand was on her head, and that it actually rubbed her other pair of ears, only to stop as she saw him carelessly trailing away from her.

Walking off, he raised his right hand with two fingers extended as a 'goodbye' gesture and said:

\- "Do stay out of trouble. Wouldn't want to ruin your stay in the academy… However pointless it may be." He said, as his carefree tone returned.

Blake stared at him, trying to suppress all emotions that she experienced. But the fear showed. Just how much did he know about her? She probably expected that some people would get suspicious of her bow… but that probably meant that whatever Ahriman knew – Ozpin knew too.

What did he mean?

Blake…just couldn't find the right word for him. What was a casual meeting now turned to be a crisis situation, she understood, as her heart started beating faster. She tried to suppress her wary, but felt compelled to run away just now.

He was danger and he had her scent.

With her shaky legs, she went back to her team and tried to fathom how quickly she was found out. Ahriman knew about her being with the White Fang? Even her relationships with Taurus. If so, why hasn't he-

\- "Man, this guy. Do all people in Vale tell cops to just go away and succeed?"

The team looked at newest addition to the party, who interrupted Blake's thoughts with his cheerful voice. Truly carefree, unlike Ahriman's that carried hidden menace.

\- "Ah, yeah. Name's Sun. Sun Wukong. You folks are from Beacon, right?" The boy turned around, smiling wide.

\- "Sun, what do you think of the White Fang?" Weiss suddenly asked after a pause.

\- "Those bunch of freaks?"

Beacon, several hours later.

\- "Appreciate you calling earlier than we agreed, Whitley. What's up?" Ahriman said, putting his legs on the table and holding his scroll with one hand and tennis ball in the other one. He found it in some forgotten drawer and now threw it against the wall, catching it in his hand.

Due to his PSI powers, he had yet to cause any damage or miss a catch.

\- "Oh, just checking progress with hope to hear more details. Father looked rather distressed after talking with you." Whitley's composed voice replied him.

\- "I can imagine." Ahriman said, leaning on his chair further.

\- "I still have to reassure myself, is something happening to my sister? Is that true that she is on the same team with a terrorist?"

\- "Yeah, she is. Rather convenient to be honestly."

\- "Convenient? You sound too calm about that."

\- "Not the end of the world. I can guarantee you that there will be no media involvement. And if there is – well, it won't be hard to make it look the right way." Ahriman replied casually. Things were getting interesting. He no doubt set something off today, but the time of operation neared – which meant if Blake was about to do something stupid and run away – it would only give him an opportunity.

A change, but not a catastrophic one. It could make things a bit more interesting.

\- "Hm. I guess father does know influential people from the media. Have you learned how is she doing herself? I believe you were asked to keep an eye on her. He himself failed to contact Weiss multiple times."

\- "Well. I went through some connections. What do you want to know?"

\- "Does she uphold the Schnee family name?" Asked Whitley, sarcastically mimicking his father's speech.

\- "Don't know. Would you like her to act as an ambassador? Giving away dust coupons and manuals?"

And then Whitely tried to suppress his snickering. Cute kid.

\- "Well, please don't tell such ideas to my father. It would be the most humiliating punishment."

\- "After going to the public school?"

Snickering grew into actual laughter right after that.

\- "Pure evil, Ahriman. Oh, I don't know, to be honest. I could put my mind to it, though I'm afraid what it may uncover. Does spending time with my elder sister counts?"

Was he baiting him?

\- "Speaking of which…Any progress?"

Sitting in towel in his room, which Whitley really wished was bigger, while starting to prepare for a dinner with his parents, all by himself.

\- "There is, actually. I managed to obtain her number and will soon contact her. However, I have a question."

It won't be easy. Last time his father and mother ate together – glasses were shattered.

\- "Shoot."

Whitely was now standing in front of a large mirror, looking at his face. Maybe he was frozen with the house itself? He didn't feel like anything changed in years, save for interactions with Ahriman. Did something actually good and interesting happened to break the streak of him waiting for his sisters to fail? And now that he was the main one, there was actually something to do. But, a certain wary crept. And it would be better to address his concerns directly.

\- "Are you sleeping with my mother?"

In his room in Beacon, Ahriman lost his balance and fell on the floor with his chair, still holding his scroll tight. The sound of a cyborg falling certainly went through the scroll, but it seemed that the Whitley merely ignored it, patiently waiting for answer.

Still lying on the floor, he lowered his arm and continued to speak through the scroll.

\- "I thought you would choose words a bit differently, but no, Whitley, of course not."

The ball landed next to his face. There goes his streak.

\- "I won't deny that the possibility of this is troubling me, but if you claim otherwise, then how does she know of you? And why did she want to contact you?"

\- "She what? Look, we've met." He said with a sigh. Family business - never simple. "From what she said, mind you, Willow saw me in the mansion before. And she knew of my last visit, through your servant, most likely."

\- "Ah, Klein. I always wanted them to switch him for someone else. At least someone younger."

\- "He seems alright. But I can't blame you for wishing for a cute personal maid."

\- "I didn't mean it like that…"

\- "From what I heard it's the old ones that tend to be perverted. Regardless, Whitley. Between me discussing my payment with your father and talking with you, she managed to find me in the city. Long story short, she said some things." Ahriman paused, choosing his next words. "…I said some things in return. And then we more or less reached a common ground regarding you."

\- "Regarding…me?"

\- "Look, she was worried about you. I was considered to be a…" Ahriman reached with his palm for a scroll and looked the other way for a moment.

" _Never thought I would be using my words in the middle of my twenty second decade…"_

\- "…a bad influence."

\- "Oh." Was all that Whitely replied. "I guess…my father doesn't need to know of this."

\- "You got that right. Just…don't assume such stuff about me."

\- "What exactly?"

\- "Whitley, I don't want an affair with your mother."

\- "You are saying this as if you are not exactly in control…But sure. I will give your regards to her."

\- "Tell her I said hi…or something."

There was a long pause. Ahriman was already getting comfortable, lying on the floor. He looked at the ceiling.

" _The stuff I do now. The Secreta seems like a distant dream after so little time."_ He smiled to himself. The feeling was bittersweet today. A conversation with Whitley, even such as this managed to make his time in this academy more or less pleasant. Now he just had to grumble few words in the microphone, and he can meet up with May and Jack.

But the mental fatigue was now worrying him. Just being here didn't seem right to him.

\- "Very well, Ahriman. Anything you can tell me about your further decisions during the operation?"

Birthday joke? No, too low.

\- "No, not really. I'll be busy in the next few days, but I'll tell your father and you how it went. I know we talked about maybe giving you some lessons, but between that – try to do something fun."

\- "I have fun." He coldly replied.

\- "Yeah…sure."

\- "I'm the heir of SDC, I have responsibilities and family's name to uphold." He retorted, determined. What exactly do you propose? Something akin to self-destructive behavior?"

At this moment, Ahriman heard a buzz from Scrab who was monitoring the connection.

 **+Master, I felt that burn even at Mountain Glenn+**

 **+It wasn't directed at me, Scrab+**

 **+…I see+**

Ahriman sighed inwardly. Maybe once in a while it didn't hurt to read the situation and act accordingly. They just talked about his mother…and, well, Ahriman expected any actual advice right now to fall on deaf ears.

Anyways, it would be best not to act as someone who inserts himself in life. Just…give a pat on the back?

Why was he doing this again? His mind changed moods several times a day, with feeling like shit always coming out on top.

Why did he care about Whitley anyway?

Why did he not kiss his mother, when she certainly wanted it?

Was this him trying not to act like a piece of shit against Jacques? Against Eb? Digging whatever dignity he had left, along with some half-forgotten moral code that soon spiraled towards:

"Do not kill people that look cute, unless they are designated for death?"

Why did he even go on? Spite?

He sighed, now for real.

\- "No, just, try to enjoy your life and your status a bit more. You might burn out easily."

Evade. Just whatever…more stupid ideas in this pointless life of his.

\- "I appreciate your concern. I'll see what I can do." He received a cold reply from the boy.

\- "Yeah, till next time."

Ahriman cut off the feed, as he layed on the floor. He could just stay there, for some time. Hands reached for his suit, trapped under the chair, which somehow withstood an impact from his endoskeleton.

Why did he even try to do anything? There is no point in anything.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, just thinking.  
There was a knock on the door, which turned into a large banging after several seconds. Ahriman sent a signal to the hacked lock and somebody barged inside in the very next moment.

The ex-commander forced himself to stand up and, lo and behold, none other than Jaune Arc was inside, holding something large covered with his jacket. Not that he didn't discern him from the desperation that his banging was filled with.

\- "Hey there, Jaune."

\- "Nice to see you too." Grumbled the blonde teen, making Ahriman smile once again.

\- "Get the stuff in the fridge. I gotta go for a presentation in half an hour."

\- "Right. Anything else before you stomp me into dirt again?"

\- "Well…" Ahriman ran a hand through his hair. "You could also smile while doing everything, beautiful."

Jaune paused for a moment. Shuddering, he continued.

\- "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

\- "Too easy." He stood up, exhaling smoke and opening the window, letting cool evening air inside the room. "Let me help you with that." He approached and took one bottle from a pack. Making himself comfortable on his desk and enjoying Jaune's hateful stare, he watched him put the rest of the food inside the fridge.

\- "How did you solve the problem with the ID?"

\- "Why would you care?"

\- "Humor me…" He mimicked Cardin's voice. "Jauney-boy."

\- "Fine." The teen grudgingly complied. Did he grow a bit more spine since the last time, or he simply regained his composure a bit? Ahriman wondered not for long, before Jaune began.

\- "So, there is this girl. She is a second year and has a shrinking semblance. I kinda…asked her for a help."

\- "What did you tell her?"

\- "The truth. That I was told to buy a beer because someone adult cannot be bothered…" He sighed. "I know my dad told me I would be the one fetching him it when the time comes, but I didn't expect to train by avoiding Glynda and interested stares from the second years." He finished putting everything in the fridge and falling next to it.

\- "Did the believe girl you?"

\- "Not sure, but the notion of buying a minor alcohol seemed to entertain her."

\- "What can I say…" Ahriman raised his hands in a welcoming gesture, exhaling even more smoke in the room. "Cherish your bonds…any change?"

\- "Here." Jaune approached him, giving him lien banknotes and coins with a disappointed look that made Ahriman feel as if he just kicked one of those small big-eyed mutant turtles that live in the shitty outskirts of New Eden.

Ahriman pulled a cigarette out o his mouth and carelessly placed it on the table.

\- "Should've bought an ash tray. Take this." He extended his hand with several extra banknotes from his wallet, along with the change. "Buy a girl you like something nice. Or someone else, don't know."

Juane looked at the money, surprised, but accepted it and quickly put inside his pocket.

\- "Anything else?" He added, less grumpy.

\- "I should be asking you that. Anything of importance happened?"

\- "I am not sure."

\- "Of course…" Ahriman sighed. "About team Ruby. I met them today, and saw Blake acting somewhat suspiciously. Is everything alright there?"

\- "I haven't seen Blake today, but now that you mention it…" Jaune paused, as if remembering something. "I think I heard something from their dorm rooms. Maybe they were arguing… I really shouldn't be saying that."

\- "Okay, off you go then." He gestured Jaune to get out of his office.

He took on his suit and leaned on the window sill, looking at the evening sky and Beacon's buildings. At least the view was nice here. Feeling the cool run through his face, he looked down, noticing someone standing in front of a very, very ugly statue.

\- "If it isn't…" He said to himself, zooming in with his cyber eyes. It appears that the topic of his previous conversation was playing the theater of one actor. He thought about shouting something, to ruin her overdramatic reveal of her identity as a faunus in front of the ugliest commissioned statue he had ever seen, but decided to back off. Let her be. As much as she feels betrayed, she most likely enjoys the moment.

On the other hand…

Ahriman pulled out his scroll and typed several messages to agent Reeves, to which she replied immediately. Afterwards, he contacted Scrab and quickly layed out the changes. It was not the first time when Ahriman felt him becoming lax and somehow improved plans. One way or another – the girl was scared and running away – away from Beacon. Something that he wanted.

 **+Understood. I will prepare the package at preset coordinates. Good hunting, master.+**

And now, the operation began.

Throwing an almost burnt cigarette from the table into the window, his gaze wondered back to the room.

Until he felt a sudden urge to look from the window again.

An urge, indescribable need to look again, as if he ignored on autopilot something that was there.

Or wasn't.

He turned again, looking down. Blake was already gone, but he had a feeling that something lingered near the statue. He made a few steps to the left, trying to discern something vague behind it.

Something white…something familiar. Face slowly changing into grimace of sorrow, looking at the blinded face with a stare.

He was not well. And was a fool to think that he was.

Then a decisive knock on the door brought him out of his trance.

The presentation was somewhat awkward, but Ahriman couldn't care less. He knew that he looked more done speaking than the students that had to be called in on their free day.

Aside from forgetting the name of the academy in Vacuo and catching a look full of disdain from Glynda, it was uneventful and lasted less than five minutes. He mentioned something about students arriving from each kingdom, throwing some water about the necessity of additional security. He really didn't want to mention that their scrolls could be easily monitored.

But it turns out Ozpin was a bit of a stalker. The amount of cameras that were placed around the academy was certainly surprising.

But still, being here was the opposite of spending time in the Culter Dei temple. To this day nothing compared to the atmosphere and the architecture. Just walking around created a sense of serenity…a sense of being cut from the rest of a big, big world. Muffled footsteps and occasional sermons, sounds from the training grounds and hums of the medical stations.

The place was the epitome of quiet, if you don't count gunshots far in the training halls. Each person was doing their own thing and the overall mood of peace rarely was interrupted.

Beacon, however…

He didn't feel much beyond frustration. How could people live here? Despite claiming a ludicrous territory, despite some of the buildings actually looking nice, even with the entryway being a crime against architecture in Ahriman's opinion. Despite the sheer amount of fucking money that was invested in this place…

It was still a school – something that Ahriman realized.

It wasn't anything special. No exceptional training, no cutting edge technologies. It was boring.

Just a fucking school with classes and teachers. Even had a silly emblem and an ugly statue at the front.

Perhaps this is why being here, Ahriman just felt done.

He could hardly take it seriously. Let alone imagine it actually preparing people or making the stronger. Maybe the world is different, but people are usually the same everywhere.

\- "Man, this guy looks done." Said Cardin, standing not far from the team RWBY.

Yang heard him, she was sure that others noticed. However, Ahriman certainly looked different from when she saw him in the street.

It was as if vitality was slowly drained from him. She briefly wondered if it was something she meant when saying about not spending a night in Beacon.

The crowd started to disappear, students went to their usual, but she noticed a familiar redhead following Ahriman, albeit discreetly.

Ahriman once again greeted his office, as he started gathering his things.

Wallet – check.

That's…basically all he needed nowadays. He still had his weapons and May certainly carried something on her besides what he requested.

Capture the girl, send her off to the facility until further use.

If a team of trained operatives with guns couldn't guard the tied teenager without weapons – they weren't really good for anything. And Barney said that he would provide automatic security along with some room in the facility.

One way or another – Ahriman liked that the man was cooperative. Yelling at people was always a part of his life and job, it was good having things going his way once in a while.

He heard his scroll buzzing.

 _Approaching Vale. Will see you in half._

Hearing muffled steps behind him instead of a sound of door closing, he quickly turned around.

\- "Pyrrha, right?" He asked the uniformed girl with beautiful red hair, while going to his new chair. The girl was silent, but he continued after taking a seat. "Anything I can help you with?"

\- "What did you say to Jaune?"

And then all his hopes for having a light and quick conversation evaporated.

\- "We just…talked?" He replied,

\- "Is that all?" She liked Jaune. She didn't look like a girl who would just come and interrogate an adult, forgetting about student-teacher relations. He wasn't one, but she probably wouldn't speak like that anyone either.

It was a bad time.

Ahriman just crossed his hands on his face. Did he really want to antagonize himself in front of this girl?

Right now?

Pyrrha continued to stare at him, with a mix of disappointment and disdain. He could feel the girl's determination radiating against him.

Evade.

\- "Look." He said to her. "What do you want to hear from me? Just tell me so I can go. I have a meeting soon." He said, slowly opening the lower drawer of his table.

\- "I…" She didn't know what to expect, let alone ask something. She came here all prepared to defend Jaune, to ask not to expel him, tell about how much he was improving.

She didn't want Jaune to go.

And now, she was receiving nothing more than a grunt of a reply.

\- "I don't plan on reporting him – that I already told him." He said, taking out a bottle that miraculously had some left inside it.

\- "Why? Even so, what did you actually say him?" She asked worriedly. "You haven't seen him when he came back to us!"

Ahriman shrugged.

\- "Did something happen?"

\- "Just. Don't ." She said, visibly holding back. "He didn't tell me anything. Even after we all promised to help each other as a team. Whatever you told him – it almost broke him! He barely could hold a sword that evening! I tried to comfort him, but now he just thinks he is a failure again."

\- "Again?" Ahriman asked. "You train him?"

It was more of a courtesy than a question. He really doubted that a man in a hoodie with a sword and shield would really last long.

\- "Yes!" Now Pyrrha was honestly getting angry.

\- "Then tell him to get over it, for god's sake. People grow and can get better." Ahriman casually waved that off, drinking the bottle. "I don't really have anything against him. I just said the way things are. It's not my choice to change him, I don't have anything to do with the way things are at all."

\- "The way things are? He is getting better!"

\- "I said I don't care."

\- "Then did you really have to mix him with the dirt?!"

Did he? He remembered voicing a few assumptions but outright saying something?

Too tired, too lazy to remember. Can't bother letting the neuro implants handle it.

He feels horrible.

Something is messing with him. Those feelings are not only is.

There is a faint voice. Not a familiar one.

Cannot concentrate on it. Static…pain.

" _What in the hell…"_

\- "Well what do you expect from me now?" He replied. "Do you expect me to go to your room, apologize that I called him a shit fighter after he miraculously managed to pass the initiation leeching on some people just because you feel bad for him? Maybe he should've felt bad."

" _Or maybe not. One should consider possible consequences."_

Pyrrha didn't falter, actually building up her anger.

\- "Should've felt bad?! Do you know what he went through?"

\- "What? Got bullied by a guy with a fucking mace?" Ahriman narrowed his eyes, making an impact on the 'mace'aspect, trying to suppress an amused grin.

God, a mace. It was funny.

\- "H-how did you know?"Pyrrha stuttered.

\- "My job to know things…" Ahriman sighed. "Ozpin has a bunch of cameras installed in Forever Fall. He did see what was happening."

He stood up, walking closer and taking a seat on the table.

\- "Want a copy?"

\- "No…"

\- "Pyrrha, I don't really care, but if your leader can't take that much – it's not a good sign." He tilted his head slightly, giving her a bored expression. "I'm not here to deal with student life choices unless they endanger others, but are you just going to act as his personal guardian? Come on, aren't you better than this?" He narrowed his eyes, now fully looking at her. The last words certainly clicked with Pyrhha.

She paused, her upset face now shifting towards confused. She blinked.

\- "What are you doing, honestly?" Ahriman asked. "Did you just come here because a person caught your friend on his bullshit and made him feel bad about it?"

After these words Pyrrha just stared at him.

Ahriman looked at her with a tired face, devoid of any aggression or anger. He just looked at her, now both of them feeling just done.

\- "I…I don't know." She put one of her hands on another instinctively, turning her head away.

Ahriman checked time and leaned back on his new. On his interface – an image of Blake position was shown.

He still had time.

\- "You wanna talk?"

\- "About what?" She asked, visibly confused.

\- "Look, I know I'm prying, but you certainly stick out like a sore thumb. And I'm saying that right after meeting you."

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes, bits anger still lighting up.

\- "You have…a special way of talking with people, don't you?"

\- "Yeah. Believe it or not, it was a requirement for me." Ahriman replied, with hints of nostalgia. "You drink?"

\- "Mr. Ahriman, you are not leaving a good impression."

He just laughed.

\- "Certainly my impression is the least important." He gave her a truly warm smile, and Pyrrha couldn't help but notice tiny hints of sentiment in otherwise unusually plain face. It was strange how each time after he spoke, it returned to an almost preset emotionless mask. The whole face mimicry was a little unnatural. "The academy so far – not really a good impression either. I knew things were bad, but this is a whole new level." He lit it up, inhaling a bit and letting some smoke in the air. "Humor me – why are you here, honestly? I read some of your background - It's like a step down for you."

\- "The academy is not bad, it has its flaws but-"

\- "Why waste time?" It was all he asked. "You can just go straight away and get a license right now. You can continue doing tournaments, being a product face, hell…you could be a model." Ahriman said, his face showing concern. "I'm wasting time because I got nothing better to do. A useless idiot asked me a favor with a blank check and I'm actually interested in the thing."

\- "With all due…" Pyrrha omitted the word she was about to say. "…you don't look like it. Where are you taking this conversation?"

She didn't like when people mentioned her status as a star. But hardly anyone ever talked with such lack of interest. He couldn't understand if it was concerned or just a joke of one.

Just for a difference, she decided to not drop it right away.

\- "Like I said, I was just interested. Believe it or not, for the past several days I've learned a lot. I might not look like it, but I do my job."

\- "Have you actually been granted access to the security systems?"

\- "No, and I would appreciate you not mentioning that to anyone." He said that, throwing the empty bottle behind him. Pyrrha heard the sound of breaking glass after it went through the window. "But they did give me access to the databases…and some things are not making a lot of sense." He glanced at her, immediately relaxing. "But then again, different standards." He said, waving away.

He felt light. Alcohol made him light. Just for a bit.

Now he understood why after he awoke, Akmal's hideout was full of bottles. God, when was it that he took drinking seriously? He didn't even like it…long time ago.

\- "I said things to Jaune. Things that I meant and things he probably should at least improve on. If you are such a close team, than you should at least consider them and look beyond this useless school. Maybe it was not for me to say them, but it was reasonable for me."

He stood up, about to leave, giving her another look.

\- "Or not. Or maybe just what you want. Waste time on homework, teachers and grades. Why live for yourself and seize opportunities? Why do what you want or gives you fulfillment?"

He smiled at her, as she looked at him silently, eyes wider than before.

Ahriman noticed that look. He was giving confusing vibes.

\- "I…"

He smiled again.

\- "I apologize. You did come at a bad time. But…" He trailed, pointing towards the place. "There's beer in the fridge as well as some food, courtesy of Jaune. You can make yourself comfortable here as an apology."

He slowly lowered his head and Pyrrha could understand he wasn't completely sober. There was also something else, some kind of spark in his weird eyes that signaled activity.

\- "It is also not bugged."

With a coy smile and these parting words, Pyrrha completely dived into confusion.

She blinked and then realized that he was at the door already. Words failing to get out her mouth, she heard him say:

\- "Turn off the lights once you leave!"

\- "Now wait, where are you…?" She ran out of the room, only to see that Ahriman disappeared completely from her view.

It was unnatural! The hallway was too long for him to disappear so quickly!

Ahriman's quick exit into invisibility was a lucky one, as he dropped the cloak just after running by Ozpin, who was headed towards the currently occupied Office.

Day wasn't completely ruined. Until he regretted acting like a drunk idiot in front of someone.

\- "Approaching the Emerald Forest." May heard Jack, as she felt the airship slowing down.

She was really impressed with it. She did expect to occasionally test out experimental tech that SDC produced, but the airship was beyond her expectations. It wasn't bulky like Atlas ships, but a lean, graceful dropship with wings and additional, better thrusters that allowed supreme speed and much better balance. The ship certainly had better and much quieter engines than any airships she was boarded.

It was also armed, each side door that opened had a gun attached on the outside, that switched positions and could be used both by pilots, as well as manned by crew. Downside of the ship, which used experimental alloy with gravity dust also had a moving heavy-caliber turret. Plus missiles attached to the wings.

The main back door was a part of the backside of the ship and lowered down, providing steady footing to jump and fire from.

She smiled to herself as she felt the ship lowering itself and making a half circle around the plane where a man wearing a suit stood.  
\- "Operative Reeves." The man said as he boarded the ship that floated right above the ground, disregarding her extended hand to help him.

However, he shook it right afterwards.

\- "Don't take this the wrong way, would rather you conserve your strength."

She let out a laugh and eyed him.

Tall, blonde, quite handsome and hardly looking like a grunt. Maybe he was supposed to. She wasn't exactly sure what to expect anyway.

\- "Ahriman. Guess it's the first time we meet in the flesh."

Now it was his turn to let out a small laugh. The way she put it…And she was wrong. They met before, she just didn't remember.

She didn't ponder, but rather took a seat, waiting for the briefing to start.

\- "Pilot, get us up. Move closer to the center of the city, two mile attitude. I will tell the exact location in a minute."

\- "Roger that." Jack replied.

With them quietly ascending, he turned his head towards May. She was wearing her team's standard black gear, with vest and additional pads on her hands and legs. The gas mask laying on the seat next to her.

\- "So, I heard the plans changed. What do we have to do?"

\- "Events transpired. Right now – we need to catch this girl." He showed her the photo of Blake on his scroll, taken straight from Beacon database.

\- "Who?" May just asked.

\- "Someone who will help me lure Taurus. And someone Jacques really wants away from his daughter."

May sighed.

\- "Okay. Guess this is why you were in the forest near the academy dressed in a suit. But seriously – are we kidnapping random girls because the prez wants us?"

\- "She is from White Fang, most likely haunted personally by Taurus himself."

\- "Oh." May glanced at him, before the realization hit her and eyes widened. "Oooh…"

\- "Yep. Right now she is running like crazy and most likely is about to hit the town. We are en route to intercept her, interrogate and put somewhere until later use. Afterwards, we commence the operation I briefed you. I will lay out a detailed plan beforehand, of course."

\- "Alright." She shrugged. "How do we know where she is?"

\- "Scroll is traceable. We are not heading to the city just to look at the sights."

May smiled.

\- "You certainly don't make waves."  
That, unexpectedly earned a pleasant and half-surprised glance from Ahriman.

\- "Wasn't raised to."

After they picked the large metal crate which was out under the river bridge, Jack steered the ship towards the port, while Ahriman put on his light Culter Dei armor.

They argued. A lot.

Blake looked in the distance through the night as she recollected her short stay in Beacon.

On the last day, if Ahriman haven't said anything…

She wondered if she would stay. She wondered what would happen to her if she did.

Why did she even attend Beacon anyway? There were many different characters in school, but most of which she knew had a passion driving them. They wanted to become huntsmen, someone who protected people. Someone who was a better person.

Blake wasn't sure if that applied to her. Deep down, she understood one thing.

She was running away. As Ahriman said – she was far from home. Too far. And she wouldn't deny that the thought of becoming the supposed protector of others by attending Beacon didn't strike her at least a bit.

After all that the White Fang had done. After all that Adam did.

After all that she did, in the name of justice.

Justice. It is always a debated concept. When she burst out of Beacon after arguing with Weiss Schnee, the daughter of the company that would enslave faunus if they could, she ran towards the bookshop she knew. Perhaps in an attempt to recollect herself, to understand what was she planning to do know. Beacon was hot ground now, after all.

And what did she find? The store was burned to the ground, and the entrance restricted through the yellow police line.

She did go inside anyway, only to find the body drawn on the floor with white chalk.

Why would someone need to kill a bookshop owner? And then she put the pieces together. If the recent robberies were indeed caused by White Fang – then it was their so-called justice. After all, Tukson was faunus.

Was he a part of the organization before? Was it a mere act of rage on someone considered to be a traitor just by living next to humans?

And was she next on the list? She was always on it, after all.

After the last question came to mind, Blake did what she had done before – ran.

And now she was sailing to Mistral.

Maybe she should return home, but at least Mistral wasn't a dead end.

Blake felt cold sliding on her cheek.

Jack gracefully positioned the silent ship just over the main deck of the sea cruiser. The ramp opened, as Ahriman took a few steps forward. Dressed in his armor, shotgun hanging under his arms with suppressed pistol and Facere Mortis in reserve, he glanced towards May, who was also in her full uniform.

She didn't ask any questions about his armor, but she certainly eyed the design. She game him thumbs up and Ahriman jumped off.

The fall was short but Ahriman still slowed himself down telekinetically to at least be more quiet and not make a hole in the deck. He landed next to the guard leaning on the ledge, who momentarily noticed him, wide eyed.

\- "Who-"

Whatever question he was about to ask was cut off as Ahriman punched the man in the groin with the butt of his Despedazor shotgun, grabbing his face, knocking it against the ledge and throwing the body over it in several fluid motions.

He took the tranquilizer pistol and vanished into invisibility.

The world changed colors, he saw a familiar grey sight as sounds became much more apparent to him. His implant detected the faintest steps even below him, as he allowed his mind in turn – to open and search for familiar, buzzing wavelengths that stood faintly against his psychic power.

His cyber legs moved silently, hard pressed not to making an extra sound as he approached the ship's head, which was barren empty save for one person.

He silently reappeared a dozen feet away from her, raising his left hand.

Finger slowly reached for trigger, before a smile appeared under the helmet.

In the split second, his hand reached towards the sword and blocked a sequence of strikes from behind him, as the left quickly changed the tranq gun for a pistol and killed Blake's clone with a shot in the head.

He read her file, he knew her semblance and he expected her to resist.

He turned around, swinging Facere mortis and made a few steps back, grabbing it in reverse grip at ready and aiming the silenced gun at Blake.

Both looked at each other. He could see her staring at him surprised, expecting a different adversary.

He eased himself, straightening his posture and spoke, voice reverberating through helmet, now sounding less human.

\- "You run yourself in the corner."

She swung her weapon and readied herself.

\- "Whoever you are, whoever sent you…" Blake didn't finish the sentence as she dropped face fist on to the floor, with several micro-darts sticking out of her neck.

…

…

ZZzzzZzZZzZzZ…..

Ahriman just stared.

Then he looked up, noticing May approaching from the right broadside of the ship and towards him, holding a long rifle with optics.

He tilted his head slightly while she just shrugged in response.

Ahriman sighed. May cuffed Blake's hands behind her back, pinning the now snoozing body with her knee.

She placed the same large cuffs on her legs, which would allow her to walk, albeit not run. Throwing a glance towards him under her mask, she heard Ahriman say:

\- "No, you are carrying her."

* * *

Still correcting some mistakes. Why does it always takes rereading **after** the chapters are posted?!

I know I took my time with the chapter. It took a lot of work, rewrites, different ideas - but in the end, it was plain hard to work on it for various reasons. I hope you it was enjoyable. And I'm happy to finally bring more of the canon cast.

* * *

October 30th. Fixed even more typos. I once thought I could finish the fic before V6. Funny.

Thank you for sticking around, tolerating my horrible proofreading skills. As they say at ao3 - we die like men


End file.
